Naruto the MatchMaker
by Moonlight102310
Summary: Naruto is sick of watching his teammates remain oblivious to their aggressive love. What's Naruto to do in this situation? Why become their matchmaker of course! SasuSaku, comedy and romance! Rated M for Swearing, Lemons and some violence!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**Summary: Naruto is sick of watching his teammates remain oblivious to their aggressive love. What's Naruto to do in this situation? Why become their matchmaker of course! SasuSaku, comedy and romance! **

**AN: So, while I've been writing Possessing Her, this little idea for a story got stuck in my head. We'll see where it goes! Review! **

She blushed furiously, "You're a pig!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn,"

She clenched her fists, "Asshole!"

He glared and crossed her arms, "Hn,"

She put her hands on her hips, "Can't you say anything besides Hn? I don't even know what that means!"

"Aa,"

Naruto sat on team 7's bridge, clutching his head. He watched his two teammates go back and forth in their argument. He couldn't remember why they were even arguing to begin with. This seemed to be the routine every day. "Sakura-chan, Teme…"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Stay out of it dobe."

She smirked at Sasuke, "Oh hail! The ice king finally speaks!"

His face was blank, "Hn,"

The blonde sighed and let his head drop. He didn't understand why they had to argue. It had been like that since Sasuke returned a year ago. He had become a jounin like them, and since then Sakura never had a good thing to say about him. Sasuke likewise never gave Sakura the time of day and continually treated her like she was a lesser being.

Naruto sweat-dropped, why wasn't it obvious to them how much they liked each other? Naruto could see it clear as day with the both of them. Sakura's eyes would light up when Sasuke approached and he remembered seeing Sasuke stare at her chest and gulp when her vest had ripped in a fight. Naruto felt himself being pulled up by Sakura who looked as if she wanted to kill Sasuke. "That's fine! I'll take Naruto and go to Ichiraku's with him."

Well, if it got him out of watching the two fight today, he would go. He felt his other wrist being pulled back by Sasuke. He was glaring icily at Sakura, "The dobe promised to spar with me."

She tugged on Naruto's arm, "Spar with yourself jackass. He's coming with me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled back, "Let the dobe go."

"You let him go!"

"Hn,"

Naruto felt himself being pulled back and forth. _'Why can't they just admit that they like each other? This is getting old!' _ "Itai! Let go of me!"

She didn't even look at Naruto, "Hush Naruto!"

"Quiet dobe. You're interrupting." Sasuke said breaking eye contact to glare at Naruto.

'_I'm interrupting? You two were about to tear me in half!' _Naruto felt Sakura shake, "If you don't let him go, I'll knock you into oblivion."

He smirked, "As if you could."

She wanted to rip that arrogant smirk off his face, "Uchiha…"

Naruto looked to see Sakura's face cloud over and her eyes darken. He gulped and felt her chakra spike. The next thing he knew, he was thrown off to the side and Sakura had lunged at Sasuke. The two tumbled over and wrestled on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand. As soon as Naruto sat up, he saw Sasuke laying on the ground glaring up at Sakura. The Pinkette was straddling him and pinning his arms to the ground using her super strength. For a brief second, the blonde saw Sakura blush and Sasuke smirk before they returned to their hateful glares.

"What do you say about that Sasuke?"

He pushed her off him, "Hn,"

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE DEAD UCHIHA!"

Naruto winced when Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and Sasuke jumped away and hid behind a tree. The future hokage knew better then to mess with Sakura when she was pissed. As he watched the enraged kunoichi chase their teammate around the training grounds, he pondered. When would they just admit everything? Why did they have to remain so damn blinded? Would they stop torturing him if they had each other?

Then it hit him. All they needed was someone to help them 'see' their love. The plot formed so easily into his mind. He laid back against the bridge and watched Sakura land a punch to Sasuke cheek before he kicked her away. Getting them together would not be easy since they were so stubborn, and the person to do it had to know them both very well. And who would be the best person for the job? Naruto grinned, why none other then himself.


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, I've decided to take this somewhat slow, but since Sakura and Sasuke already know one another, they will have a happy ending. I can't stand bad endings. Getting the plan started in this chapter may a bit boring, but have patience and bear with me. Lemons, Laughs and Naruto's brilliant plan to get them together will come soon. Review! **

Naruto whistled to himself as he made his way to the team 7 bridge. Today was finally the day to put his plan into action. Operation: Make Uchiha babies had officially commenced. Naruto grinned to himself, _'I'm a genius! I'm so going to be the godfather of at least one of their children!'_

He plopped his bag down and watched the sunrise, eager to watch for his best friends to join him. He chuckled knowing that the hokage was in on his plan and have given him the time to do it.

_YESTERDAY: _

_Naruto grinned from his spot in front of the Godaime's desk. She was peering at him curiously as he bounced up and down. He ran here after escaping his teammate's clutches to get a head start on his plan. "What is it Naruto? Can't you see I have paperwork?"_

"_I have an idea Baa-san!"_

_She sighed and put her pen down. Inwardly she smirked. 'Thank you Naruto for the distraction.' She kept her stoic face, "What's your idea?"_

"_You know all the complaints you've gotten about Sasuke and Sakura fighting?"_

_She cringed. Yes, she knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. Villagers and Shinobi alike constantly whined about the two destroying everything in their path when they were together. "What about it?"_

"_What if I told you I had a plan to get them together so they would stop fighting all the time?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. She loved Naruto like a son, but she didn't know if he had the patience to deal with them. "How do you plan to accomplish this?"_

"_Just give us a mission or a series of missions. Just something to make Sasuke-teme come out of his shell and get Sakura laid. I call it 'Operation: Make Uchiha babies!"_

_She chucked on the inside, "And you're sure this will work? You're confident they will…"_

"_Break down to each other? Yes! Yes I am!"_

_She eyed Naruto for a few seconds while she chewed it over in her head. Naruto playing matchmaker? He'd be lucky enough to get away with it without the two finding out. He looked excited as she stared at him. Why not give it a chance? If he failed, she could always lock the two horny adults in a room and demand they get together. 'It could keep the Uchiha brat here and Sakura would be a lot happier…'_

_Tsunade turned to her drawer and pulled out a few scrolls. She looked through them, picking out a few that would take at least 2 months to complete. "Alright Naruto, I'll give your plan a shot. But they better be together by the time you return. I don't want any more complaints from the village about those two."_

_Naruto grinned, "Thank you Baa-san!"_

"_Go call the two here and I'll give you the mission details."_

_Naruto excitedly shook his head and teleported from the room. Tsunade grinned as she looked through the scrolls. A few of these missions would drive the Uchiha insane. 'How I wish I could see the look on his face if he ever finds out about this.' She looked back up when the original team 7 teleported into her office._

_Sakura looked at her teacher with curious eyes, "You wanted to see us Shishou?" Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "Yes, I have a few missions for you three."_

"_Solo missions?" Sasuke asked with hope in his voice. He needed some time alone desperately._

_She turned her face to the Uchiha and grimaced, "Unfortunately not." She threw the scrolls to Naruto, "You three are to go into water country to do some reconnaissance. The other mission details are on the scrolls. Naruto is team leader."_

_Tsunade almost burst out laughing when the blood drained from Sasuke's face. "Dobe's the team leader?" Sakura was just as shocked, but she didn't let it show. What would possess her teacher to make Naruto team captain? She ignored Sasuke's question and gaping jaw, "How many tasks are there? What's the objective?"_

"_It's all on the scroll. This will take about 2 months to complete. You are to leave tomorrow morning." Sakura gulped. Two months with Sasuke? With only Naruto to keep them separated? 'I'm screwed...' She looked over at him and felt a blush creep up her neck. 'Why does he have to look so damn gorgeous in that vest?'_

_Sasuke was thinking the same thoughts as Sakura while Naruto asked some questions. 'I won't be able to keep away from her for 2 months. Damn her for wearing such tight clothes. I'll be lucky to escape this mission without pouncing on her. It's enough that I didn't take her in the training grounds this morning.'_

"_Sasuke! Sakura!"_

_The two looked up at the Hokage who was grinning at them. "Try to behave alright? No fighting. I've given Naruto permission to hold back assignments should you fight with one another."_

"_But Tsunade-sama!"_

_Tsunade only smirked at her student's exasperated face. The Uchiha was glaring at her. 'Please let them just get together already. I need to keep some of my sanity.' She shook her head, "No arguments, you three are dismissed."_

_The Uchiha was the first to disappear from the office, his anger rolling off him in waves. Sakura left defeated with her head down and her brain trying to not think of how sexy Sasuke looked when he was angry. As Naruto turned to the door Tsunade called him back. "Yes Baa-san?"_

"_You better accomplish this in two months. Otherwise I'm locking you in a room with them until they get together. You will withstand their fighting until they get over their stubborn needs."_

_Naruto gulped. Him alone with the two in a room while they fought? They would kill him! He already feared for his life. He shook his head with determination. "Don't you worry Baa-san! I'll get it done!"_

_She smirked as he left the room. "I bet you will."_

Naruto sighed once he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Sasuke standing over him. "Hey Teme!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why are you the team leader? What did you get us into?"

Naruto stood and threw his pack on his back, "I don't know teme, maybe Baa-san made me team leader because I am capable of leading a team?"

He had to act as oblivious as possible. He could already tell from the look in Sasuke's eyes that he was on to him. The Uchiha adjusted his pack and crossed his arms. "Hn, where's Sakura?"

"I think she said she was having breakfast with Neji and Shikamaru."

Sasuke spat, "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Why the hell would I do what?"

The two boys turned to see Sakura adjusting her green vest over her chest and adjusting her knee high boots. Her spandex shorts clung to her legs like a second skin as she bent over. Her skirt cut up the sides, allowing movement. Her hair fell over her shoulder in waves, being as that it was to the middle of her back now. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and grinned seeing his eyes wide and mouth in a tight line as she bent back up. _'This might be easier then I thought.'_

Naruto was brought from his thoughts when Sasuke questioned Sakura. "Why were you associating with the Hyuuga and Nara?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why's it any of your business?"

"It's my business when your loved crazed state affects our mission."

Naruto sweat dropped when Sakura pulled her pack on and flipped Sasuke off. She walked past the boys and to the edge of the bridge, "Let's get this hell started." Sasuke spoke under his breath, "Stupid wench."

Naruto watched his teammates cross to the forest in silence. He sighed, "Then again, it may be harder then I thought."

LATER THAT DAY:

The three had made good time getting to Fire Countries border. They sat around a campfire now, silence settling down on them. Naruto's eyes flickered between his friends who pointedly refused to look at each other. They had avoided each other while traveling and spoke only to Naruto. _'So stubborn…might as well have some fun!'_

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up from the flames to gaze at Naruto. Her green eyes held curiosity, "Yes?"

He laid on his side, "How's the hospital treating you these days? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

She shrugged, "It's busy, but enjoyable. I just hate the nurse's uniform."

Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke who clenched his hands. Naruto continued, "Is that fan club still bugging you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when Sasuke's head snapped up. "You have a fan club?"

She ignored him, "They're not so bad Naruto-kun. They've backed off since the incident a few weeks ago." Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. He was glaring, "What incident?"

Sakura sighed, "My nurse's uniform is…short and one of the guys lifted my skirt." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Name?"

"Why? You aren't going to do anything about it."

His voice was cold, "Name."

Sakura let out a breath and turned over in her sleeping bag. She ignored the shivers that ran down her back from Sasuke's glare. She was not going to tell him the poor souls name so he could go off and hurt him. She already did that. "Night Naruto-kun."

"Night Sakura-chan."

Sasuke turned his glare to the ground and grunted, "I'll take first watch."

Naruto watched his friends face the opposite direction. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Sakura twitched in her sleeping bag, trying to dispel her thoughts. _'It's not like we're together. Where does he get off on acting so protective?' _ Sakura shut her eyes, forcing herself to get some sleep.

Sasuke was quiet and staring out into the wilderness. His chest ached as thoughts about his lonely life consumed him. Naruto watched the Uchiha from his spot. "Hey teme…"

Sasuke didn't turn, "Hn?"

Naruto grinned, "I've heard the elders have a few marriage proposals for you. Seems like they want the Uchiha clan to revived soon. Are you excited?"

Sakura's eyes shot open at the mention of the words. Marriage proposals? They couldn't do that! Not when she still...felt something. She slightly whimpered and turned over on her stomach, hoping to keep from attracting attention.

If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't show it. He shrugged and let his hands run through his hair. His mind was struggling to comb over Naruto's words. He didn't want a marriage proposal. He wanted the girl from across the campfire. It wouldn't do him good to hope anymore though. He was sure she hated him.

Naruto faintly grinned to himself. _'I'll have to thank Shikamaru for this later. Putting ideas in their heads…check. Operation: Make Uchiha Babies is already off to a good start.' _


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

_Lalala _is Sakura's thoughts

**Lalala **is Sakura's inner

'…' Naruto's thoughts

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

_Lalala _is Sakura's thoughts

**Lalala **is Sakura's inner

'…' Naruto's thoughts

'…' Sasuke's thoughts

**AN: Ehh, this chapter could've been better, but I've been busy and I wanted to get this up so I can move on and get to the good stuff! It's filler and a bit on the short side, but they're finally going to get to the place they need to be and then Naruto will wreak havoc. So forgive me for the boring chapter, I promise chapter 3 will be up soon with a little more interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. As for Possessing her, Chapter 10 just does not want to agree with me. I've already written it three times. Forgive me for the prolonged update. It shall be posted this weekend as well. For now, enjoy!**

THE NEXT DAY:

Naruto was close to ripping out his hair. He had awoken to Sasuke taunting Sakura and Sakura screaming at him. The sight he was granted with irritated him. And Naruto rarely ever became irritated. Sakura had the Uchiha in a headlock and Sasuke had both of her legs pinned underneath him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? We're on a mission!"

Sakura tightened her grip,"He started it!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, Hn,"

Naruto shut his eyes and crossed his arms. He obviously thought he wouldn't have to baby-sit them on a mission. "Teme, apologize."

The Uchiha got up and brushed himself off. "Hn," Sasuke went to his pack and rolled his stuff up. He avoided Sakura's hurt stare and jumped into the trees. "TEME!"

Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura. Her face had been wiped clean of any emotion. He could tell by the slight hunch of her shoulders that she wasn't okay, but he didn't ask. He didn't need to get punched as well. He watched her pack up and turn to him,"Come on Naruto-kun, we should go before Sasuke leaves us behind."

Naruto nodded and followed after Sakura. They were surprised to see Sasuke leaning against a branch, waiting for them. As soon as he saw them, he turned and started to leap through the branches.

Sakura sighed as the team leapt through the trees nimbly. It was only the second day of this mission, and she already wanted to go home. She was running behind both Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to be in engaged in conversation. That left her to her thoughts.

As she stared at Sasuke's back, she couldn't help the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach. She didn't know what to make of him if he got married. She knew it would be hard, but she'd have to stay away. Sakura sighed and looked down at her feet. _I would have to move if he got married! I wouldn't be able to stay in the same place._ _Just thinking of him with another girl makes my blood boil!_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up to see her teammates by her sides. When had she stopped running? Naruto was gazing at her curiously while Sasuke stared blankly at her. Hidden beneath his charcoal eyes however was concern. She just shook her head, "Sorry…I didn't sleep well."

Sasuke shifted, "Why not?"

She looked at Sasuke. His arms were folded across his chest and his biceps clung along his black long sleeved shirt. She had to avert her eyes before she started to drool. _He doesn't like you that way Sak. Might as well start packing when you get back._ She unknowingly threw her hair behind her and looked at her teammates. "Tell you later, let's keep moving."

"You run ahead, that way we can keep an eye on you."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Go on!"

Sakura just shut her mouth and leapt to the next branch, subtly feeling her teammates run behind her. Both had their eyes on her as she ran. Joy. _Maybe I can get Tsunade to make me go away for a yearlong mission. I'll go meet another guy and just forget how stupid I am around Sasuke._

Naruto frowned. Ever since he had yelled at the two this morning, Sakura just seemed sad. Why was it obvious to anyone but Sasuke that she wanted his comfort? Naruto chanced a glance over to the brooding Uchiha. He was staring intently at Sakura's back, as if willing her to turn around and look at him. He knew the Uchiha was worried about their pink haired teammate, but refused to do anything.

'_Damn it Teme…'_

The three ran in silence until they made it to the edge of Wave country's border. The three stopped at the great Naruto Bridge and waited for the transport ship that would take them to Kiri. Sakura sat down and watched the water slowly lap up on the shore. She looked up startled when Sasuke stood next to her, "Why are you so upset?"

Was the Uchiha actually asking how she was? She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"You're my teammate, I cannot ask how you are?"

Sakura snorted. _Probably concerned for the mission. That's all he ever cares about._ "I'm fine, just thinking about things that need to be done when I get home."

"Such as?"

She was a bit surprised. He had never initiated a conversation like this with her. They always fought."I'm moving."

His eyes shot open and she could swear she saw the three tomoes start to spin. He hissed, "What?"

Naruto listened to the two quietly. He was cursing himself in his head. _'Now look what you've done moron. If she moves…you'll never hear the end of it. Do something!_' He opened his mouth to talk when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up. He glared, "Why?"

She didn't really have an answer. She just shrugged and turned away from him. Sasuke was agitated. She thought she would escape him? She had another thing coming. So what if she didn't like him now? That gave her no excuse to leave her home. "You can't move."

She glared at him. Was he actually trying to tell her what to do? She suppressed the urge to punch him. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to intervene before things got ugly.

Naruto walked over to the two, and took out his mission scroll. Time to turn things around and force them together! He grinned, "Okay you two, listen up!"

The two looked over at him with glares. "What dobe?"

"According to this, you both will have to act a little differently from what you normally would."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,"Hn…"

Sakura was confused, "Act how?"

"Like you're in love. We're going undercover in Kiri." He looked at Sasuke, "You and Sakura will have to pretend you're in a relationship. I will be Sasuke's cousin. Our goal is to follow and watch a contact for Kabuto. NO FIGHTING!"

Sakura stopped breathing. She had to pretend to be in a relationship with Sasuke? Her inner was doing a happy dance. **FINALLY! SHOW HIM WHAT HE NEEDS IN A WOMAN GIRL!**

Sasuke could feel his heart beat pick up. Pretend he was in love? He didn't have to pretend. Then it hit him. This would be a perfect opportunity to show her what an Uchiha was capable of. _'Hn, she won't want to move after I'm done with her.' _He knew he would have to act conspicuous and normal if he wanted his plan to go smoothly. He grunted, "Why? What's the point?"

Sakura glared, "Are you questioning mission orders? What, am I not good enough to even pretend with? Fine, be that way jackass."

He ignored her, "How are you going to be my cousin dobe? You have insane hair."

"Hey Teme! Don't insult my hair!" Sakura laughed quietly, "He is right about that Naruto…it's kind of out there for you to be related to Sasuke."

"Fine! I'll be in the relationship with Sakura and you'll be our friend! How do you like that Teme?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Hn."

"Sasuke…please don't argue. You don't have to do anything. Just pretend."

Sasuke frowned. _'That's getting annoying…if she wants to pretend, then I'll pretend. I won't have to for long anyway.'_ He looked over the bridge to see the ship docking. "The ship is here." He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. Her face flushed and she bit her lip. Sasuke smirked, "Come on baby, let's go." Naruto watched with his own grin as the two walked to the boarding dock. He trailed behind them. _'It's weird seeing the Teme act like that. Thank you Kami for giving him some common sense and making him worried about his missions.'_

While on the boat, Sasuke kept his arm firmly planted around Sakura's waist. She looked up at him curiously, "Why are you still near me?"

He didn't look at her. "Mission."

Sakura sighed, "Of course it's for the mission…" She dropped her voice a whisper, "It's always for the mission."

"Hn, why do you say that?"

She let out a broken chuckle, "You always say it's for the mission. I swear if you could marry a mission, you would." She was surprised to see a small smirk grace his face. "Not a mission, but a part of it."

_What the hell does that mean? _She felt his hand squeeze her waist. She peered at him while he looked down at her. "Why do you wish to move from Konoha?"

She struggled with what to say. Did she tell him that it was because she couldn't bear to see him love another girl? Or did she tell him it was for her own benefit? "I don't know how to answer that Sasuke."

"Aa…"

Naruto stood on Sasuke's other side frowning, "I wish we had ramen right now…I'm starving!"

"How you survive on ramen, I will never understand. It's so unhealthy Naruto-kun." She felt Sasuke squeeze her waist. She looked up to see an annoyed look across his face. _What's his problem?_

It was a long boat ride, with the three keeping to themselves as they kept their chakra masked. Sasuke refused to leave Sakura's side and Sakura could feel herself falling into place next to him. Naruto watched how whenever they were quiet, their bodies unconsciously moved closer to one another. They hadn't fought since this morning, and he was grateful for the ceasefire between them. Maybe he could speed this up. He read over Tsunade's scroll and picked out details to use. _'I definitely could do that! It'll be hilarious to see the teme get jealous. Hehe, I'm such a genius!'_

"What's this?"

Naruto quickly rolled up the paper and looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura both hovering above him. Sakura tilted her head, "Since when do you smirk when you read Naruto-kun? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to turn into Sasuke."

Sasuke visibly frowned, "God no…"

Sakura giggled and poked Naruto's head. "What's so interesting? You've been ignoring us dear leader."

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms. Naruto shook his head and tried not to sweat. "Nothing! Just going over mission details!"

"May we see?"

Naruto jumped up and hugged the plans to himself, "No!" The two gazed at Naruto with wide eyes. The Uchiha then narrowed them, "What are you hiding dobe?"

"Me hiding something? That's absurd."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up her forehead. Absurd? Did Naruto really just use that word? She looked at Sasuke who turned to look at her as well. He looked just as confused as she did. Naruto wanted to hit himself, now they were both onto him! Shit! He pointed out towards the water, "Look! We're almost there!"

His teammates lifted their heads and saw the island start to approach. They were one of the last groups to pile off the boat and onto the dock. The pink haired kunoichi looked around, "Should we grab an Inn?" She grinned at Naruto, "Or doesyour precious plans say otherwise?"

'_She's on to me!'_

Sasuke let out a small sigh and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come."

"So bossy…" she said rolling her eyes. Her heart pounded when Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, "You like it that way."

He chuckled at her flushed face and turned back around, tugging her behind him. Naruto sighed in relief, "Now to get them alone…"


	4. Day 2 Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Chapter 3! I got time today, so chapter 4 should be up later! Review!**

Naruto walked ahead of his friends, eager to quickly find the Inn Kakashi had told him about. When he spotted it, he turned to his friends and grinned. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist and she had her own arms wrapped around his waist. Blushes invaded both their cheeks, yet their eyes were looking anywhere but each other. Naruto cleared his throat, "Why don't you lovebirds go get food. I'll get the room."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You're turning down the chance to go get ramen?"

"I'll get ramen later. You both go enjoy yourselves. We've got a big day tomorrow!" His whiskers were prominent, "When you get back to the inn, just ask the clerk for the room."

He scampered off after that, using a bit of chakra to leap into the town. Sasuke and Sakura stood there with baffled faces. "What's up with him? He's been acting so weird since we left."

Sasuke just shook his head. He agreed with the kunoichi next him. Naruto had definitely been acting…well secretive. It was unlike the blonde shinobi who usually never had a care in the world. He was still reeling from him being named team leader. He tugged Sakura along down the road until he found a restaurant he deemed worthy to eat at.

He led the girl inside and waited until the timid hostess looked up. "Hi! Wel-" She finally got a look at the dark Uchiha. Her face filled with a red blush and she stumbled over her words. When she stopped herself, she led the two over to a table and sat them down. Sasuke frowned, "Perhaps we could have something a bit more private?"

Sakura was in her own little heaven. Sasuke was treating her to dinner and asking for a quieter spot? Did someone take over his body? Her face was scarlet as the hostess sat them in the back and gave them each a small menu. She walked away from them, grabbing a few of the waitresses with her.

Sakura just stared at her teammate. "Sasuke?"

He didn't look up, "Hn?"

"Why here? Why the privacy? I would have been fine with ramen and going back to the inn."

He peeked his eyes up and almost moaned. Her face was so red and her eyes looked clouded over. Her mouth was parted and her tongue peeked out between her pink lips, revealing the tip of pink tongue. He almost leapt at her right then and there. He had to grip the edge of the seat to keep himself under control. _'Not yet Uchiha…you need to change her mind first.' _

He decided to stay in character, being the perfectionist that he is. "I cannot take my girl out to a wonderful dinner? I prefer the privacy to simply be alone with you."

Sakura wanted to melt into the seat. As her teammate went back to scanning his menu her inner spoke up. She was glaring at her; **He's saying that for the mission…you do realize that right? **

She almost groaned_, Don't ruin it. For once we aren't fighting._

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. She knew Sasuke was only acting like this for the mission. She winced a bit and rubbed her arms. Why did it sting to think about it that way? _Because you want him to mean it for real moron. He won't…he's got marriage proposals waiting for him at home. _

Sasuke put his menu down and raked his eyes over his teammates form. She had looked so happy a moment ago, what made her change? He would never understand why her moods affected him. "Sakura?"

She looked up, "Ha-hai?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not?"

"You're a bad liar."

_Holy shit…another conversation. I must be losing it. _"How so?"

He clasped his hands together and put them in front of his mouth, studying her. Sakura felt her mouth go dry as she gazed into Sasuke's dark charcoal eyes. They were guarded as usual, but she could see another emotion behind them. Was it…actual concern?

She broke away from his probing gaze and looked down when the waitress came. She wanted to slap herself, why was she acting so timid? She was never like this around anyone except...well for the Uchiha across from her. She looked up to see the waitress ogling Sasuke. Knots twisted in her stomach. "What can I get for you sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Sakura grit her teeth. Why the hell would this girl call her Sasuke sweetheart? Err- did she just think that? Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura's face as he calmly repeated his order. "What would you like Sakura?"

"Uhh- The same as him please."

Sasuke handed both menus to the flushing waitress and then leaned forward, grabbing Sakura's hand. Heat sparked in her arm as his large hand caressed hers.

He noted how her small hand fit so easily into his larger one. "Sakura, why are you moving?"

"Why do you care Sasuke?"

"Answer me."

She glared at him, "I'm not a possession you know…I can move if I want to."

"Hn, you have no idea what it would do to others do you?"

_What it would do to others? What the hell is he going on about? _"I sincerely doubt that."

His voice dropped, "You'd be breaking up our team."

"I seem to recall you doing that years ago Uchiha."

His eyes narrowed, "That was low."

"But true and you know it."

WITH NARUTO:

"Yes, one room for Uzumaki and one for the couple." He said leaning over the counter. Oh this would be perfect! Making them stay together! He'd lock them in that room until their hormones would force them to do something.

If that didn't work, well he always had a back up plan. The clerk gave him a key and then let him look over the information. "Yes that's right. You won't miss them. The girl has pink hair and the man looks like he has a stick up his ass."

The clerk chuckled, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!"

He dashed up to his room and quickly scrawled out a note. He found some tape and taped it to the door across the hall as he left in search of ramen. "Too bad I won't get to see Teme's face. Everyone in Konoha would love this!"

How right he was. Everyone in Konoha had taken bets to see how long it would take for the two to finally crack. Naruto was simply the messenger and cupid, getting his own revenge for all the torture they had inflicted upon him for years.

BACK WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA:

They had made it through most of their dinner in silence and truth be told, Sasuke was still irritated she wouldn't tell him whey she wanted to leave. He wouldn't let her leave, and after going so long without her he craved to have her. Sure, he still liked to be alone, but only with her. He wanted to groan, _'I'll have to chain her to a tree…or my bed. I like the second option better. I'll piss her off, get her angry and then pounce on her all day long. I quite like that idea.' _

Sasuke almost let a grin cross his face. He loved picking fights with the woman across from him. It was a sight to see her all worked up and out of breath. Knowing that he made her angry on some different plain of existence stirred a carnal instinct within him.

The Uchiha leaned back and gazed at the girl. Time to bug her again. "What's the reason you want to move Sakura…you usually don't like running from your problems."

She wanted to punch him and his smug attitude. Why did he have to act like he knew everything in the world? The kunoichi couldn't deny it though, she really did hate running from her problems. Why did he have to push every one of her buttons?

She watched a slow confident and sexy smirk cross his face. He moved his arms to cross his chest and he purposely flexed his biceps. They strained against the material. She could see his vest get tighter. "Answer me Sakura."

Gah! She stood up, "You wanna know my problem Uchiha? You really want to understand why I want to move? YOU! You and your stupid marriage proposals!"

She turned on her heel and grabbed her pack. She made her way to the front of the restaurant. Sasuke watched her with calculated eyes. He had the feeling it was because of Naruto's words that made her want to leave. He was curious as he laid down a few bills and quickly caught up with her. Where did Naruto get this information? He'd send a messenger hawk to Kakashi later.

He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Sakura, that was rude."

"Shut it Uchiha. I'm not in the mood."

Ouch. They walked in silence back to the inn where upon entrance the clerk almost started laughing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh I know who you are." She turned to Sakura, "And you're Mrs. Uchiha! Here's your room key."

Both of their eyes went wide. Did she really call her Mrs. Uchiha? Their thoughts were in sync. They both liked the sound of it. Sakura took the room key and grumbled, "I'm going to kill Naruto."

"Take a number. I got first shot."

"Oh no you don't! I do!"

They argued all the way to their room where they were met with a piece of paper. Sasuke swiped it from the door and held it out so the two could read it.

_Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, _

_Hope you lovebirds enjoyed your dinner. I'll be back later. Enjoy the room. _

_And try not to be so loud when you find your surprise inside. _

_-Naruto_

Sakura eyed the note warily as Sasuke gripped the paper. A surprise? The dobe knew he hated surprises. Sakura quickly unlocked the door and shoved the door open. The pair walked into the room with startled expressions.

How Naruto had managed to talk the clerk into decorating their room with balloons and banners congratulating the two on their new 'Marriage' they would never understand.

"We kill him together." Sakura said staring at the chaos.

The Uchiha only nodded, "Agreed."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Naruto snuck back to the Inn, his stomach full of ramen and his curiosity bright as he made his way to his room. When he turned down the hall and stood in front of his room, the door behind him opened. He felt two angry chakra signatures behind him.

He turned to find Sakura clenching her fists and Sasuke glaring at him, his hand itching to Chidori the poor blonde. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Mind explaining our situation oh dear leader?"

Oh shit…the two together when they were angry was hilarious…only if it wasn't directed at him. He stuck his hand behind his head, "I don't know what you're talking about! Kakashi-sensei was the one who set up the rooms. Maybe it was a joke."

Sasuke held up his note, "Try again dobe."

Naruto pulled at his collar, "Is it me, or is it hot here?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before Sasuke smirked at the fuming kunoichi. "Be my guest dear."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him into the room she and Sasuke were sharing and shoved him to sit on the bed. Sasuke shut the door behind him.

Sakura exploded, "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE US A ROOM TO SHARE? YOU AND SASUKE SHOULD BE SHARING, NOT ME AND HIM!"

"I happen to like the arrangement." Sasuke said from his spot by the door.

She clenched her fist and grabbed Naruto's collar, "Shut up Sasuke! You'll get your turn!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the dramatic kunoichi. Naruto looked scared for his life. He had to come up with a lie…and fast. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I was told that Kakashi-sensei set up the room bookings! It was his idea of a joke! I tried to get them to switch it!"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough baka."

"Sakura-channn! Please don't be mad! I thought you two could take a joke." Naruto whined.

She sighed and released the hold she had on Naruto's collar. She grabbed at her hair frustrated. "Fine, deal with Sasuke then. I'll be in the shower."

Sasuke smirked and watched the kunoichi disappear into the bathroom. Naruto looked at his best friend, what could he possibly be thinking? Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why are you so intent on keeping us together?"

Naruto looked anywhere but the Uchiha's eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke sighed. Sakura wouldn't be too thrilled if he used the sharingan on him. Sasuke only narrowed his eyes, "You're up to something dobe. I will find out what it is."

"Me? Up to something? You make me sound like an evil mastermind Teme! I'm hurt!"

Sasuke moved to sit at the table in the room, "Hn, you'll get hurt even more if you keep this up. Save yourself the pain and tell me."

Naruto stood and stretched, "Will you look at the time! It's so late and we have to get up so early!" He dashed for the door, his words loud as he ran, "ENJOY SLEEPING WITH SAKURA-CHAN! I GOTTA GO! BYE!"

"DOBE!"


	5. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Bwhahahaha! Finally! I've been dying to introduce this chapter! Enjoy! **

Sakura awoke to something warm cradled behind her. She had actually slept well despite being angry at both her teammates. Sasuke had nonstop bugged her to let everything go and just stay in the room with him the previous evening.

It was for the mission that she stayed instead of throwing him in Naruto's room. It had been awkward to sleep so close to him, and she could tell last night that his apprehension was just as much as hers.

Sakura tried to move but found something restraining her to the bed. Upon close inspection, she found it to be Sasuke's arm. His leg was also draped around hers. "Sasuke!" She hissed.

The Uchiha didn't respond and kept sleeping. Sakura tried moving his arm only to have him clutch her closer in his sleep. Sakura groaned, "Sasuke! Wake up before Naruto barges-"

"TIME TO WAKE UP SAKURA-CHAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP TEME!" Naruto screamed while throwing their door open. His eyes widened seeing the two cuddled up together. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. It didn't work.

He fell to the ground laughing and holding his stomach. "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE THE DAY WHEN YOU TWO CUDDLE! THIS IS PRICELESS!"

"Dobe…can you be any louder?"

Naruto looked up between his bouts of laughter to see Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto quickly switched his gaze to a quiet Sakura who seemed to be staring intently at the Uchiha's bare chest. Her cheeks were bright pink as she stared at the flawless skin and toned muscles. _I want to sink my teeth into them! Gah! Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, "See something you like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke turned to stare at Sakura who immediately looked down. Her nightgown was shifted around and both straps fell off her shoulders. Sasuke strained to not lower his eyes and catch a glimpse of her full chest. He didn't care if Naruto was in the room, he would lunge at her and take her. _'Mine. She's mine.' _

The two love stricken adults were knocked from their thoughts by Naruto standing. "We need to go. Dress in civilian clothes. We have to go meet some contacts today."

Naruto left the two alone with their sparking hormonal tension and went into the hallway. Once he shut the door, he burst out laughing. "This is going faster then I thought!" He listened to the two argue softly before they appeared at the door in regular clothes. Sasuke had a frown on his face. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "What's up teme?"

"Her skirt."

Naruto looked at her blue flowing skirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Too short."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Are we going? Let's go meet these contacts and actually gather some information."

She grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's hands, tugging them behind her. Once outside in the town with their chakra masked, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, "Calm down cherry blossom. We have all day." Naruto snickered as the three walked along the road. Sakura looked around eagerly at all the shops with books and clothes. Sasuke was mentally taking notes of everything that made her eyes bright. Naruto fished out a map and looked up. "Let's turn right here."

The two followed after Naruto who stopped at what seemed to be a park. He looked on to see 4 people sitting at a picnic table chatting softly. He walked up the table, "Excuse me, but would any of you happen to be Satoshi?" The older man at the table grinned as Sasuke and Sakura joined Naruto. "You're Uzumaki Naruto correct?"

"Hai! These are my teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Satoshi stood and shook all their hands, "I'm Satoshi. This is my team," He pointed to a brown haired girl who was smirking at Sasuke, "Ami." He switched his gaze to the two boys who had bright grins on their faces, "Aki and Fumio."

Ami patted the bench beside her, "Won't you join us?"

Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke's back. "Sit and relax Teme. Satoshi, may I speak with you?"

Satoshi nodded and stood, following after Naruto. Sasuke was hesitant to let Sakura go, but did so reluctantly and sat next to Ami. She gazed up at him with love stricken eyes. Sakura sat next to Fumio who turned his body to face her, "Sakura right?" She smiled at the boy. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. His face held a boyish charm to it and his grin was infectious. "Hai, nice to meet you Fumio-kun."

Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched the interaction. He barely paid the girl next to him any mind. Fumio grinned and grabbed a piece of her pink hair, "You're hair is absolutely breathtaking. Is it natural?"

_Oh my…well isn't he just…wow. _Sakura's inner was grinning at her. **Maybe you should move here! **

Sakura nodded, "Yes it is." Fumio smiled, "You're cute when you blush."

Sasuke shut his eyes, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth. He wanted to strangle something. Preferably Naruto or the boy staring at what was his.

Naruto was struggling not to laugh a couple feet away. Satoshi happened to be a good friend of Tsunade's and was well aware of what was going on. "Fumio's a big flirt and once Ami sets her eyes on something, she fights for it."

"Perfect! This will help greatly. I can't thank you enough!"

Satoshi dug in his pocket and gave some papers to Naruto. "We've already done some gathering about the target. He frequents this club at night. I believe Tsunade said something about Sakura being excellent at seduction missions?"

"Hai, she's been trained by Tsunade herself. Maybe we as a group should go and observe him. It will give them some time to acquaint with one another."

"Are you sure your plan will work Naruto?"

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke. He looked close to strangling the boy across from him. Sakura was talking with the boy who was grinning and playing with her hair. "Yes, one of them will snap soon. The only question is who."

"Be my guest, have your fun. We can start our surveillance tomorrow. Just tell my students to be back at 8 pm tonight."

Naruto nodded and walked back to the table. He sat down next to Sasuke and put his hands behind his head, "Satoshi said you all have to head back by 8." Ami blinked. A day off? Well, maybe she could use it to her advantage. "Sasuke-kun? Would you like to grab some food?"

He didn't look at her. He was glaring too intently at Sakura. "Hn."

Fumio smiled, "Food sounds wonderful. Sakura, may I treat you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth when Naruto slapped his hand across it. "Oh a date! Go Sakura, you deserve it!" Sasuke shoved Naruto away, "Aren't we undercover dobe? Or are you going back on mission orders?"

"We're not on the clock now, therefore there's no need to pretend." He smiled at Fumio, "Take care of our cherry blossom."

Fumio grinned and tugged Sakura up from her spot. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close to him as they walked. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto. He hissed, "What the fuck is wrong with you dobe?"

Naruto tilted his head in mock confusion, "What's wrong teme? It's not like you two are actually together. You're just acting like this for the mission. Are you jealous?" Oh…the Uchiha was close to snapping. He stood and followed after the two, an evil look in his eye. Naruto sat there with a confused Ami and amused Aki. Aki just shook his head, "Lovebirds eh?"

"Stubborn lovebirds. The point of this mission is for them to finally get together." Naruto said rolling his eyes. Why did he get stuck with two horny passive aggressive teammates? It would make his life so much easier if they just had sex already.

Aki chuckled, "I see. No wonder Satoshi was laughing all morning. The Uchiha is very possessive of Sakura-san. That will not bode well for Fumio."

"Hai he is…just to blind to see what's right in front of him if he only talks." He turned to the young brunette, "That's where I was hoping you could help."

She pouted, "So Sasuke's off limits?"

"Yes, sorry."

She snapped her fingers, "Damn…I guess I'll just have to go back to gazing at you Aki."

Aki rolled his eyes. "What do you need Ami to do?"

Naruto smirked, "Sakura is just as possessive of Sasuke as he is of her. Make her jealous."

Ami grinned, "I think I can do that." Naruto warily sighed, "Just watch out. When she's angry, she can shatter the earth."

Aki rubbed his chin, "We've heard. She's been taught by your hokage correct?" Naruto nodded. Ami giggled, "I won't cross too many lines. I guess I better go get started."

The two boys watched Ami get up and leap after the direction Sasuke went. Naruto leaned back and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now to sit back and watch the chaos unfold! I'm such a genius."

"What do you plan to do if they find out Naruto-san?"

Naruto paled at the thought. They would kill him for all the hell he was putting them through. He gulped, "Well they won't find out! I hope…"

"Then we may want to follow and intervene if a fight breaks out."

Knowing the Uchiha and Sakura…Aki may be right. Naruto nodded and stood with Aki, slowly walking after the rest of their group.

Fumio had dragged Sakura to a little café that was close to the inn she was staying at. They took a seat near the window where Fumio leaned forward and grabbed Sakura's hand, "The Sakura Haruno. I can't believe I'm finally meeting my idol!"

Her eyes went wide, "Idol?"

"A medic-nin much like myself and trained under the famous fifth hokage. You're known for your ability to shatter the earth. How can I not idolize you?"

Her inner was fanning herself,** Oh. My. God! Sakura! Say something to the nice boy who complimented you on your skills! **Sakura smiled, "Thank you Fumio-kun, you're very kind."

Fumio grinned, "Not only that, but you're more beautiful then most descriptions. Pictures do not do you justice my dear."

_Oh swoon. He really knows how to talk. If only Ino were here to help me! I'm only this timid around Sasuke…_

Sakura let a blush fill her face, "That's so nice to say Fumio. Thank you."

"You're much to modest." He waved the waiter over, "Go ahead Sakura, ladies first." Sakura clumsily asked for her food while Fumio grinned. "I'll have the same as the lovely lady." The waiter shook his head and left the two alone.

Sasuke sat across the café with Ami, glaring in Sakura's direction. Naruto's accusation of being jealous rang in his mind. _'I am not jealous. I'm possessive. There's a difference.' _

"So Sasuke-kun, what's it like being an Uchiha? Do you get everything you want?" Sasuke let out a forlorn sigh as he watched a smile cross Sakura's face. "Not everything." Ami followed his gaze to Sakura and she grinned. Naruto owed her for this. "Say Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What do you see in Sakura-san? I've been told you two constantly fight. Wouldn't that be kind of boring? I'm sure I can show you more exciting things!" Sasuke looked at the girl now. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Sakura. He looked back at Sakura who was now staring at him, a sad smile on her face.

Naruto watched the two from his spot out front. He rubbed his hands together and snickered, this was getting good! Aki sat next to him, his eyes on Fumio. Fumio had a dark look on his face as Sakura stared at Sasuke. Ami looked close to laughing at her teammate. "Something tells me that Uchiha-san and Fumio will not get along."

"It's perfect! Where's popcorn when I need it?"

Sakura watched a blank look cross her teammate's face. Why did he look so upset? So mad? Was it because she went to eat with this guy? Inside she felt guilty. She still loved Sasuke, but here she was having lunch with a stranger.

Her inner snorted at her and rolled her eyes. **If he wanted you, wouldn't he have made a move for you? **It was true, but Sasuke was also very closed off about his emotions. This could be his way of showing he cared.

Her head hurt. It didn't help that Ami was leaning across the table, flaunting her chest to her Sasuke. Damn! There it was again. She broke away from Sasuke's eye contact and looked down. _I need to get out of here. _Sakura stood, "I'm sorry Fumio-san, but I need to get out of here." She put some bills down on the table and started to walk away from the table.

Fumio grabbed her wrist, "Are you okay? Would you like me to walk you back to your Inn?"

"I will escort her."

Fumio and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke hovering near the two, anger shining in his eyes. He held out a hand to Sakura, urging her silently to take it. "Come." She smiled, "Thank you Sasuke."

She let the Uchiha grasp her hand and his arm wrap around her waist. She would never tire of that feeling. The two walked out, leaving a snickering Ami and a pissed off Fumio. Sasuke and Sakura moved in sync down the street, passing Naruto and Aki.

Naruto gazed after them, "That went smoother then I thought."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "You were anticipating them leaving together?"

"What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. He just needs a push. I saw Sakura flush and her eyes get darker when Ami wouldn't stop flirting with Sasuke. Sasuke was pissed off that Sakura looked like she wanted to cry and was ready to punch Fumio."

"You can tell all that just by watching them?"

"They're my best friends. Stubborn but friends. I know them inside and out. Which is why I'm the one doing this instead of our mentor."

"Sounds complicated. I wish Fumio and Ami would get together as well. Make me have less headaches."

Naruto grinned, "I like you! You and I will get along just fine!"

BACK AT THE INN:

Sasuke led Sakura into their room and shut the door behind him. He turned to face her with a glare, "What did the fucker do? Are you okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair. Sakura watched the strands slowly fall over his fingers. How she longed to be the one doing that. She focused back on his smoldering gaze. He let out a sigh, "You looked like you wanted to cry."

Shit, did she? She hadn't meant to drag Sasuke away from his 'date.' She wanted to vomit at the idea. Her attitude changed thinking of Ami, "I'm sorry, did I drag you away from your toy?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

She crossed to the other side of the bed and put her hands on her hips. The more distance between them, the better. "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine, but you must be reeling from leaving your new little girlfriend. I wonder how the marriage proposals will react to that when you go home!"

This woman was so frustrating. He was an Uchiha, he understood things perfectly well. But when it came to Sakura, he was a lost little puppy, needing a handbook to help him. It was a thing about her that he loved though, it kept him guessing and trying to understand her.

"Sakura, you are thoroughly mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken Uchiha! You just don't want me around other guys because you think I'll mess up the mission. Newsflash! I'm a woman who knows how to take care of herself you selfish jackass!"

He was beyond confused now. Where was this coming from? When had he said any of this? Anger settled in his chest now and he growled, "When the fuck have I said that to you? When the fuck have I said any of this shit to you?"

She sat down on the bed and hugged a pillow, "You don't need to say it. I know you."

He slammed his fist against the door. Sakura didn't flinch. It was taking every fiber of his being not to leap at her and make her apologize for those thoughts. Instead, he opened the door, and turned to leave, "You'll never fucking learn." He slammed the door shut behind him. Sakura threw her pillow against the door and crossed her arms in a childish way. Where had all that even come from? He had asked her if she was okay and she completely blew up at him.

She groaned and laid back. "Smooth Haruno. Smooth."

WITH NARUTO:

He sighed as he dragged Sasuke back to the inn later that night. He found the Uchiha brooding alone in a bar, knocking back cups of Sake. "How are you not drunk teme? You had like 16 shots!"

"I can actually handle my liquor thank you."

"Why did you leave Sakura-chan alone? Did you two fight?"

Sasuke didn't meet his friend's probing gaze, "Hn."

Naruto grit his teeth as they entered the inn. Dammit, and things had gone so well this afternoon. He had been expecting them to be locked in the room when he got back. _'They just need some more time.' _

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke and Sakura's room and shoved Sasuke in. "Apologize." Naruto slammed the door behind the cold Uchiha and leaned against it, listening to the rustles. He could only hear whispered words.

Sasuke had dragged his shirt and pants off, dragging some pajama bottoms on. Sakura faced away from him, but he could tell she was awake and that she had been crying. He slowly crawled into the bed and with a deep breath, wrapped his arms around the kunoichi's waist.

Her breath stilled, _what's he doing? _Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I hope you aren't mad at me."

Sasuke…apologizing? Was she dreaming? She quickly pinched herself, rubbing the agitated skin. She lifted her head to see Sasuke staring down at her. Even in the dark of night, his face was still beautiful. She'd give anything to have this every night, "I'm sorry too Sasuke-k…" She shut her mouth and blushed. Sasuke grimaced but leaned back and held her close. Naruto wanted to rip his hair out. '_For the love of kami! Just say it already! You two will send me to an early grave!'_

The blonde quickly ran to his room, paper and a pen in his hand. "More pushing. More dates, more locking them in that room." He knew the seduction mission at the end would push Sasuke over the edge. He grinned, "This is will be good."


	6. Day 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, I'm skipping ahead a bit. Not by much, but this chapter will contain a flashback and explain why I'm skipping 10 days ahead. Since you all have been waiting patiently, I have a little surprise for you all at the end too. Don't worry…if this chapter seems out of place, you'll understand why it's posted sooner rather then later in the next few chapters. Sorry for the long update everyone! This and Possessing Her will be updated this weekend! Review!**

**ANN: There is a small lime in this chapter. Our couple does not go all the way…yet. I'm getting there! Don't worry it's coming!**

10 DAYS LATER:

Sasuke had no idea what to make of his situation anymore. He, Sakura and Naruto were sitting at a café, waiting on Satoshi and his team to arrive. He refused to look at the girl he sat next to. Not since the incident 10 days ago. Thinking of it made the blood rush to his groin. _'Why? Why did I do that? Sakura probably won't even come near me now.'_

Little did he know that the pink haired kunoichi beside him was freaking out just as much. _This was not how it was supposed to go! He's barely touched me for the past ten days!_ While this fact was true, they were both trying to analyze…what really happened?

_FLASHBACK: 10 DAYS PRIOR:_

_Sakura tossed and turned in the bed, looking for the warmth that had made her fall asleep. Reluctantly, she sat up and looked around, surprised to see Sasuke standing out on the balcony, a glass in his hand. The pinkette stood and went to the door, speaking softly to the man in front of her, "Sasuke?"_

_He turned when he heard her voice, the liquid in his glass spilling, "Sakura? What are you doing up?"_

_She fidgeted, "I got cold."_

_He let out a dark chuckle as he stared at the pinkette in front of him. "Oh you silly silly girl."_

_She raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. "Have you been drinking Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke downed the contents of his glass and walked to Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her in the room. After he shut the doors, he set the glass down and turned to the confused kunoichi. He purred, "Sakura…"_

_Her eyes went wide when the man swept her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. He stuck his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath, "God you smell divine."_

_Divine? Okay…he was drunk. She pulled away from him to look at his face. Nothing gave the vibe off that he was drunk. In fact, he looked perfectly relaxed. The only way she could tell was how he was talking to her. He never spoke this way to her. Ever. "Sasuke, you're drunk, you need to sleep."_

"_Sakura…oh god Sakura." He pulled her back to him and moved his hands up and down her back, "You're cold. Let me warm you up."_

_Her eyes went wide as he pulled her to the bed and made her lie down on his stomach. She purred in contentment as his hands rubbed up and down her spine, kneading and pounding in her tense spots. Her body gradually grew warmer as Sasuke laid next to her and pulled her to lie in his embrace. When her head hit his chest, she stopped breathing. 'I can't believe this. He's actually cuddling with me. He massaged my back and…oh god he probably isn't even aware of his actions!'_

_His hand moved up and down her side, lightly stroking it. He was fully conscious of what he was doing. He was using the advantage that he could act to find out some answers. It wouldn't hurt to put some ideas in her head as well. He sighed and held her close, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hold you."_

_Sakura stilled. Did he mean that? Or was that the liquor talking? She listened, hoping he would recall this. His voice was low, "You're one hell of a woman, my woman."_

_His…woman? Her inner was doing backflips. Her heart beat fast. "Sasuke…"_

"_That's not my name."_

"_Wh-what?"_

_He moved her to lie on her back. He hovered over her body now, his dark eyes gazing intently into her emerald ones. "You haven't called me my name for a year now. I miss it."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "But I call you Sasuke…that's your name."_

"_Not the name you call me."_

_She was beyond confused until it clicked in her mind. Had she really stopped calling him Sasuke-kun? Is that why he got so offensive everytime she said Sasuke? "You mean Sasuke-kun?"_

_He visibly relaxed and laid his head near the crook of her neck. It felt so good to hear that name again. He felt right whenever she called him that. "Finally…finally you beautiful creature."_

_Sakura was rendered speechless. What could she say to a drunk Sasuke? Her eyes went wide when she felt his hands cup her cheeks. She stared up into hot, dark coal eyes. They shined back at her with lust and love, "You're mine Sakura. I won't let anyone take you away."_

"_You won't?"_

_He just stared at her, waiting for her to take everything in. 'She thinks I'm drunk…she's adorable when she's confused.'_

_The Uchiha sat up and pulled the confused girl into his arms. He leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers, revealing in how soft they were. Why had he waited so long to do this? He massaged her lips with his tongue, using his teeth to gently nip at her lip. Sakura moaned into his mouth, her body shaking with delight. Sasuke Uchiha was finally kissing her!_

_His arms wrapped around her, and her hands splayed out against his bare and broad chest. He shivered and held her head to his, so her puffy full lips wouldn't escape his. She pulled back to breath and leaned her forehead against his. She rasped against his lips, "Sasuke-kun…"_

_His eyes rolled back into his head. She sounded so sexy when she said his name like that. He looked up into her lust covered emerald orbs and let a feral growl rip from his throat. He threw her down onto the bed and covered her body with his. "You know I didn't like it when that prick took you out. His bloody hands were touching what is mine."_

_Sakura whimpered as Sasuke nipped her flesh with his teeth. She couldn't remember that Sasuke was supposedly drunk. Hell, she couldn't remember her own name due to the ministrations his mouth unleashed on her. "Sasuke-kun…don't be jealous."_

_He smirked, "I'm possessive, not jealous." His hand trailed down her side and bare thigh, "I want what's mine, what's always been mine." Her breath hitched when she felt his hand near her warm womanhood. How she craved to feel more. Sakura stared up into his dark eyes and felt the breath from her lungs escape. She could feel how his toned body molded against hers. Her nightgown strap slipped down her shoulder and distracted Sasuke's attention. "Right now Sasuke? Here?"_

_He drove his teeth into her collarbone, making her cry out and latch onto the Uchiha's biceps. "Now."_

_She put her hand on his chest and looked at him with a pleading look. "But…Naruto…he'll get so awkward around us if we do it when he's right across the hall. Let's wait until he's out some night with Satoshi and his group. Then I'll do anything you want. Besides…you're drunk."_

_Sasuke frowned, but nodded. He knew she was right. Naruto would never let it go if he heard their moans and screams. The Uchiha sighed and placed a kiss to the top of the Pinkette's chest. He wrapped the shivering kunoichi in his arms and back under the covers. "Anything?"_

"_Anything Sasuke-kun."_

_END FLASHBACK: _

Naruto stared at both his friends with a calculating look. Blushes were apparent on their faces, but their bodies were close. They barely talked to each other for almost two weeks! If they did talk, it was mission related. His mind was in panic mode. They were 13 days into the mission, and he had made no visible progress! It seemed as though he had a while before the mission was up, he knew time would fly by fast. He tried poking and prodding them, but nothing worked!

'_What do I have to do? Why are you two so damn stubborn? WHY WON'T YOU TWO JUST HAVE SEX ALREADY?' _

He was dying to know what had both their tongues tied. He placed his hands on the table and looked at his team. "Alright! You both have been silent for the past week and a half! What gives?"

The two looked up startled at their friend before relaxing. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it on his leg. "We're fine dobe. Just watching for the target."

Sakura giggled, "I'm going to go get some tea. Would you boys like some?"

Naruto grinned, "Hai!"

Sasuke just nodded and stared at her with smoldering eyes, "Hai."

Sakura turned before her teammates could see her blush. Sakura stepped inside the shop leaving the boys to the silence of the outdoors. Naruto tapped his fingers on the table, while staring at Sasuke. An idea hatched in his head. _'Fine…you two don't want to talk, I'll make you talk.' _

"So Teme…did ya hear the news?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back. He had to clench his fists. _'Anything…I'll do anything to her tonight.' _

"TEME!"

Sasuke broke his eye contact from Sakura's round firm backside and looked at the excited blonde. "What dobe?"

Naruto frowned, "You didn't hear the news?" The Uchiha just raised an eyebrow, "What news?"

Naruto grinned, "Well…since you asked, Ill tell you!" He leaned closer to Sasuke now, "Fumio's got a thing for our cherry blossom."

That got Sasuke's attention. He glared at Naruto, "Hn, so?"

"Well…I hear he's planning on asking Sakura out tonight to the club. Seems she doesn't mind him having his way with her. Maybe they'll go steady! Wouldn't that be great teme?" The blonde watched the emotions cross in the Uchiha's eyes. Confusion, sadness, malice, hatred, shock and finally just pure anger. Sasuke clenched the table; his hands ready to Chidori it to Suna. He hissed, "What the fuck did you just say dobe?"

"I said, they're thinking about dating." He stood, "I'm gonna go help Sakura-chan."

Naruto held his laughter as he walked away from the fuming Uchiha. Finally some entertainment! The last message he had received some the Godaime had had asked for more juicy details and the betting was starting to get high in Konoha. Naruto stepped into the café and spotted Sakura in line. He walked up next to her, "Need some help?"

She shrugged, "Sure Naruto-kun."

He whistled as they got to the counter and placed the order. A huge smirk spread on his face, "Say Sakura-chan, did you hear?"

She looked at him with a bored expression, "Hear what?"

"That Sasuke-teme and Ami plan to hook up tonight. So it'll just be you and me. Hey! We can go get ramen like old times!"

Sakura had to lean against the counter to keep her body from toppling over. Her mind went into overload. She glared at Naruto with murderous eyes, "Where did you get that information from?

Naruto pointed to Sasuke outside. He was glaring at the table in front of him. Satoshi's group minus Satoshi had shown up and Ami was already latching onto Sasuke. She talked eagerly to him, not knowing that he was about to murder Fumio next to him. Naruto thanked his luck that the group had shown up when they did. As soon as Ami's hand touched Sasuke's bicep, Sakura saw red. The blonde watched the Pinkette pick up the tray of tea and retreat to the table outside.

Sasuke stood when he saw Sakura approaching. He wanted a few words with her in private. Sakura set down the tray, keeping her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk and was rendered silent when Sakura splashed him with the water from her cup. Ami held her hands over her mouth while Fumio's eyes went wide. Aki saw Naruto struggling not to laugh. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight as he tried to maintain a calm aura. He could feel anger rolling off Sakura. Wait, why was she angry? He opened his eyes, water dripping from his bangs, "What…is…your…problem?"

Sakura set the cup down. "You are my problem you self centered egotistical two-timing asshole!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Two-timing? You dare call me two-timing?"

"Are you deaf Uchiha? I called you two-timing! At least I'm not the one saying things to me at night and acting like a pig the next!"

"You should really get your facts straight woman." He said while wiping water from his eyes.

Naruto grinned, he knew something happened! He now had to intervene before they killed each other. He walked forward and stood between the, "Guys, calm down."

"Shut up Naruto! This doesn't concern you!" Sakura screamed.

Fumio stepped next to Sakura, "Sakura, let's go for a walk so you can calm down."

She let Fumio wrap an arm around her and drag her away. She could feel Sasuke's murderous glare penetrating her back. Naruto looked to Ami and nodded his head at her. She jumped up and tugged on Sasuke's arm, "Come on Sasuke…let's get out of here."

"Hn."

Ami grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the inn. Naruto sat next to Aki and grinned, "The beauty of fighting. Brings out so many emotions." Aki stared dully at Naruto. Didn't he see they were doing just fine without the intervention? If anything, he probably set them backwards. "Naruto-san…I don't mean to rain on your parade, but was the really necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"They seemed to be fine yesterday, just shy. Maybe you should let nature take it's course."

Naruto only grinned, "Nature was taking too long! I'll get them together faster!"

Aki just shook his head; "You have your work cut out for you then."


	7. Day 13 evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hehe, I love when I mess up my author notes. The big surprise I had for you all in the last chapter is actually going to come a little later. I reread my last chapter and got confused myself. My bad! Admittance time! Hope you all like it. I wasn't too thrilled with how it turned out, but then again I'm always concerned with my own writing, so let me know what you think! I hope it's not too boring! Review!**

**ANN: Sorry its been taking me forever to post chapters. It's been busy! I've got some down time tomorrow, so I'll hopefully be able to get another chapter for this and Possessing Her out! Review! **

Sakura sighed heavily as Fumio showed her around the town, his arm wrapped around her waist as if they were a couple. Sakura rolled her eyes. _As if…he doesn't have half the appeal Sasuke-kun does._

Fumio frowned when he noticed Sakura was in her own world. He honestly didn't see the appeal of the Uchiha. He was cold, unfeeling and an ass. He could see the obvious tension between them and wondered why they continued to avoid their problems.

"Sakura…what do you see in Sasuke-san?"

She was startled by his question and looked away blushing. Why was he curious about that? "Why do you ask?"

The boy besides her sighed and removed his arm from her waist. "Because I see the way he treats you." She raised an eyebrow and moved away from Fumio. "And how does he treat me?"

Was she blind? "He treats you like you're lower then him. You should see the look of utter contempt on his face when I'm near you."

She had to control the urge to laugh. _It's because you're near me that he looks that way. _"Don't worry about it Fumio-san. I know Sasuke-kun better then you."

"It doesn't matter if you know him better. You shouldn't be with a guy like that."

If there's one thing she hates, it's when people tell her what to do. Only one people had the privilege to tell her if she was wrong, and he was back at the café. She glared at Fumio, "You don't exactly get to tell me who I should be with and who I shouldn't be with Fumio."

"You'd be wise to listen to me."

Sakura held back her fist. He was asking for her to punch him. _It wouldn't be good if I punch him here. I could put the mission in jeopardy! _She held onto her sides as she followed Fumio to the park. He sat on a bench while Sakura stood a few feet away. He patted the seat beside him, "Come join me."

"I'm fine thank you."

He frowned but stood up and walked next to her. He grabbed her elbow and twisted her into his arms. Her eyes went wide when he whispered in her ear, "Give me a chance. I'm better then the Uchiha. Naruto-san seems to think we'll be good together."

Naruto thought that? Was he insane? "Sorry to disappoint, but Naruto's not the matchmaker around here. In fact, anyone who listens to his dating advice is stupid! You don't know my teammates and you don't know me!"

"Cherry blossom…"

"That's it!" Sakura had enough and pushed the boy away from her. Holding in her anger, she stomped off down the road towards her inn. She walked by the café only to be disappointed when she found Sasuke wasn't there. _Stupid Fumio. Stupid Naruto. Stupid mission! Why does everything have to be so complicated! If we were in Konoha, I'd be at Ino-pig's house eating ice cream and complaining! But I don't even have that!_

Sakura steadily made her way back to the inn after blowing up at Fumio. She clenched her fists tightly as she walked up the steps and down the hallway. "I can't believe that moron! Trying to tell me what to do. The only person who gets to do that is-"

The door swung open and Sasuke stood there, a blank look on his face. Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes. She stepped back startled, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Are you alone?"

She shook her head slowly. "Ye-yes?"

He leaned forward and looked out into the hallway. When he was satisfied that she was alone, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room they shared and locked the door behind him. She was quiet as she stood by the door, waiting for Sasuke to start yelling at her for her outburst earlier. He was quiet before turning to her and pulling her to the bed.

Sakura watched his curiously as they sat, wondering why he hadn't started to scream at her. Finally he lifted his head, "I'm sorry."

Her mouth dropped, "Nani?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was she not listening? It's not everyday he felt the need to apologize and he was not going to repeat himself after this. "I said I'm sorry. I did something to upset you obviously. I was already in a bad mood from something Naruto had told me."

She was quiet before her eyes narrowed, "What did Naruto tell you?"

The Uchiha shifted uncomfortably. He looked away, "He told me you and Fumio were planning on dating." Sasuke waited for yelling, tears, or anything besides that but did not expect to hear laughter. Sakura fell back on the bed, holding her sides, "That has got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a while! Me date that fool? HAH!"

He turned to her, "So…are you telling me that the dobe lied?"

She sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Apparently he did, because he told me that you and Ami were going to hook up tonight." Sasuke's sharingan activated, "I'm going to kill Naruto."

She twisted her hands together, "So you and her…"

"God no Sakura. I have an interest in someone else. Why? Were you jealous?"

Sakura blushed and punched the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke smirked down at the kunoichi, "I was." Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. He raised an eyebrow as her hands felt his face. She frowned, "Are you running as fever? You never talk to anyone like this."

He turned away from her, crossing his arms. Damn her for being…well her. He sighed. Was it time to tell her? He turned back to her, taking her by surprise. Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, pressing down and pulling back before she had a chance to respond. Sakura's face flushed, "Sasuke-kun?"

He grabbed her hand and looked at it, twisting it over and running his fingers over her palm. The kunoichi watched his fingers flit back and forth. His voice was low when he spoke, "Have you pictured getting married Sakura?"

This was out of the blue. What brought this up? Sakura sighed and let her shoulders slump. She grabbed onto Sasuke's fingers, "Yes, but it won't happen."

"Why not?"

She opened her mouth, a tear sliding down her cheek, "He's not in love with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was she talking about him? She couldn't think that! He wouldn't allow it! His heart beat fast and his throat went dry. "Who is it?" Sakura eyed him curiously, "You really have to ask?"

Yes, he did. After all his mistakes, he wasn't sure whom she claimed to love anymore. It could be Naruto for all he knew. Anyone who didn't love the girl in front of him was a moron. "Tell me Sakura."

The Pinkette lunged forward and crashed her lips to Sasuke's. She poured all her love and emotion into that one kiss, hoping he would understand. She knew it was futile for him to love her back, but as long as he knew, she would be okay. Being in his life was better then not being a part of it. She was shocked when his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to lie on top of him. Sakura pulled away first, panting and staring down at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?"

In the simplest way possible for him, he just smirked, "He does love you." The kunoichi was silent as she took in the words. He loved her? His smirk did not disappear as the realization spread on the girls face. Finally a smile broke out across her face and she squealed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Really Sasuke-kun? Really?"

"Hai." He said holding her close. It felt good to get it off his chest and have his feeling reciprocated. The two sat there, encased in each other's arms. Sakura nuzzled Sasuke's neck, "How long?"

He sighed, "Awhile…"

She playfully glared and pinched his arm, "Oh damn you Uchiha!"

He looked at her with wide black eyes, "Nani?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've kept me in the dark all this time?"

He rolled his eyes at her and wrapped a strand of her hair around his hand. "I kept you at arm's length because I didn't understand how I felt." He chuckled, "I actually had to have Kakashi explain it to me."

She deadpanned, "Kakashi?"

He blushed and scowled at her, "Hn."

Sakura giggled and laid her head on Sasuke's chest. She shivered and he wrapped the blanket around them, also keeping his hold on her. He looked down at her, "Where did Fumio take you? I was half tempted to follow."

Her aura darkened. "Around the town. I almost punched him." He snorted, "I wish you would've, but why?"

The kunoichi sighed. Would he kill Fumio? That wouldn't exactly go well here…would she be able to hold a pissed off Uchiha back? "He tried to convince me you were a bad match for me. He told me that Naruto wanted me to get together with him." Sasuke was quiet, but Sakura knew better. Although he wasn't lashing out like he would've normally, she could see the anger in his now red eyes. "He's dead if he lays a hand on you."

She rolled her eyes at the possessive shinobi. "That part doesn't bug me anymore. What bugs me is Naruto. First he lies to both of us, and then Fumio says he wants him and me to be together. He's trying to push you and Ami together. He's been acting so weird on this mission."

The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window, "I told you the dobe was up to something. It's as if he's got this huge elaborate plan to get us together."

Sakura was quiet. Naruto being a matchmaker? Was it possible? She shook her head in disbelief, "Naruto's not that smart…or… do you actually think Naruto's trying to push us to get together? Can he do that?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue; "The dobe's been getting on my nerves with how involved he's being in our private lives. Then he pulls this stunt. I know he's planned something on this mission. Why else would Tsunade make him team captain?"

She punched the mattress, "I can't believe him! Why would he go to all this trouble instead of letting us figure it out for ourselves?"

"Because he's Naruto."

Sakura sat up and grinned, "We should give him a taste of his own medicine."

He smirked, "This is why I love you."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Naruto tiptoed down the hall of the inn to his teammate's room. He put his ear to the door and listened. There was no sound coming from the inside of the room. Were they still angry from earlier? Were either of them even here? He knocked, "Teme? Sakura-chan?"

He opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on the bed, her nose dug into a book. Sasuke was at the desk, writing down notes in a journal. They didn't look up at Naruto stepped in the room. He blinked at them "Why are you two so quiet?"

The two looked up at the blonde, glares on their faces. Sasuke put his pencil down, "What dobe?"

"What's up with you guys? You're never this quiet."

Sakura put her book down, "I'm waiting for Fumio." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Ami's coming over."

The two watched the blood drain from Naruto's face. Sakura grinned, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Isn't this what you wanted? You were the one who set us up on dates with them."

Naruto's mind went into overload. _'If they don't get together…Tsunade-baa-san will kill me! I can't let this happen! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!'_

Sasuke smirked, "You look a little pale dobe. Something wrong?"

Naruto leaned up against the door, "You guys can't go out tonight!"

"Why? We're not on duty right now. We should be able to do whatever we want without intervention." Sakura said. She resisted the urge to laugh at Naruto's failed attempt to make up for his actions. He actually believed them! He pointed at Sasuke, "You both fought today! I'm forbidding you to go out!"

Sasuke couldn't hold in his laugh. "Dobe…I don't care. You got what you wanted."

"Yes, now go relax Naruto! We'll meet up in the morning!"

Sasuke pushed the blonde from the room and locked the door. Naruto slumped against his door, holding his hair. _'I'm going to an early grave! I know I am! Why are they listening to things I say that I don't want them to listen to? YOU STUBBORN IDIOTS!'_

Sasuke didn't move from the door until he heard Naruto enter his room. He turned and smirked at his kunoichi, "Well done."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! That was fun!"

The Uchiha sat next to Sakura and pointed out to the window, "Want to go out tonight?"

She smiled, "Sure!"

The two scaled from the window and walked around the town, taking in the sights from a festival being held. Sasuke kept Sakura glued to his side with a possessive arm and he treated her to dinner in a low-key restaurant. He held her hand and smothered her face in kisses.

She giggled and leaned into his side. It felt right being here. Even though she was mad at Naruto for intervening, she was glad in way. If it weren't for him, it would've taken the two longer to admit everything. But, there was no sense in telling Naruto that. "You're very affectionate Sasuke-kun. I like that."

"Just letting everyone know you're mine." He said as they trailed by some shops. He stopped her at a small jewelry cart and pointed at some of the necklaces, "Pick." A couple hours into dating and he was already buying her stuff? "You don't have to buy me anything Sasuke-kun. I'm content with just being with you."

"Hn, don't argue with me woman."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to a small heart shaped necklace. The elderly lady smiled at the two, "Young love; it's a wonderful thing." Sasuke smiled and handed her the money while she handed the necklace to Sasuke. "Arigato."

She only smiled as Sasuke clasped it around Sakura's neck. He touched the small heart that rested on her breastbone, "Perfect."

As they walked away, Sakura wrapped her arms around the Uchiha, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." He kissed her temple, loving the freedom of being open with her now. "Anything for you."

They trekked their way back to the inn and leapt into their room, pausing to hear if Naruto was awake. They could hear his snored loud and clear. They both sweat-dropped. "I don't know how Hinata-chan handles him."

As the two moved around each other preparing for bed, Sakura looked at the happy Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun? Why didn't you yell at me earlier?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you want me to?"

She flushed and moved the comforter, "No! I just…well…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have splashed you."

Sasuke got into bed next to her and brushed her hair back. "If I had yelled, would we be in this position now?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm glad I didn't yell. Now sleep Sakura. We have a day of torturing Naruto tomorrow."

She smiled when her head hit his chest and his arm wrapped around her torso. "'Kay Sasuke-kun."

**AN: Cute little ending ehh? The couple making plans, Naruto making plans and everyone else making plans, things are bound to get exciting! Review! First lemon in this story will happen in two chapters! **


	8. Day 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I hope you all can forgive me! I've been focusing on 'Possessing Her' since that story is almost wrapped up. But now that I've got only two chapters left on that story, I will start to write for this one again! This chapter has the FIRST (of the many that will be in this story) lemon! So read it at your own risk! I even made it long for you all! So without further ado, here's more of Naruto the Match Maker! Enjoy and Review!**

7 DAYS LATER:

Naruto sat in his room at 2:00 in the morning, pulling at his hair. Blonde strands were stretched as the future hokage struggled to figure out where he went wrong a week ago.

"This doesn't make sense! Sasuke wanting to hang out with Ami-chan? Sakura going out with Fumio? And since when do they get along?"

It was true; he hadn't heard the pair fight since she splashed water on him a week ago. It's almost as if they had caught onto his plan and were turning it around on him. He shook the thought out of his head, "They wouldn't toy with me like this! They would just kill me!"

Their actions with each other kept him up at night. They were being…nice…polite…tolerant! Sasuke never fought with her and she never threatened him anymore. The part that scared Naruto was how the two were agreeing with each other on every single thing now. "What the hell happened? Did they get bit by an alien?"

In the room across the hall the couple lay in bed, Sasuke cuddled around Sakura's small form. The two could hear Naruto's groans of confusion across the hall. "Sasuke-kun…poor Naruto hasn't slept in so long. Shouldn't we do something?"

Sasuke moved his head into the crook of her neck and shut his eyes. His arms tightened around her waist," The dobe deserves it for how he's been."

Sakura playfully hit his arm, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke just smirked, "Hn."

Back across the hall, Naruto paced across his room. What could he do now to push them back in each other's direction? He supposed leaving them alone would be sufficient. He cringed hearing Tsunade's voice ring through his mind.

The leaf village was demanding action and the bets were skyrocketing. The hokage herself had one of the highest wagers and scolded Naruto for screwing up already. Naruto sat on his bed and searched his mind for another plan.

It wasn't even 15 seconds later that his head shot up and an imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. Barely containing his excitement, he dashed out of his room and knocked eagerly on Sasuke and Sakura's door.

The door opened and Naruto was met with a famous Uchiha scowl, "It's two in the morning dobe, this better be fucking good."

Naruto grinned, "Oh it is! Is Sakura-chan awake?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She's als-"

Sakura appeared by Sasuke's side, feigning sleep. "Naruto-kun…what do you want?"

Sasuke itched to wrap his arm around her. He knew he couldn't yet and it ticked him off. Naruto grinned mischievously at the two, "I have the next part of the mission and I wanted to tell the two of you!"

Sasuke growled. The dobe was ruining his time with Sakura for this? "And this couldn't wait until morning?"

Naruto put his hands out, "Nope! Listen Teme, here is what you guys have to do!" He snickered on the inside. _'You want to play games? I can do that too.'_ His eyes were bright, "Since you two are so fond of our friends already, we're switching roles. Sakura is now going undercover as Fumio's girlfriend and Ami will be your undercover girlfriend! You four are to tail the target around town tomorrow! Sleep tight guys!"

He dashed back across the hall, slamming his door shut. The couple stood there with surprised expressions. "Did he really just do that?"

Sakura sighed and shut the door. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back to the bed. Sasuke grit his teeth. Fumio had kept his distance from Sakura since last week. He didn't like the idea of her being close to him. He growled and pulled Sakura close to him, "I don't fucking like this. The dobe really is getting on my nerves."

Sakura sighed and kissed his jaw, "I know. I don't like it anymore then you do."

"Then don't do it."

She gave him a blank stare, "Are you suggesting we tell Naruto about us?"

The Uchiha scowled. It had been his idea to wait until they got back to the hidden leaf to reveal their relationship to everyone, including their teammate. They didn't want to freak him out as his first time as team captain. "If we tell him now, he might explode."

Sakura giggled, "I wouldn't put it past Naruto to freak out." She ran her fingers up his bare chest, "Besides, I'm not excited about Ami being close to you."

"The girl is annoying."

"I remember there was a time you thought I was annoying Sasuke-kun."

A small smirk rested on his lips, "I still do." Her eyes darkened and she raised her fist. He grabbed it and held her close, "Annoyingly lovable though."

She scoffed, "Nice save baka."

THE NEXT DAY:

"Sasuke-kun, we need to-mmpfh!" Sasuke cut off her protests with his lips. He held the kunoichi against his body possessively, running his hands over her hips. The feel of her curves molded against him made him pull her closer until no space was left between them. He pulled away slightly from her pink puffy lips and whispered low in her ear, "If he touches what is mine, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved her hands to his chest. She could not get enough of the fact that the Uchiha was finally hers, body and soul. Her small heart shaped pendant glinted from the beams of light infiltrating from the window. Sakura pulled the Uchiha's collar down so that their eyes clashed. With her lips close to his she spoke quietly, "Don't think I won't be watching the brunette rubbing her chest all over you. You'll be sleeping with Naruto if it does happen."

Sasuke smirked, "I'd expect nothing less." He pressed his lips to hers and pushed her down on the bed they were sharing. He pinned her body down with his, groaning when her hips flexed against his. He wasn't surprised they were so physical with one another. After years of knowing each other and years of sexual tension between them, it was bound to explode soon.

Sakura raked her fingers down Sasuke's arm, looking up at him with dark emerald orbs. Those orbs drove him crazy. It was always his way of deciphering her emotions, and now they told him that she wanted him.

Sasuke leaned to down to kiss her neck, pushing her further up on the bed. They would take advantage of the time they had before Naruto decided to barge in and ruin the moment. Sasuke nipped the skin on her neck, his hand diving to her chest. Sakura let out a tiny whimper and shoved her chest into his hand, her eyes shut in pleasure.

Sasuke's smirk grew, "Is someone eager?"

Sakura slightly opened her eyes and glared. "Sasuke-kun…"

He palmed one of her covered mounds, his other hand moving to remove her shirt. He had just started to pull down the zipper when a large pound on the door made the couple freeze. "TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!"

The Uchiha sighed. Leave it to Naruto to ruin the moment. He decided to ignore the energetic blonde and looked down at the pink haired kunoichi, "Where was I?"

Sakura frowned, "Go let Naruto in."

"No. The dobe can wait."

The pounding on the door became more consistent. "COME ON TEME! STOP BEING A JERK AND LET ME IN!"

Sasuke hung his head in frustration and moved off Sakura to let her up. She stood and pressed her lips to his, "We'll continue this later." The girl let out a squeal when Sasuke swatted her backside as she passed by him. "Indeed we will."

Naruto was confused when the door opened for him. Sakura was blushing beyond all belief and Sasuke was smirking at her. Did something happen between them? Was his plan actually working? "Did I miss something?"

Sakura shook her head, "No! We're fine!"

Naruto grinned, "Good! Let's go then!"

Sakura nodded. The two walked from the room and stood on either side of Naruto. The three teammates walked down the hall in silence, each deep in thought. Behind Naruto, Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand. She clasped it firmly, smiling when he squeezed her hand in return.

The three made their way through the town, dodging traffic and walking around people. They eventually found themselves in front of a buzzing restaurant, where it seemed that people were always coming and going.

"Naruto-kun?"

He peered over at the quiet kunoichi, "Yea Sakura-chan?"

This didn't make sense to her. Why were they here? "Why would our target be here? If he's working with Kabuto, wouldn't it make sense that he be outside the village?"

Naruto felt sweat forming on his forehead. He had hoped the two wouldn't catch on to why he was really taking them here today. "No! He's here!"

The Uchiha crossed his arms and moved in Naruto's line of vision, "Let me see the mission orders."

He panicked, "No!" His eyes were wide at Sasuke's face; "I mean…I can't show them to you because I left them at the inn." Sakura stepped next to Sasuke and glared at Naruto, "You don't have the orders with you? Why would you leave them at the inn and jeopardize our mission?"

Naruto gulped as he stared at the twin glares his teammates were giving him. Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and hoisted him into the air with one hand, "If you don't have the mission orders, then we can go back to our previous undercover story."

"No! We can't!"

"And why the hell not dobe? You're team captain, you get to decide."

"Besides, what was wrong with the previous undercover story?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Was it possible that he should just leave them alone and let nature take its course? He could hear Tsunade's voice yelling at him. He tried to look innocent, "Nothing was wrong with it! But you both seemed unhappy with the previous story so I asked Tsunade-baa-san if I could change it."

"Well shishou isn't here, so change it back baka!"

Naruto wiggled out of Sakura's grip and shook his head, "No can do! See you inside!" He scurried along before either of them could grab him and question him more. The Pinkette stared. Her stomach was in knots and all she wanted was to escape back to the inn. "I don't like this Sasuke-kun. It seems like Naruto is devising something big and will screw us over."

The Uchiha agreed. He didn't believe for one second that Tsunade let him change the story…again. The only time they were ever allowed to do that was if there was the case of an attack or if they were in danger. None of these cases applied. He quickly leaned down and kissed Sakura's hair, "We'll ditch them and go back to the inn if the dobe gets out of control."

The two shinobi nodded at one another and walked into the restaurant. Naruto immediately flagged the two down and pointed at their table. Fumio's face broke out in a grin as soon as he saw Sakura. The shinobi stood and grabbed her hand when she approached. "You're looking lovely today Sakura."

"Ah…thanks." He pulled out her chair and helped her sit; pushing it in once she was settled. He sat on her right and smirked at Sasuke's displeased face. Sasuke took the seat to her left and nodded his head in acknowledgment to Ami and Aki.

Naruto looked around the circular table and grinned, "So? How's the target today?"

Aki stared blankly at Naruto, "Good I guess…you would know better then we would Naruto-san."

Sasuke scowled and turned his attention from the hand wandering Sakura's arm to Naruto. "Why would you know about the target dobe?"

The future Hokage sweat dropped and waved his hands in front of him, "I don't!" He picked up a menu and changed the subject, "What's good to eat here?"

Ami shrugged, "Depends on what you like." She turned to Sasuke and batted her eyelashes, "What do you like Sasuke-kun?"

He frowned when she grabbed his hand. "Hn."

Sakura clenched her fist under the table. She was getting too close to her boyfriend. The Pinkette watched Ami scoot closer to Sasuke and lean into his side. The Uchiha could feel his girlfriend's aura tense and her chakra spike. He subtly moved the tablecloth to cover his hand and rubbed her inner thigh.

Sakura blushed feeling Sasuke's fingers close to the apex of her thighs. She didn't meet his eye, knowing that if she did, she would moan in anticipation. Her blush grew when Fumio's arm wrapped around her shoulders. The waiter had appeared and was staring at pointedly at the Pinkette. "Would the lady like to order?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when Fumio beat her to it, "MY lady will have what I'm having."

Sasuke snarled at the fool's choice of words and watched his hand nuzzled the neck he was kissing earlier. Sakura looked uncomfortable beyond all belief at his touch and leaned towards Sasuke. His fingers stroked the inside of her thigh, inching closer and closer to her womanhood.

Naruto clapped his hands, "Since we're going to be here for a little while longer, let's get to know each other!"

Ami grinned at Naruto, "How shall we do it Naruto-san?"

He stared at Fumio, "Why don't you ask us some questions?"

Fumio immediately turned his head to Sakura and smiled, "Tell me more about your likes Sakura-chan."

She blushed feeling Sasuke press his fingers into her skin_. 'Just a little further up Sasuke-kun!' _ "Well I-I like to read and st-UDY!"

Fumio raised an eyebrow and looked to the Uchiha. He was staring at the table, one of his hands under his chin. "Study huh? Study what?"

"Oh medical nin-JUSTU!"

Naruto looked at his teammate worriedly, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke smirked. His long fingers had maneuvered their way under her panties and were now stroking her engorged clit. His eyes had almost rolled into the back of his head when he encountered how wet she was for him. He pressed down slightly on the bundle, telling her silently to answer Naruto.

Sakura bit her lip, "I'm f-INE!"

The Uchiha moved a finger down to her leaking womanhood and thrust his finger in, pumping her slowly. He felt his pants tighten at how responsive she was to him. His thumb pressed down on her bundle of nerves roughly and he watched her tiny pink tongue dart out to wet her now dry lips.

Sakura was having a hard time focusing on the conversation and not moaning as Sasuke's fingers worked their magic inside her. He moved at a steady tempo and Sakura could feel the coil inside her getting ready to explode. Besides Sasuke, Ami could tell what the Uchiha and Haruno were doing. _'Looks like they finally got together without Naruto's help.' _She smiled and moved away from him, leaving the couple be.

Sakura let out a tiny whine when Sasuke sped up, shoving another of his magical fingers inside her. Fumio grinned and decided to take his new undercover story seriously. He kissed Sakura's cheek and moved away when she blushed. '_She's finally acknowledging me!' _ He didn't realize however that she wasn't blushing because of him. She was blushing because of how wonderful it felt for Sasuke to be doing this to her. The man next to her had grit his teeth over the display of affection and pumped her vigorously, wanting to be the only one to make her body feel wonderful.

The kunoichi bit her lip as the coil inside her finally broke. She exploded all over Sasuke's waiting hand, a breath of relief leaving her lips. Her body went slightly limp and she struggled to see straight. Her body was tingling with excitement. She never knew Sasuke could be so bold! Sakura had never expected the usually reserved and pathetic Uchiha to be so kinky, especially in public! Sakura stood shakily, moving Fumio's arm away from her. "I'll be right back…"

Sasuke watched her like a hawk as she disappeared around the corner. He peered at Ami out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him and nodding her head. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did she know? She only pointed, "The restroom is that way Sasuke-san."

He was quiet as he nodded his thanks and stood. He kept his hand that was still coated with Sakura's fluid hidden. He rounded the corner and felt a small hand tug his collar down. A pair of lips met his and he could feel her body pulsing. When she pulled away, her voice was raspy, "What the hell Sasuke-kun! What was that?"

He held up his hand and took a finger into his mouth, sucking the juices eagerly. Sakura's eyes widened and she watched his tongue lap up another drop. "I call it staking a claim on what is mine."

"Well I call it, 'Let's torture Sakura in public!'" The Uchiha only grinned in response and held up his hand again. His onyx eyes widened when Sakura's tiny hand lashed out and grabbed his hand. She brought it to her mouth and then proceeded to lick each finger clean, making a show of how slow her tongue moved and how dark her jade eyes became when she was aroused.

The couple only stared at each for a moment before Sasuke pinned her to the wall and devoured her lips. Sakura kissed back and tried to speak. "We—" Kiss, "Need—" Kiss; nip, "To—" Kiss; bite, "Not—" Kiss; suck, "Here!"

Sasuke pulled back and tugged at her hair, "I want you now."

She pulled at his shirt, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to not rip your clothes off right now?"

The Uchiha was tempted to hook her legs around his waist and take her right there, but he didn't. He knew how angry his kunoichi would be if it wasn't somewhere with a little privacy. His hot breath fanned over her throat and ear; "Meet me back at the Inn. I will cover for you here."

She nodded and streaked her finger down his chest. "Do hurry Sasuke-kunnn." She performed the hand signs and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Sasuke flickered back to the table and leaned down to whisper in Ami's ear. The brunette nodded her head, "Alright Sasuke-san." The Uchiha disappeared, lightning sparks replacing the spot her was once in.

Naruto looked at Ami, "Where did teme and Sakura-chan go?"

"He said he and Sakura had a fight and both needed to go blow off steam."

"But…I didn't hear them fight." Fumio angrily said.

Aki laughed, "I could hear them discussing something heated around the corner. There was a lot of shoving too."

Ami grinned wickedly, "He said Sakura-san went to the park, why don't you go after her Fumio-kun?"

The boy was all too eager to jump up and leave the remaining group behind. He sprinted out the doors, intent on finding Sakura so he could comfort her in her time of 'need'. Aki chuckled, "I told you it wouldn't work Naruto-san." Naruto slumped down on the table. He hadn't wanted them to fight! Ami smirked at the two, deciding to keep the couple a secret for now.

AT THE INN:

Sasuke had made it back to the room to see a note on the bed especially for him. He picked it up and let a small chuckle escape his mouth.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I'll be in the springs, reserved under your name. Don't keep me waiting Uchiha._

_Love, Sakura_

Sasuke smirked, "I like the way she thinks." He quickly dashed out of the room, sprinting towards the springs. He gave the attendant his name and she smiled at him, "Your wife is already in there! It's yours for the night Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you."

He walked through the door and shut it behind him. He saw Sakura's clothes neatly folded in a pile by the door, a towel hanging up. He quickly shed his own clothes, putting them next to hers and hanging up another towel. The spring was warm and steam clouded the air everywhere. A stone background had been built around the area that held the water, sheltering it from prying eyes. He could hear the splashing of water and a small giggle.

He stepped into the water and felt around for Sakura's chakra. She was coming closer to him, and he began to wade slowly through the warm water. "Sakura."

She peeked out from behind a rock, her arm covering her fairly large chest. "Over here Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha, even in the water, flickered over to her. Her back leaned against a rock and water droplets danced all over her creamy skin. Sasuke reached out and grabbed a strand of her pink hair. He twirled it around his finger and moved his other hand to her bare waist. "You have no idea how enticing you are do you?"

She raised her wet hand and moved her fingers against his chiseled chest. The way his muscles flexed under her delicate fingers made her eyes go wide and warmth pool in her stomach. Sasuke took advantage of her distracted mind and sat down against a rock, pulling her onto his lap.

She moaned loudly when she felt his erection against her stomach. Her slightly wet hair clung to her back and she moved her hands to the Uchiha's shoulders. Sakura leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, "Now that you have me alone, what do you plan to do?"

His finger traced one of her uncovered mounds before he took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Depends."

She arched her chest into his hand and dug her nails into his shoulder. He reached forward and took one of the pink buds into his mouth, slowly swirling it with his tongue. Sakura cried out and bucked her hips, the pleasure building up inside her. His hand traced her core underneath the water, never going close to her still leaking womanhood.

He whispered against her chest, "How bad do you want it Sakura?"

She felt years of sexual tension inside her crying out for him to be buried inside, filling her completely. Why did he have to tease her when they were so close? He bit down on the bud, wrenching a cry from her mouth. "Answer me Sakura."

She responded by cupping her hand around his length, slowly pumping up and down. He hissed between clenched teeth and drove a finger into her. "Gah! Sasuke-kun!"

"Kami…" He reattached his mouth to her large chest, biting and nipping wherever he could. He was quite satisfied with the blue and red bruises he left behind. His finger swirled around inside her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her hand still, but still cupped around him, "How bad do you want it Sakura?" He slammed his finger into her and her head bobbed up; her eyes shut tightly, "I want it! Please Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm not convinced, how bad do you want me Sakura?"

She wanted to burst. "I WANT YOU INSIDE ME DAMMIT!"

He smirked at her cry and moved her body so that he was aligned with her core. "Breathe."

She took a deep breath and Sasuke pulled her hips down, plunging his length inside her. Sakura muffled her cry against Sasuke's shoulder and he groaned. Her warm, wet, tight, core was somewhere he had wanted to be for a long time now. They sat there for a few moments before Sakura raised herself up and let herself drop over his member. He was content to watch her ride him. The look of sheer pleasure and intense arousal on Sakura's face made his member throb inside her.

He placed his hands on her hips and moved her faster over him, her mewls and moans growing louder and louder. Sakura was in heaven. She felt so full, so content and sated that he was inside her, making love to her in a privacy of a hot springs. He slanted his hips upwards and felt the girl over him tense up as he rubbed her clit.

"Oh god, Sas- Sasuke-kun! I think- I thin-"

He kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her, "Scream Sakura, scream."

She exploded violently, a chilling scream leaving her throat. Sasuke grunted feeling her walls tighten and clench his member hard. He thrust hard into her, feeling his own release coming. When he felt Sakura pull his hair and cry out again, he released, his seed shooting deep inside her. Sakura panted and slumped against the Uchiha, his member still rooted inside her. She looked up at him with clouded eyes, "Oh...my..."

He nodded and let a small smile cross his face, "I agree."

She nuzzled her face against his neck, "I love you Sasuke-kun." He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through his chest, "I love you as well Sakura."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Naruto walked down the hall, a sad look on his face. He hadn't intended for them to fight earlier. He struggled to understand why his plan was failing miserably. Once outside his door, he heard muffled voices from Sasuke and Sakura's room. He raised an eyebrow when Sasuke opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"What's up Teme?"

Sasuke walked across the hall, "I'm bunking with you."

The panic rose. What the hell happened now? "What? Why!" Sasuke smirked and opened the door; "She kicked me out of the room."

"So! Go apologize to her! There is no way you're staying in my room!"

Sasuke shook his head and snarled. "I do not apologize dobe."

Naruto frowned and followed Sasuke into the room. His night was going to get worse, he could already tell. "Dammit teme!"

**AN: Hehe, interesting ending right? I'll explain it later! Two more chapters for 'Possessing Her' and about 14 more this story! Review! **


	9. Day 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Another lemon? I think so! Review!**

5 DAYS LATER:

Sakura twitched in the bed, her muscles tense and body cold. For the past 5 days, she and Sasuke had put their plan into action. Sakura shut her eyes. 5 days without the Uchiha was driving her nuts! She itched to have him near her and connected with her.

"What the hell is taking so long?"

_Flashback (5 days prior):_

_The couple sat in bed after their hot springs extravaganza, with her head on his chest and his arms draped around her. A movie played in the background while they talked. "Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_What exactly did you tell Naruto earlier? Was he disappointed we left?"_

_He stroked her side. Her body was bare except for the Uchiha clan shirt she was wearing and a black thong. He was quiet and kept his eyes glued to her bare hip, "That you and I fought."_

_Sakura kissed his bare chest, "Did he buy it?"_

_He shrugged, "Not sure. I told Ami and then left."_

_Her demeanor hardened and she moved her lips away from his chest. "I see."_

_The Uchiha chuckled. Her former fan girl personality was kicking in and he had a hard time not finding it completely adorable. "Come now Sakura, are you saying you're jealous?"_

"_Hn."_

_He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, his hand sliding to rest on her backside. His other hand slipped under her shirt and fondled a bare breast. Sakura involuntarily moaned when he tweaked her nipple. "Don't be Sakura, there's no need."_

_Sakura sighed and dug her face in his chest. His hand stilled on her breast, but kept a firm grip on the mound. "I can't help it Sasuke-kun, I just found out how you feel and I'm scared you'll revert back to hating me."_

_The Uchiha rolled his eyes and pulled her up so that she straddled him. His eyes held hers, "You know I'm not good with words Sakura."_

"_Hai…"_

_He tugged her down and wrapped his arms around her, "I could never hate you. Don't you know how possessive of you I am?"_

_She giggled, "I guess I do."_

"_Then believe me when I say that I have pride when I say that you're mine."_

_Sakura smiled and let out a breath of relief. "Why'd you tell Ami though?"_

_Sasuke grew aggravated with the clothes in between them. He sat her up and ripped off her shirt. He sat up so they could see eye to eye and he ran his hand over her body, never fully getting enough of it. "I think Ami knows about us."_

"_You told her?"_

"_No, but she backed off when she saw how wet my hand was yesterday."_

_Sakura blushed. She felt silly for being jealous over something like that. It wasn't Ami that he was cuddling with now, it was her. "So I don't need to be jealous?"_

_The Uchiha rolled his eyes again. They were still on this? "No Sakura, you shouldn't."_

_Sakura giggled and crawled back onto his lap. She looked up with soft green eyes, "Do you have any idea what Naruto is planning?"_

_He shook his head. They needed to figure it out before his plans got worse. He noticed that Naruto was always protective of the mission scrolls and would probably notice if someone intruded into his room to look for them. How would they do it? His mind worked out a few solutions before grimacing, "I have an idea how we can find out."_

"_Really? How Sasuke-kun?"_

"_We need to go along with Naruto's current order."_

_She looked up at her boyfriend as if he had lost his mind. "I'm not letting that scumbag touch me."_

"_I agree…but do you want those scrolls?"_

"_Hai…"_

"_Then just do it for a few days. I'll always be by your side. But we need Naruto to believe that we aren't together for this to work. He needs to think that whatever insane plan he's got going on now is working."_

_Sakura frowned and wrapped her arms around him. "Fine…but how do we do it?"_

"_Unfortunately, I will have to stay in Naruto's room for a few nights."_

_The Pinkette's face fell even more. She would hate not staying with him. He kissed her cheek, "Only for a few days." The two looked up when they heard footsteps from down the hall. Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Kick me out of here."_

_Sakura smiled at Sasuke for a brief moment before her face went dark. "Get the hell out of here! I don't want you in here you jerk!"_

_Sasuke smirked and whispered in her ear, "That's my girl." He kissed her hard before standing and grabbing a shirt. He walked to the door and opened it with a scowl planted on his face._

_End Flashback:_

Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. She wanted the Uchiha and she wanted him now. "Come back Sasuke-kun…"

Across the hallway, Sasuke's thoughts were among the same lines as his girlfriend's. Bunking with Naruto after staying with Sakura was hell. Not only was the blonde messy, but he also snored…loud. The Uchiha was tired after nights of not sleeping well. He now realized he would never be able to sleep well again without being curled around his kunoichi. Her warmth and soft lips and tender words made him happy. Little sleep and having to act like he was indifferent to his girlfriend was beginning to annoy him. He was frustrated sexually, physically and mentally when staying with Naruto.

Sasuke peered over at the blonde and snorted. Naruto was taking a nap and was twisted in a weird position on the bed. The mission scrolls were wrapped tightly in his arms. Sasuke was tempted to just knock him out cold and take the scrolls. He reached over to do it when Naruto snorted and his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Wha? Wha's wrong teme?"

Sasuke glared, "It's dark out."

Naruto sprung up at the words. He had forgotten that he told Satoshi's group that he would drag Sasuke and Sakura with him to the club in town. He reached for some nice clothes and started to pull them on before looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha remained motionless. "Teme! Get dressed!"

"No. I told you we're not going."

"You just don't wanna go because you and Sakura had a fight."

"Hn."

Naruto grit his teeth. Aki had been right. His plan had backfired. Now he couldn't get them to even look at each other without scowling. Tsunade had chewed him out in a message over that fact and threatened him once again to get the two together or she would lock him in the room while they fought.

"Teme! Come on! Just apologize to her and tell her we're going soon! We're all going out tonight and I don't want things to be awkward! And you have no choice but to go! I'm making you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. No one made him do anything…except for Sakura. "I don't apologize."

Naruto wanted to rip his hair out, "Fine! Then I'll go get Sakura and when I come back, you better be dressed!"

Naruto slowly walked across the hall and knocked on the door, and peeked his head in. Sakura was on her side, facing the door. Naruto sighed, "Sakura-chan, you need to get ready! We're going soon!"

She nodded her head slightly and sat up. Naruto was about to close the door when he heard her let out a soft whine. "Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine Naruto."

"But-"

Sakura turned to him, her chakra spiking. "Leave." She watched in satisfaction as Naruto slammed the door and scurried back across the hall where Sasuke was shrugging on a shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde but kept silent. He didn't need to ask; he could feel Sakura's sexual tension. He felt it too. He was grateful that he could connect with her aura and understand how she felt. That told him that she belonged to him all the more.

About 20 minutes later, the boys emerged from their room and waited for Sakura in the hall. "Sakura-chan! Come on!"

She stepped out from her room and stared straight at Sasuke. _Oh. My. God._ Her eyes just about popped out of her head at the sight in front of her. He was wearing a skintight black shirt that had short sleeves. His muscles rippled underneath the tight shirt. His black dress pants hug snugly around his waist, showing the dip of his hips. She wanted to claw her eyes out. 5 days of not seeing him and then she's met with this? _Geez Sasuke, are you trying to kill me? I haven't touched you in 5 days and then I get this? Damn you!_

Sasuke's thinking was along the same lines. Her red blouse hung off one shoulder revealing just the hint of her enlarged chest. The way her black skirt clung to her thighs made her legs seem longer, especially in black stilettos. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail, with it resting on her covered shoulder. His eyes zeroed in on her neck that still held the necklace he gave her and one of his marks from their fun a few nights ago. _'Woman…I will peel you out of that outfit myself if you don't change.'_

Naruto grinned, "See! At least Sakura is excited about going!"

She opened her mouth to talk when Naruto cheered, "Let's go! Fumio's waiting for you!"

Naruto dragged Sakura down the hall, leaving a grumbling Sasuke to trail behind them. The three made it to the nightclub in the center of town in silence. Fumio, Aki and Ami were all waiting on the three with eager expressions. Fumio stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Pinkette, "You look breathtaking. Come on, let's go dance."

Sasuke watched the boy wrap his arm dangerously low on Sakura's waist and start to walk. He turned and smirked at the Uchiha before leading Sakura in the door. His sharingan activated unconsciously, "He dies tonight." He swiftly followed the two, his hands deep in his pockets.

Naruto grinned and stood next to Aki, "It's going to get very tense in here tonight. I'm sure my plan will get them together this time!"

Aki only frowned, "I'm not cleaning up any blood." Ami giggled, "Come on Naruto-kun!"

The three followed inside and took a seat at the bar where Sasuke threw back a cup of Sake. His eyes were glued to Sakura on the dance floor. She kept her distance from Fumio, but had her eyes shut and looked to be enjoying the music. Naruto urged Sasuke silently to go on the dance floor. He kept nudging Ami, "Please! I'll get you anything, just help!"

She hadn't wanted to do this, for fear of making the couple mad, but Naruto was driving her insane. Ami rolled her eyes but stood and batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. "Dance with me?"

"Hn."

She took that as a yes and dragged the angry Uchiha towards the floor. Sasuke let Ami do her thing and dance while he watched Sakura. Her doe like eyes sparked with rage seeing Ami all over the quiet Uchiha. _The nerve of that man…I know we're supposed to stay in character for our plan, but seriously! He knows how jealous I get!_

She grabbed Fumio and pulled him close to her moving body, looking at the Uchiha with a smirk that rivaled his own. She took great pride in the way her boyfriend's eyes would follow her form as she danced with an all too eager Fumio.

'_She will be the death of me. Her and those luscious hips. Hips that should be against me, while she moans out my name. God I want her.'_

As he watched the Pinkette, he grew angry. It should be him that she was dancing with, not Fumio. Ami giggled, "I take it you and Sakura are finally together right?"

Was he that obvious? She smiled, "I won't tell. I think it's adorable actually…Fumio's too blind to see she's in love with you. I apologize for my dense teammate and my behavior." She turned to him now and clasped her hands together, "Can I make it up to you?"

An idea hatched in his head. He turned to Naruto to see him talking with Aki at the bar. He lowered his head to whisper to Ami, "Go distract Naruto for me."

"Why?"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and pointed subtly to Fumio. She giggled and nodded, skipping off to Naruto's side. He smirked and disappeared into the crowd, his eyes blazing red.

Sakura frowned when she saw Sasuke disappear from the floor. She noticed Ami was gone as well. _Damn, don't tell me they ran off together! I won't fucking have that! He is MY Uchiha! No one else's!_

"Sakura? What's wrong?" She shivered as Fumio whispered in her ear. She felt the need to vomit. Why was this guy all over her? Why had she agreed to go along with Sasuke's idea of staying with Naruto's plan? "No-nothing."

She winced when his hands gripped her waist tighter and his front rubbed against her backside. She shut her eyes tightly and pretended it was Sasuke behind her, not Fumio. As she moved her body to the beat she felt hands leave her sides and another body move behind her. She just kept her eyes shut tightly until a voice hissed in her ear. "Mine."

Her eyes opened and she felt her body being pushed backwards into a warm strong chest. Soft raven hair fell to the right side of her head and arms dipped in black were wrapped tightly around her body. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Miss me?"

"So much." She moved her hips sharply to the right, grinning when he kept in time with her. She noticed he was backed against a wall, using it as support as he grinded his hips into her backside. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when his hand fondled the red blouse. His warm breath fanned out by her ear, "Such a wonderful shirt. Too bad you won't see it soon."

She shivered and rested her head back on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun…"

He spun her around and pulled her flush against his body. He quickly flicked his eyes to the bar to see Ami keeping Naruto and Fumio preoccupied. He growled at her, "What the fuck do you have to gain by flirting with that fool?"

She grinned, "I was only going along with our plan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lowered his mouth to her bare skin. She cried out when she felt his teeth break through the skin. She watched as he lapped up the blood and looked at her with blazing red eyes. She felt her knees go weak and she swayed in his embrace. "You are way too tempting my cherry blossom."

"Hmmm…"

He sighed and thrust his hips forward into hers, allowing her to clutch onto his arms. She gasped in surprise and let out a choked moan. He ran a hand through her ponytail. "Sakura."

"Dance with me."

He raised an eyebrow. Dance with her? Regular dancing? He wanted to do a different type of dance. "Dance?"

She opened her eyes and grabbed onto his shirt, trailing her hands over his pectorals, "One dance and then take me back to the inn." He smirked and spun her around, pulling her against his body. He settled his hands on her hips and licked the shell of her ear, "Lead."

"My pleasure." She said swaying her hips lazily to the beat of the techno song. He held her tight to him, letting her lean against him as support. He wasn't sure when he moved his hand to her pony tail and released it of its binding. Her hair fell down in soft pink waves, cascading down his chest. He moved his nose to her hair, drinking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He moved his finger up and down the diagonal of her shirt, tracing the edge of her bare skin. Wherever his fingers touched felt on fire. His other hand kept her gripped to his body as their hips molded against one another.

She moved her hand around his head and grabbed his hair. Her hand held onto his moving one and she breathed heavy. Who knew Sasuke was such a good dancer? Who could tell her that he would always drive her to the point of incoherency?

She moaned and leaned against him, her backside digging into his groin. He groaned as he felt his member get harder then it already was. He halted her movements and licked her neck, "Inn. Now"

Sakura only nodded. Sasuke quickly looked up at the bar to see Naruto scanning the dance floor for them. He slid against the wall and let Sakura grab his hand. He pulled her through a side door and out into an alleyway where the cool of night settled upon them. He threw her up against the wall and crushed his mouth to hers.

He wrapped his hands around her body and pinned her against the wall. He pulled back to let her breath and was rewarded with a whimper. She clutched his shirt, "God I missed you...inn, room, bed, in me now!"

He performed a few hand signs and transported them back to the inn. He pulled her down the hall and literally threw open the door to their room. He shoved her in and locked the door behind him. When he turned to look at Sakura, she was removing her stilettos and her blouse had dipped forward, showing him her immense cleavage.

'_Fuck it. I'm taking her now.'_

He leaped over to her and pushed her to the bed. His hands grabbed the hem of his black shirt and peeled it off his body while he kicked off his shoes. Sakura stared at his chest, her eyes swaying with every step he took towards her. He covered her body with his and cupped her cheek, "I'm going to peel you out of this outfit and make you scream."

She whimpered and tugged at his hair, "Oh please, please, please do it!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled her up slowly. His hands danced at the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly of her torso. Sakura felt like she was in heaven when his fingers trailed up her stomach. She had craved the feel of this man since the last time they were together. Even though it wasn't long to other people's standards, it felt like eternity to her. Sasuke finally lifted the red blouse off her head, leaving her clad in a strapless black bra.

His onyx eyes hungrily looked at her chest before finding the clasp to unhook the bra. The mounds bounced free from their bindings and Sasuke threw the offending cloth away. His mouth found her breast and he suckled her hard, pulling as much as he could into his mouth. Sakura moaned and reached for the sheets, holding on as Sasuke held her chest against him.

She threw her head back, "Oh kami Sasuke!"

The Uchiha pulled back, releasing her abused breast with a pop. He stood straight, "Remove your skirt."

With lust-clouded eyes, she shimmed her skirt down her legs, dropping it to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw no panties. "What was going through your mind that caused you to do this?"

"It felt so free and kinky to be dancing with you like this."

"And what if someone saw?"

Sakura smirked and laid back on bed. Her hair fanned out around her and she ran her hands up and down her bare body. "What do you want to do about it?"

Sasuke returned her smirk and unbuttoned his fly. He took slow strides towards the bed, "A kinky girl like you should get what she wants."

Sakura sighed when he dropped his pants to the floor and moved on top of her. His clothed erection pressed against her wet, throbbing core. She hissed when he leaned down and roughly grabbed her hips, "Tell me…what do you want...Sa-ku-ra?"

His teeth dragged over her nipple before biting down on the erect bud. A mewl left her mouth, "I want you to make me scream!"

He grinned at her breathless reply, "How Sakura?" Sasuke moved down her body, nipping and licking her skin, teasing her to talk. He kept going until his face was buried between her thighs. His tongue assaulted her core, the strong muscle darting in and out of her at an alarmingly fast pace.

Incoherent sentences and moans were the only thing leaving Sakura's mouth. Sasuke stopped just as she was reaching her orgasm. She bucked her hips, crying at the unreleased tension, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Tell me how you want it and I'll let you have your release Sakura." He pinched her clit, getting her to scream out the answer he wanted to hear. "ROUGH! TAKE ME ROUGH!"

He pulled her up with lightning speed and pushed her against a wall. Within five seconds, he had her legs wrapped around his waist. As he plunged his length inside her hard, a groan and a cry left both of their mouths. Sakura mewled at the fullness and large size of the Uchiha. With holding herself up, Sasuke pulled out and then slammed back into her, making her hit the wall with each thrust.

His hands gripped her ass tightly as he set a fast pace. Sakura could barely keep up with his tempo. Broken words and his name were on her lips as she pulled his hair, begging him to go faster and deeper. The orgasm that had eluded her earlier hit her strongly, making her slump onto the Uchiha's shoulder.

After a few shallow pants and several moans, Sakura looked up at the Uchiha who was smirking, "I hope you caught your breath, because there's no way we're done yet baby."

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Sakura lay on the bed, her body unable to move. Sasuke laid next to her, a small smile on his face. For the past four and a half hours, they had explored each other's bodies. Sasuke was impressed with how much stamina she had. He had taken her against the wall again, the floor, the bed and other various places in the room. He was sure she wouldn't walk straight for a week.

Sakura yawned and clutched his torso tighter, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

Her voice was sultry, "That…was…amazing."

He chuckled, "It was." He looked forward to a life with her if their sexual chemistry was always that exciting. She looked up at him with a lazy smile, "Did you ever get the scrolls?"

His eyes widened and he sat up, "Shit…no." He had forgotten all about them earlier at the club.

The Pinkette sat up, "Let's go get them now before Naruto comes back." He helped her up and they walked across the hall hand in hand. Sasuke unlocked the door and dived for Naruto's bag. He tossed his clothes everywhere, looking for the papers. Sakura leaned over his shoulder and sighed, "Are they there?"

Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and snarled, "DAMMIT DOBE!"

_Teme-_

_Ya snooze ya lose! My plans! Get your own! Haha!_

_-Naruto_

**AN: Phew! Another chapter down! Review everyone!**


	10. Day 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: FLUFF! YAY FLUFF!...and another lemon? 0.o**

Sasuke sat on the balcony of the room he was sharing with Sakura. It was about 5 in the morning and some of the stars were still up in the sky. It was growing brighter outside and the temperature was just right. The Uchiha looked down when he felt the kunoichi in his lap twitch.

His arms were wrapped around her tight, and he was silent as he stroked her hair. She breathed peacefully as she slept, clutching his shirt with both hands. She had passed out once they returned from Naruto's room with empty hands.

The Uchiha felt at peace when the girl let out a sigh and snuggled against his neck. At that point, he didn't care that Naruto had outsmarted him and took the scrolls. He looked up at the pink and orange colors decorating the sky. The town around them was quiet and mist laid around the ground.

Sasuke adjusted the blanket over Sakura and laid his head on top of hers. He had never remembered a time he felt this calm and relaxed. He heard the Pinkette yawn and let out a tiny sigh. "Sasuke-kun?"

His voice was soft and he kept his eyes on the sky, "Morning,"

She didn't move from her spot, "What time is it?"

"The sun is about to rise. Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded and shut her eyes again, "I sleep so much better when you're around." He smirked. That was nice to hear. She tugged on one of his bangs, making him look down at her, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Hn, no, I was thinking."

She tilted her head and let go on his hair. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

"The future. How things are going to be."

She was quiet as she took in the words. How would things be back in the hidden leaf now that they were together? Would they go back to normal? She shuddered at the thought of him treating her differently now that they were finally a couple. Her voice was timid, "How do you want it to be?"

The Uchiha's face remained impassive as he thought of an answer. Sakura's heart fell when he remained silent. She let out a gasp when the grip around her got tighter. She looked up at see a small smile on Sasuke's face, "I want it to be like this."

"Like what?"

He pointed to the sky, "I want it to be calm and peaceful. I want to wake up next to you everyday."

Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky. "I want that too."

He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose, "Then move in with me."

Her heart stopped. She whipped her head to come face to face with Sasuke. His normal arrogant smirk rested on his face and his eyes were bright with…excitement? "Move in with you? Sasuke…you cannot be serious."

"I'm always serious Sakura."

She turned around in his lap, "But…we started dating like 2 weeks ago! You cannot tell me that it's not too soon for us to live together."

"You forget how long we've known each other Sakura."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. Why was he stubborn? Why did it matter how long they've known each other? Half of those years, he was gone off rampaging for revenge on his brother! Sasuke cupped her cheek, "You're over thinking this."

"No I'm not Sasuke, how will people react to this?"

"I think they'd be relieved we finally realized what was right in front of us for so long. You forget that I'm possessive Sakura. What an Uchiha wants…"

She giggled, "An Uchiha gets. That still doesn't excuse how long we've been dating. It's too soon."

"Too soon compared to how long we'll be together?"

Her heart sped up. He was a complete different person with her. He still had trouble expressing some of his feelings, but it was better then the usual cold responses she used to receive. "Can you guarantee we'll be together when we return to the hidden leaf?"

"Hai."

"Even with your status of number one bachelor?"

Sasuke snorted, "I don't even pay attention to other women."

Sakura found that response peculiar. Hadn't the elders wanted him to get married? "Then why was Naruto asking about the marriage proposals by the elders?"

"I don't know where the dobe got that information, but it's not true."

She sat up, "WHAT?"

The Uchiha smirked, "I was never informed of any marriage proposals. I would decline them all anyway. And what about you and your moving situation?"

Her eyes went wide and she shrunk a bit. Her head bowed hiding her eyes, "I…was going to leave if you got married…"

"Why?"

Sakura sighed and found an imaginary string on the bed to be quite amusing, "I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you with another girl."

The Uchiha couldn't hold back his amusment. It was one of the most beautiful tones that Sakura had ever heard. Rich, velvety and deep laughs made her heart pound even faster. His hand grabbed hers and he toyed with her ring finger, "You're quite adorable when you're jealous Sakura."

Her mouth dropped, "Hey!"

Sasuke only smirked, "If you left the hidden leaf Sakura, I would follow."

She raised an eyebrow, "Stalker?"

The Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes, "Hn, there's no point to live in Konoha without you now."

Sakura felt her body being tugged back against her shinobi's chest. His arms trapped her and he dug his face in her soft pink hair. He inhaled her scent and relaxed against her, "Move in with me."

Sakura whined when his nose trailed along her throat, "Sasuke-kun…"

"I love you, please, don't make me spend another night without you."

Her eyes widened. He never said please. Sakura could feel her resistance fading as his nose continued to trail up and down the column of her throat. She shut her eyes, "You really love me?"

"I would've not taken you if I did not love you…if there was anything I learned from my mother, is that I would be respectful to the girl I would one day marry."

She let out a soft whine when his teeth nipped her pulse point. His tongue soothed the area before he kissed it. "Move in with me."

She smiled and found his lips, "Alright Sasuke-kun, I will."

The Uchiha smirked in triumph. He kissed her back with equal fervor and then pulled back. He pointed to the sky, "Now we get to do this every day." Sakura looked up to see the sun rising over the horizon, chasing the pink and orange colors further across the sky. She settled back into his embrace and smiled, "I look forward to that Sasuke-kun."

LATER THAT DAY:

The couple were in the room they were sharing, trying to determine a plan of action for their teammate. Sakura sat cross-legged on the bed, reviewing a few of her notes while Sasuke lounged out next to her, his hands behind his head as he lightly dozed.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. What was Naruto hiding from them? Why was he so adamant on fixing them up with their new teammates? Sakura scratched her head and let out a sigh making Sasuke peek an eye open, "Hn?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I can get those plans away from Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged, "What's something that Naruto can't turn down?"

The two sat in silence before Sakura grinned, "A challenge!"

Sasuke pondered this. It was true, Naruto never turned down a challenge. But with this in mind…how would they get him away long enough to peek at the mission scrolls? An evil smirk crossed his lips and he stood, "I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "To the store. We're getting the information we need tonight."

She tilted her head as he flickered from the room and out the window. What was Sasuke planning? It wasn't until he returned that she finally understood his intentions. He held several jugs of sake and nodded his head to Naruto's room, "Let's go."

The two trekked across the hall and knocked on Naruto's door. The blonde opened with weary eyes. He had gotten back late last night and was trying to come up with new plans. "What do you two want?"

Sakura smiled, "We wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time together as a team, just the three of us."

He raised an eyebrow, and kept his grip on the door. This sounded suspicious. "How?"

Sasuke held up three jugs of liquor, "A drinking game."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he grinned, "Cards too?"

Sasuke nodded and produced the cards from his back pocket, "Hai."

The blonde forgot his weariness and opened the door wider. "Let's play!" The couple grinned at each other before walking into Naruto's room and shutting the door. The three sat on the floor and Sasuke handed out the jugs to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto grinned, "Poker, we're playing poker right?"

Sasuke smirked and dealt out the cards, "Fine."

Naruto clapped his hands, "Let's put a wager on!"

Sakura leaned back against the wooden frame of the bed and raised her leg towards Sasuke, "What kind of wager Naruto-kun?"

"If I win 20 hands, you two have to do something humiliating."

The Uchiha chuckled, "Hn and if one of us wins?"

"I'll let you go back to your previous undercover story."

The two nodded, "Deal." Sasuke passed out the cups, "If you lose the round, you drink."

Sakura nodded and picked up her hand, grinning at the three jacks she was dealt. She looked at Sasuke who subtly winked at her. Naruto smirked, "I got 3 eights you bastard! Show me what you got!"

TWO HOURS LATER:

"I gots…threeeee twos! Beat that…you…fairyiceking pricker! Is…that stickkk still shoved uppp there or is you happy to sees me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the slurred and drunken words and laid down his hand, "Straight flush. I win again."

The poor blonde looked down at his almost empty jug and let out a loud belch. The game had been going on for two hours and it was clear who would win the wager. Naruto was down to his last cup, and Sasuke was barely even buzzed. Sakura had bowed out early to watch the two with much amusement.

"You lost Naruto-kun, you have to drink…or are you not living up to the challenge?"

Naruto shoved his thumb against his chest, "I'M THE SAVIOR! I WILL TAKE-" He fell forward, flat on his face and let out a huge snore. Sasuke smirked at his passed out best friend, "I knew it would work. The dobe can't handle his damn liquor like me."

"I seem to remember you being drunk a few weeks ago Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and leaned over to kiss her, "Sakura baby, I was completely sober that night."

Her eyes widened, "But- you- words- WHAT?!"

Sasuke stood and walked over to Naruto's bag. He riffled through its contents and pulled out a mission scroll. Sakura walked over and sat next to him. Sasuke rolled out the scroll and felt his blood pressure rise. Sakura was speechless.

Drawn all over the scroll were subtle plans to push the two together and how many wagers were going on in Konoha. "Is everyone in the bloody village betting on when we would get together?"

Sasuke twitched, "I will kill the dobe…"

Sakura pointed at some of the messages from Tsunade and felt her anger spike. She couldn't believe her own teacher had helped set this up! "Even Iruka and Kakashi are betting on this!"

Lists upon lists of people were setting wagers and were giving advice to the poor matchmaker for his plans; seduction missions, dates, jealousy plots, new undercover activities for their new friends. Sasuke rolled up the scroll and put it back in Naruto's bag.

He helped Sakura up and swept her into his arms, carrying her across the hall to their room. Sasuke shut the door with his foot and set the kunoichi down on the bed. They were silent before Sakura climbed into Sasuke's lap, "What do we do Sasuke-kun?"

"We don't do anything."

Her eyes went wide, "Why the hell not? I at least want to punch Naruto to Suna for this! PLEASE!"

"You'll get your chance, just not now."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair."

Sasuke smirked, "Let everyone think Naruto's plan is working. We'll have a surprise of our own for them when we get back to them."

Sakura knew instantly what Sasuke was saying. She smiled, "You sir are a genius."

"Hn, I already knew that."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and let out a giggle when Sasuke threw her down on the bed. He licked her neck, "Until then, we continue with our own plans."

She writhed underneath him, "What other plans do we have?"

"The ones where I claim you over and over until you cannot walk straight for a month."

Her body tingled in anticipation. "I like those plans."

"Hn, I figured you would." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, pinning her against the door. He nipped her neck and leaned over to turn on the shower. Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Now's the perfect time to start."

Sakura was just about to moan when the two heard the door to their room open and shut. "TEME! SAKU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sasuke looked straight at Sakura, "Do not. Make. A. Sound."

She nodded and smirked. She pressed herself against him, tugging at his clothing. Sasuke yelled through the door, "What do you want dobe?"

"I'm lonely! How come you left me?"

Sasuke shut his eyes when he felt Sakura nibble on his throat. "You were passed out."

"Where's Saku-chan?"

'_In here driving me insane…'_ Sakura smirked and popped open the buttons on her shirt, slowly removing the clothing. She pressed her chest against his, moving her hand to the waistband of his pants. He groaned feeling them grow tighter as her fingers slowly removed his belt. "She went out."

"Out where? You're being mean and I want Saku-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head when her hands dragged down his flannel shirt and ripped it open. Her lips ghosted over his chest, biting down on his nipples. He bit his lip as Sakura whispered in his ear, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're all wound up…Sasuke-kunnnn…"

He hissed through his teeth when her hand slithered under the hem of his pants. She had avoided his boxers and went straight for his member, pumping him slowly. The tension in his body was telling him to throw her down and ravish her until she couldn't think.

"I don't know when she'll be back Naruto."

Naruto hiccupped and slurred his words, "Its fine teme, Ill talks to yous insteaddddd!"

He never wanted to scream so loudly in his life. "Now's not the time dobe!"

"Why? Are you masturbating in there? Are you thinking about Saku-chan?" Sasuke grit his teeth and watched an evil smirk cross his kunoichi's face. She whispered in his ear, "Answer him Sasuke-kun…"

Her hand stroked him hard. "Kami…yes."

Sakura knelt down and ripped his pants down, letting his hardened erection spring free from its confines. Sasuke braced himself against the door as Sakura took his member in her mouth, swirling her tongue up and down.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong teme? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sasuke laid his head against the door and screwed his eyes shut as her warm mouth swallowed him whole. Her head bobbed up and down fast over him, sucking and squeezing to taunt him. "Oh shit…Sakura!"

His hand moved to her head and he held her there, groaning more when her hand cupped his ass. Her nails dug into him as she pulled back and swirled the tip of his member with her tongue, blowing air on it as well.

"Teme! Are you okay?"

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" She returned to her previous pace and held him against her face. He bucked his hips hard, feeling his release approaching. "Oh fuck yes."

"Oh teme! Where are you?"

Sasuke snarled when Sakura released him just as he was about to climax. She stood with a smirk and backed away from him. She made a big deal of removing her bra and shimming her skirt and panties down her legs. Her hair swung around her body as she bent down and checked the temperature, showing him her firm backside. She moved into the shower and let the water spray over her body.

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the show his girlfriend was giving him. The way her hands touched her body made his head hurt. She tweaked her own nipples and let out a silent moan.

Sasuke itched to leap at her and take over what her hands were doing. Naruto was singing outside the door now, completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke had stopped talking to him.

The raven-haired shinobi felt his blood pressure skyrocket when her finger moved to her womanhood and pinched her clit. The part that drove him mad was how she maintained complete eye contact with him the entire time. Her emerald orbs darkened and her mouth let out tiny little mewls as she pleasured herself. He watched the water droplets dance down her body as she leaned against the shower wall and pumped herself vigorously.

Naruto's voice pissed him off. "Teme! Where's Saku-chan?"

Sasuke snarled, "Go back to your own room! When she gets back she'll come see you!"

Sakura let out a soft whine and removed her finger, showing Sasuke just how wet she was for him. Her voice was low and laced with lust. "Sasuke-kun…" The Uchiha heard Naruto stand and hiccup, "OKAY ICE KING! Have fun jacking off!"

Once he heard the door shut, Sasuke was in front of Sakura, lifting her against the shower wall. He glared, "Fucking tease."

She wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist and bucked her hips. "I thought you liked my show…"

"Oh I did. You're still a bloody tease though."

His mouth attached to her neck and she sighed. "Sasuke-kun…"

He bit her neck hard, drawing a cry from her. He leaned down and turned up the water, making it hot. He slammed her against the wall and thrust his length inside her hard. "OH SWEET KAMI!"

He smirked and took her breast in his mouth, "That's right Sakura, scream. Scream who you belong to."

She threw her head back against the cold tile and gave into the pleasure he was giving her. Teasing him had been a major turn on for her and she was excited at how he reacted. He pounded into her roughly, infusing chakra with his thrusts to reach her deeper.

She was breathless and screamed with each hard slam. "Sasuke! Oh god Sasuke!"

He felt that she was close to her climax and he slowed down, pinching her clit hard. She screamed and tugged his hair, wanting the fast pace he had originally set. He smirked, "Oh no…not after your little show...beg for it."

She squirmed and tried to wiggle her hips. "Sasuke-kun! Please!"

He chuckled and pulled at her wet hair. He was given a mewl in return, "Come on Sakura, scream for me."

She was panting now and clinging to him for dear life as she tried to continue moving her hips. He licked the shell of her ear, "Are you mine?" He gave a sharp thrust and she yelped in surprise. "Yes!"

"I can't hear you…are you mine?" Another thrust. She screwed her eyes shut, "Onegai! ONEGAI!"

"Come on…are you mine…Sakura-chan?" He bit the pulse point on her neck. When she heard the suffix on the end of her name, she let everything go. "YES! I'M YOURS!"

"Hn, that's what I thought." He sped up and gripped her tightly. Her back repeatedly hit the wall and she let out a shriek as she came hard and fast over him. He grunted and let himself go deep inside her, flexing his hips until he was finished.

The kunoichi slumped against him, panting. Her hair clung to her face and she struggled to think straight. Sasuke smirked and held onto her as he moved out of the shower. He only put her down once the shower was off and he had a towel wrapped around her limp body. He pulled her into the bedroom and helped her dry off. Just as she was about to lay down, Sasuke pulled her up.

"Sasuke-kun…I want to sleep."

"No…you teased me when Naruto was in here singing, now you get to deal with him." He shoved her out of the pounded on the closed door. "No! Please no Sasuke!" Naruto opened up his door and smiled at her. "Saku-chan! I think I!" His face went green and he turned around. She cringed hearing the sound of him vomiting and hiccupping. "Sakura-chan! I'm sick!"

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

**AN: 0.o I originally hadn't planned on writing another lemon in this chapter, but my fingers had a mind of their own. Yay! They found (one) of Naruto's scrolls! Reviewww! **


	11. Day 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Uhm…this chapter will throw you all a major curveball. Hope it doesn't blindside you all too much! It is a little shorter then my past few chapters, so forgive me. When you get to the part between Sakura and Sasuke and wish for a song to listen to, listen to this: (Super Junior-K.R.Y. ****슈퍼주니어****-K.R.Y._****한 사람만을****_MUSIC VIDEO (The One I Love))(I'll put up a note on where to start it!) Super Junior is A Korean Band, but the song fits so well with the part. Enjoy and Review! **

Naruto was close to a nervous breakdown…he could feel it. Ever since he played that stupid drinking game with Sasuke and Sakura, things had been going downhill for him.

Not only were the two unbearable to be around during the day, he was sure he could hear strange noises from their room at night. He sighed at the picnic table he was at and rubbed his forehead, "Think good thoughts Naruto…think about ramen!"

"Naruto-san...what exactly happened to make you so worried?"

Naruto looked up at Aki and Ami and let out a groan. "It's terrible! I'm failing at this mission!"

Aki raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Naruto let his head bow, "They won't stop fighting with each other around me! It's as if they're doing it on purpose! Then, I swear a ghost is haunting their room at night because I hear such strange noises!"

Ami giggled. It was easy to see how dense Naruto was being. If he were really clever, he would have figured out that the two were going at it like animals at night from their fights during the day. "What do the noises sound like?"

"I hear a lot of moaning and screaming. You don't think there's a ghost do you?"

Aki snorted, "I highly doubt it Naruto-san."

The brunette turned away from the boys to hide her laughter. Did Naruto really think it was a ghost? When she turned back, Naruto was staring at the two with big doe-like eyes, "You have to help me! I can't fail this mission!"

"How are you failing Naruto-kun? Didn't you say they went back to their previous undercover story?"

"But now they fight so much because of it! They're driving me insane!"

The two mist shinobi looked at each other and sighed. "Naruto…you've changed the story so much…what's the deal?"

Naruto gulped and looked around. Even though he left the two back at the inn, he wasn't sure if they were somehow watching him. He laid down a scroll and looked up at his new comrades. "I have a feeling teme went through my scrolls the other night…but I'm sure they didn't find this one."

"What is it?"

"My mission scroll…"

Aki raised an eyebrow, "So what's the difference between this one and the one they found?"

"Well…I'm guessing they found the blank one."

The two across from the blonde were extremely confused. "You carry fake scrolls?"

"They're on to me! I have to!"

Ami pointed at the scroll on the table, "So what's with this one then? What's your mission? Is a solo assassination?"

He opened the scroll and the two stared. It was the one his teammates had found, except a new note was added to it. In big bold letters it said 'N/A'. Naruto grinned, "There is no mission!"

"But…what about the target? We followed some guy around for nothing?"

Naruto shook his head, "See that's the thing. The target is a good friend of your sensei and Baa-san's. They pulled this together so I could give an excuse to teme and Sakura-chan!"

Aki started…"So the target…"

Naruto threw his arms up in the air. His plan was brilliant and his teammates still didn't suspect a thing! "Is the two of them! They have no mission! Baa-san gave me the task of getting them together in 60 days by any means necessary!"

Aki and Ami looked at one another. It was well put together. All he had to do was supervise and make sure they didn't kill each other in the process. Aki pointed at the list of wagers, "What's this?"

Naruto bounced up and down, "Oh it's so cool! Everyone back home is betting on the day of when they'll get together! Even the hokage too!"

They would kill him once they found out about this. Ami wasn't convinced that the scroll they found was blank. "Naruto-san…didn't you say that at first they were being polite to each other and then after your game, they went back to fighting?"

"Yea?"

Ami sighed, "Are you sure this wasn't the scroll they found? They could just be pretending to fight to get back at you."

"They wouldn't toy with me like this! They would flat out beat me if they ever figured out when I was doing!"

Aki slapped his forehead as their new friend spouted off about a new plan. The two were thinking along the same lines, _'He's too dense to see they're screwing with him.' _

AT THE INN:

Sakura was curled up into a ball, crying at her cramps. Sasuke frowned and rubbed her back, "Are you sure I can't do something to make them go away?"

"Can you kill mother nature?"

"Hn."

She gripped her stomach. Her cramps had never been this painful. What was the deal? Was it because she was in a different country? Another cramp ripped through her stomach and she curled into her little ball tighter. Sasuke's frown deepened, "Sakura…"

"No…I'm okay…"

He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her out of her ball. When her body relaxed he pulled her into his arms, "You're not okay…they're never this bad are they?"

She screwed her eyes shut at another cramp, "Itai! No…"

"Then tell me how to fix this before Naruto comes back."

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke-kun…you can't fix cramps…they tell me when I'm getting my-" Her eyes went wide and she sat up in Sasuke's lap. He stared down at her, concern and confusion on his face, "What is it?"

"What day is this?"

He was silent before he answered, "August first."

Sakura paled. "Are you sure?"

"Aa…I'm never wrong."

She counted on her fingers and paled. _'No! It's can't be that! I'm sure of it…' _

Sasuke pulled her face to his. He locked eyes and let out a breath, "Why?"

"It's nothing…"

He knew she was lying. That didn't sit well with him. If he had something to do with her pain, he would be the one to fix it. "Tell me Sakura."

She looked up into his black eyes and let out a sigh. "When is Naruto-kun getting back?"

Why was she worried about that? "Who cares when the dobe is getting back?"

She rolled her eyes and detached herself from his arms. She walked to the window and opened it. "I'm going to the store." Sasuke was by her side in a second. "I'm coming as well." She knew better then to argue with him and leaped out the window, knowing he would follow.

Her stomach twisted into knots when they arrived at the general store down the street. She had hoped her nagging feeling wouldn't be true. Sasuke watched with curiosity as she traveled down the aisles, searching for something in particular. When she reached the aisle she wanted, she turned to him. "I feel Naruto's chakra."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Sakura…"

"Just go back and stall him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Hn." He kissed her cheek and sprinted from the store. Sakura took in a deep breath and walked down the aisle, instantly finding the product she wanted. The kunoichi took the box in her hands and swallowed nervously. Sakura quickly walked up to the register and paid for the box, running out of the store.

The Pinkette scaled the side of the inn and leaped from the window. She heard Sasuke and Naruto in the hallway yelling at one another.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe?"

"You're confusing me teme! What did I do now?"

Sakura took advantage of her one moment alone and dashed for the bathroom. She locked the door and removed the contents of the box. She read the instructions quietly and sighed. She felt her two teammates move into the room and quiet down.

"Sakura?"

She tried to keep her voice as even as possible. "In here!"

Naruto was whining, "What happened? Teme's freaking out for no apparent reason!"

'_Dammit Sasuke…' _ "Nothing's wrong! I just have really bad cramps is all!" She wanted to be alone. Trying to follow these instructions with both her best friend and boyfriend listening was not helping.

"Can we do anything?"

'_Yea…you could leave me alone.' _ "No! Just continue talking!"

She listened to them bicker outside and continued her actions. She would admit; it was amusing to see Sasuke yell at Naruto for no apparent reason.

"You screwed up."

His voice was shrill and confused, "Teme! Come on! I don't even know what I did!"

"Exactly baka."

Sakura sighed and sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the results. She nervously held the box and prayed that her feeling wouldn't be right. She cringed hearing thunder crackle outside and rain clashing on top of the roof. The bickering grew quiet outside the bathroom, as the two boys grew more worried about their pink-headed teammate.

Sakura felt the air leave her lungs as she stared down at the little stick in her hand. She checked the box again. Her heart stopped and she screamed, dropping the stick to the floor. Sasuke and Naruto lunged for the door and threw it open.

"Sakura!"

She was slumped on the floor, huddled in a ball. She looked up at the two with angry tears. Naruto frowned, "What happened Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke turned to the blonde, "Leave."

"Hey! I'm her-"

His sharingan spun and the red seemed to grow brighter. He hissed, "I said leave Naruto."

He sighed and looked down at a crying Sakura. "Fine, but you better tell me what happened." Sasuke glared but nodded his head. He didn't move until Naruto left the room, scurrying across the hall. Sasuke was in front of Sakura in an instant, trying to coax her from her tiny ball.

**(Start song here:)**

"Sakura…what is it?"

She fell into his lap and clutched his shirt tightly. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she muffled a response into his shirt. His eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop, "What-what did you say?"

She leaned back and looked up at his face. She wiped tears from her eyes, "I said I hope you don't mind reviving your clan earlier then expected."

"Sakura…"

"I'm pregnant Sasuke-kun."

His mind shut down. Sakura felt her heart drop at his stillness, "Sasuke…say something." When his body went limp, she pushed him away and ran from the bathroom. Her tears trailed down her cheek as she lunged for the window and threw it open, leaping into the storm.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he sat there in the bathroom on the floor. Was it an hour? A day? His body was numb and he was sure Sakura was just as shocked as he was.

Pregnant? Pregnant? Now? How? He wanted to hit himself. None of the times he had taken her was with protection and he was sure she wasn't on birth control. But she had been a virgin! Was it possible to get pregnant so soon after having sex for the first time?

When his mind realized that she had ran from him, he felt his body get up and leap towards the window. Lightning cracked across the sky and he gracefully jumped from the windowsill and followed her chakra signature, which she had carelessly left uncovered.

Sakura had found a park bench and was curled into a ball sobbing. The rain poured down on the streets and soaked her clothes.

Her chest heaved as she thought of Sasuke's face when she told him the news. She hissed in breath and turned her face up to the sky. The drops of rain hit her eyes and mixed with her tears as she sobbed. _'You're such a moron Sakura…good luck making him stay now.' _

The thought of Sasuke dumping her after this tore her up inside. She finally had the love of her childhood crush and it could all be ripped away from her because she wasn't careful during sex.

"You're a fucking idiot Sakura…and you call yourself a medic-nin."

"I happen to think you're not an idiot."

She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her, his body and head soaked from the rain. She hid her face, "No…you think I'm weak…like you always have."

He growled, "Stop putting words in my mouth Sakura!"

She clenched her fists, "It's true and you know it! I've always been the weak one in this team! Now look what happened!"

"Are you calling what we did a mistake?"

She looked up startled and moved her arms around her stomach. Sakura remained motionless, "No…I'm not…"

"Then what are you saying?"

She wiped the tears and rain from her eyes. What was she trying to say? Was she ready to go through all this? Was she ready to drag Sasuke with her and make him settle? She cringed and hugged her legs tighter, "I don-…" She sighed and shut her eyes; "I'm saying you don't have to go through this with me."

"Che, you're annoying." He sighed and knelt down in front of her. He pulled her face up to look at his and locked his eyes with hers. Sakura watched the emotions cross on Sasuke's face as the rain dripped down from his damp hair. There was confusion, bitterness, anger, sadness, disbelief and then…was it happiness?

She held her knees up to her chest. She waited for some yelling and screaming but found that the Uchiha across from her was completely silent. Her sobbing returned, "Sas-u-u-k-ke-kun?"

He looked at her with dark onyx eyes and then down at her stomach. The rain dripped down his face, "You're 100% positive?"

She nodded and put a hand to her stomach. It was faint, but a new chakra signature was there. "H-hai Sa-sasuke-kun."

She watched his hand slowly rise to rest on her stomach. She watched him intently, still waiting for the big blow up about how she wasn't more careful or how it was her fault. Her chest heaved up another heavy sob and she shut her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel his arm drag her onto his bent knee and his nose in her hair. His hand caressed her stomach carefully and he was chuckling, "I can't believe it."

She looked up with teary confused eyes, "Huh?"

He looked down at her with a small smile and splayed his hand over her stomach, "I get to be a father?"

"You-you're okay with this?"

"Hn, you expected I wouldn't be?"

She blushed feeling his fingertips lightly stroke her skin. The rain poured down harder over the two and thunder crashed overhead. "Well…kind of…"

He smirked, "How can I be angry when it's half my fault? You didn't have sex on your own now did you?" He made it hard to be scared and upset about this situation. She smiled, "No…"

"I would hope so." He tickled her stomach and smiled when she laughed. "Sooner then I originally wanted but I'm happy Sakura."

"You wanted a child this early? You just came back to Konoha a year ago…don't you want to join Anbu?"

He sighed and stood up, bringing her into his arms. "We'll discuss this back at the inn." She snuggled into his arms and let him carry her back to their room where upon arrival; he stripped her clothes and helped her dry off before drying off himself. He carried her to the bed and set her down, sitting next to her. A smirk rested on his face. He couldn't believe his child was inside her. It would have been logical for them to wait a couple of years, but he wasn't going to complain. He finally had Sakura and now he would have a family again.

He toyed with her fingers, "Anbu can wait. My family is more important."

Her green eyes softened. She watched him place both hands on her stomach and his eyes light up at the thought of a child. He would be a wonderful father. "Really Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

Sakura felt a breath of relief leave her lungs and she instantly let go of the tears she had been holding back. She hiccupped and wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hn, you shouldn't be. I told you I had no intention of letting you go didn't I?"

She raised an eyebrow at his words, "And you planned to make me stay by getting me pregnant?"

He sweat-dropped, "Not exactly Sakura."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Then specify what you meant Uchiha!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over her. "I mean you better get used to me Haruno, because we're going to be together for a long time."

She snorted, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"…Sleep."

She wiggled her eyebrows, "What if I don't wanna?"

"Are you a child?"

"No!"

"Then sleep."

She sighed, "Fine fine Mr. Grouchy…no need to get your boxers in a twist."

He chuckled. Her dry sarcasm never ceased to amuse him. He leaned down and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I told you we had a surprise for the village."

"...Insane surprise…"

He smirked. He kissed her forehead, "Sleep Sakura…chan."

A small grin spread on her face and she curled up under the blankets, "Night Sasuke-kun."

"Sleep well Cherry Blossom."

Sasuke didn't move from his spot until she was asleep and breathing peacefully. He quietly stood and went to the bathroom, picking up the small stick. A small smirk made it's way onto his face as he read the results. In 9 months he would have a child…he had a hard time not finding anything wrong with the situation.

His chakra blared and he incinerated the box and stick, hiding the results from their teammate. This was better to be left between the two of them for the time being. He knew Sakura would freak out since they had been dating for only close to a month. "Hn, not that I care what other people think."

He took light steps into the bedroom to keep from waking Sakura. He stepped across the hallway and put on an indifferent face. He knocked on Naruto's door and was met with a worried blonde. "Is Sakura-chan okay? Is she alright? What happened? Did she get hurt? What's the-"

Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto stared at his best friend. Something was different about him. He looked the same as usual (stuck up and moody)…but something stuck out behind that. Sasuke quietly spoke, "Sakura is asleep…it is best not to wake her."

Naruto shivered. It was true…anyone who woke Sakura up when she was sleeping obviously had a death-wish. When Sasuke removed his hand, Naruto continued to stare. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Hn." He turned around and went back to his door. "Sakura is fine. You do not need to worry."

"Teme…"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto smirking at him, "You realize I'll find out what happened sooner or later right?"

The Uchiha chuckled, "You would be wise to keep that in mind yourself dobe…"

Naruto swallowed and watched the Uchiha walk quietly back into his room. He stood there for a few moments, trying to decipher what had just happened. The emotion he saw was one he had never really seen before from the Uchiha.

It was happiness.

**AN: So…opinion time! Is this idea (Sakura pregnant on a mission like this) too out there for this fanfic? If it is, please don't be afraid to tell me. I have two different versions of this chapter, that I wrote, but I leaned more towards this one because I thought it fit better. But then again, I was hesitant because I thought it could be too dramatic. Then again, I'm always more critical of my writing. Give me your opinions and let me know how you liked it! If everyone thinks it doesn't fit, I'll remove it and put up my other chapter! I appreciate the feedback! Review everyone! **


	12. Day 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this is mine though!

**AN: So I got a sense that everyone either really liked the twist in the last chapter or they didn't. I've decided to keep it for the time being to see how the rest of the story fares. It doesn't really twist the plot I have for later chapters, but if I decide I don't like it, I'll go back and redo it. Until that happens, here's the next chapter! Oh! By the way-C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, thanks for the idea about the rubix cube! I'm using it in this chapter!**

**ANN: So, I went back and changed some things about this chapter. I kept rereading it and got really ticked off at my own writing. So, the concept has been changed a bit. I will try and post another chapter soon. Thank you all. Review!**

Sakura woke to the feeling of fingertips tracing over her stomach. The sun's beams shined brightly through the window and warmed the bed. The body she was laying on was hard but warm and it made her eyes flutter shut.

"Sakura…"

She snuggled up to his chest and tried to block out the noise. "5 more minutes…"

The voice chuckled and hands lightly shook her. "Come on Sakura, we don't have long before Naruto will barge in."

Sakura let out a breath and looked up at Sasuke. Even after sleeping, his hair was still perfect and spiky. His eyes were soft as they gazed at her. His fingertips continued their tracing. For the past 4 days, he had been excited and never left her alone. His hand always found its way to her stomach in some manner. She found it adorable and joyful that he was already excited for their child when she was barely into the pregnancy.

She felt Sasuke switch to his knees and lean down over her. He kissed her stomach and smiled. "Come on, we need to get up. You don't want Naruto to find out do you?"

Sakura nodded. The blonde had been trying to figure out their secret vigilantly for the past few days. He would barge in at the most opportune times and question them. Sakura sighed; he probably wouldn't rest until he found his information. The kunoichi looked up at Sasuke to find him slipping on a shirt. He peered over at her, "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke…"

He was by her side in an instant, cupping her chin. He knew exactly what she was going to say. "No…we've been through this Sakura."

"But…"

He held his finger to her lips, "No, don't even think it. You're not forcing me to stay with you because of our child."

No matter how many times he said this, she still had a hard time believing it. She knew it was her hormones, but another part of her was still afraid he would leave her again. He brushed her bangs away, "You trust me enough to make love to you and move in with me…why can't you trust me enough to believe that I'm with you because I want to be? Just because you're pregnant does not mean you're forcing me into anything."

She grimaced, "Old habits die hard Sasuke-kun."

She was expecting him to yell and glare but all she received was a sigh. He threw her a dress from her bag and watched her slip it on. "I'll convince you soon enough."

She smiled and watched him run his fingers through his raven hair.

The door shook and a loud Naruto burst through the door, "TEME! GET- oh…morning guys!"

Sakura chuckled, "Morning Naruto-kun."

"What's the plan for today?"

Sakura stood, "I'm going out. I'll catch up with the two of you later."

She waved to the two and walked through the open door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her closed off attitude and listened to her light footsteps down the hall. Naruto stared at him, "So what's the plan teme?"

The Uchiha sighed. He sat down on the bed and leaned over to the nightstand. He plucked a square object up and tossed it to Naruto. The blonde stared at it, "Is this a Rubix cube?"

"Aa, and inside is the secret you so much want to learn."

Naruto glared at the tiny square, "So I have to solve it to find out what it is you two are hiding?"

"Hn, yes. Let's see if you're as clever as everyone says." Sasuke laid back on the bed and watched Naruto plop down on the ground with the cube in his hands. His eyes were bright with the challenge and he set his hands to moving the bright little squares. "Just you watch Teme! I'll figure your huge secret out!"

'_Hn, I doubt it Naruto.'_

WITH SAKURA:

She was quiet as she strolled through the tiny town, taking in the sights and watching the people. She put her hand over her stomach as she made her way to the town's clinic. She wanted to be sure she was pregnant before she made any huge plans with Sasuke.

The kunoichi sighed as she thought about her boyfriend. The fact that she was pregnant had thawed him out even more then when they had gotten together. He was already talking about converting a room in the Uchiha manor into a nursery. She giggled, "Sasuke…what am I going to do with you?"

She made her way into the clinic and signed herself in. She nervously bounced her legs as she waited, wondering why she wasn't more excited about this. The fact that she was only 19 had come into play and that she only had Sasuke to rely on made it a huge deal. Her head continued to sort out her thoughts as her name was called and a nurse led her into an examination room.

Even as she meticulously sat down and answered questions, her mind continued to think. Soon she was left alone and she put her head into her hands. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she groaned. "Why am I so down about you? You should be a happy occasion! Sasuke's so excited for you and he'll be a good father, why-"

It hit her. She was worried she wouldn't be a good mother. She was young and still wanted to be a kunoichi. She held her breath. She had no idea how to raise a child! She didn't even have her own mother in the picture since she was a teenager. She was scared. Sakura looked up when a young man walked in the door with a bright smile. "Sakura Haruno right?"

"Hai." He stuck his hand out, "Kenja Takamata, nice to meet you." She gripped his hand and smiled lightly. He sat down on a chair in front of her and looked at his clipboard, "So what can I help you with Haruno-san? You look perfectly healthy to me."

She let out a nervous chuckle. As she gazed as the man her stomach twisted more. "Confirming a pregnancy."

His face fell, "Ahh I see." He stood and went to retrieve her file from the countertop. Sakura was hitting herself mentally. Sasuke had offered to come with her today, but she had wanted to go alone. She wished he was here now. The doctor was quiet and silent as he drew her blood and performed the tests.

He frowned at her and handed her the papers, "You were right, you're just a few weeks along. Congratulations Ms. Haruno."

She took the paper and sighed, "Thank you Takamata-san." He tilted his head, "Shouldn't you be happy?"

She looked up with a fake smile, "I am." He let out a sigh and put his clipboard down, "Cute girl like you should be. Have a good day Haruno-san."

"Arigato." She quickly left the room and folded the paper in her pocket. She found herself walking by couples who were holding hands and tugging young children along. Everywhere she looked, she saw children and babies and it was starting to drive her mad. The sun shined brightly over her head and she had to shield her eyes. She walked by maternity shops and nursery stores and felt her feet stop. She let out a breath and kept walking by a park. She watched parents swing their children on swing sets and lay out in the grass. SHe rubbed her temples. Why was all this hurting her head? Why didn't she have more confidence in herself?

She plopped down on a bench and watched a young mother hoist a tiny boy into her arms. Sakura's mind flashed and she immediately saw herself swinging what looked to be a younger version of Sasuke around. The older Uchiha was behind her, a small smirk on his face as he held a little girl's hand.

The Pinkette shook her head and rubbed her eyes. What was that? She looked over at another couple and smiled seeing them sit together as a family with their child. She put her hand up to her stomach and sighed. They all looked happy, and Sakura knew she wanted that. But why did she have to feel so damn nervous about this? Why did she feel like she would fail? Without answering her unspoken question, her legs lifted her and her feet carried her down the sidewalk to the coastline.

BACK AT THE INN:

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor with his arms crossed. Sasuke sat on the bed, staring out the window. Sakura's behavior this morning nagged at him. Why did she seem so sad? How could she feel so sad? They would be parents in a couple of months…that was something to be excited about!

He looked down at Naruto see his face contorted in frustration. He had been no closer to solving the rubix cube that when he started. He sighed. He felt frustrated himself. For days, he tried to decipher Sakura's mood and depressed nature. Did she not want to have this child with him? He felt like he was trying to solve his own rubix cube.

"Dammit teme! Just tell me!"

Sasuke flicked his eyes over to the blonde, "No."

"I've been doing this for 3 hours! At least give me a hint!"

"The hint is to put the squares in order."

Naruto pouted. "Teme…"

"No. Figure it out."

The blonde sighed and put the rubix cube down. "You seem down teme…something wrong?"

He didn't even look at Naruto, "Hn…you wouldn't understand."

"Just vent you icicle!"

The Uchiha sighed, "Why should I vent when there's nothing to vent about? It's not my problem."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Then whose problem is it?"

Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to tune out Naruto's incessant whining. It was true that it wasn't his problem. It was Sakura's. But what could be troubling her? She knew that he didn't feel forced to stay with her because of the child and that in fact he welcomed it. He wasn't scared so why would she be? His eyes shot open. He sat up and looked out towards the window. Naruto looked at him with curious eyes, "What is it Teme?"

He was silent. He wasn't sure if his idea was right but if it was he would have to knock some sense into the Pinkette. He stood and walked to the door, "Come dobe."

"Where to teme?"

"We're going to find Sakura."

The blonde jumped up, "Yes! She'll help me with this rubix cube! Let's go!"

Sasuke just smirked as Naruto dashed out from the room with the cube in tow. He shut the door and walked behind Naruto. He hoped his feeling wasn't right.

WITH SAKURA:

She sat in the sand with her legs pulled up to her chest. The water lapped up on the coastline as children and adults alike played in the water. The sun was starting its descent in the west and the clouds were stretching along the sky. Sakura shivered as she looked out at the water. She had been sitting here for over an hour and she still couldn't figure out why she felt so scared.

She ran her hands up and down her arms and was surprised when a sweater fell over her shoulders. She looked up to see Sasuke standing over her, his head blocking out the sun. "May I sit?" She nodded and pulled the sweater tighter over her arms. Sasuke sat down in the sand and looked out at the waves. Sakura watched him curiously before speaking, "Pretty isn't it?"

"It's alright."

Sakura chuckled at his prompt response, "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"He's still trying to solve the rubix cube."

That made Sakura burst out in laughter. She could picture Naruto trying to tear the cube apart just to put it in order and find his surprise. Sasuke grabbed her hand and stopped her giggling, "Care to tell me why you're so down?"

"You make it sound like you already know why." Sakura said as she leaned into his side.

He smirked, "I have my assumptions, but I'd rather much hear it from you to be correct."

Sakura sighed, "I don't know how to explain it Sasuke-kun…"

He looked over at the pier to see Naruto bugging people for help solving the rubix cube. He put his arm around her should and pulled her close to him. He brushed her hair aside, "Are you scared?"

Her face flushed and she meekly nodded her head against his shoulder. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Why are you scared? You should be excited like me."

"See that's just the thing Sasuke-kun, you're excited." He pulled away just a bit to look down at her. "You lost me."

She kept her eyes on the sand; "You're more excited about our baby because you know you'll be a good father. I don't know anything about this. I don't know how to raise a child. How can you expect me not to be scared?"

He smiled and moved his head on top of hers. "You're so annoying."

She shut her eyes and chuckled at his famous phrase, "Am I wrong to feel this way? I've been seeing babies and children everywhere today and I don't know how to feel anymore."

He felt bad that she felt this way. He stared out at the water, "You realize that you and I are both going through this together. This is my first child too."

"I know that and I want this badly Sasuke-kun, but just some part of me is so nervous that I'll screw up our child and that they'll hate me because of it. I feel like I'm going to fail and I don't want to disappoint you or lose you because of it."

He sighed, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

She was quiet and watched Naruto lunge at person to help have them help him with the rubix cube. "You were just so happy…it didn't really matter what I thought."

"Yes it does."

She looked up at him now. His eyes were distant and his voice was low, "You have just as much say as I do in this relationship and with our child. I do not love you any less because of it and will not allow you to feel so depressed. You will be a wonderful mother Sakura, you just need to believe in yourself."

Sakura giggled, "This is really backwards Sasuke-kun."

He smirked at her. She had a point. Usually the guy is the one upset and scared about this. He kissed her hair, "Want to know a secret?"

"Hn?"

He whispered in her ear, "I always pictured you as the mother of my children…that's why I'm excited." Her blush grew as his hands ran down her arm. "You did?"

He nodded, "Hai. Even when I was away from the village…"

Her face was in shock and she could barely process the words, "You knew we would end up together?"

"If you didn't hate me yes. If you had hated me…well I had a plan for turning that around." He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to meet his, "Your attitude has been like that damn rubix cube Sakura. Now that I finally figured it out, I want you to realize that just because this child will come into our lives does not mean you will change for the worse. You will take on a new role and you will be perfect at it. This child will love you just as much as I do. You are the one who holds my heart."

This new emotional Sasuke made her head spin. "Your heart?"

"The very one that you thawed out and made beat again."

Sakura giggled when he put her hand over his heart. She felt it beat against her hand and she smiled. "Why are you so different with me Sasuke-kun?"

He raised an eyebrow. She wished for him to act a different way? Isn't this how couples were supposed to be when they were in love? "You wish for me to be cold to you?"

She just about kicked herself, "No! I'm just asking why you are."

He was silent but kept his arm around her. "Besides the dobe and Kakashi, you are the only one I feel comfortable around. I'm more open with you because you are mine."

"That's why?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "If you were expecting some big explanation and revelation of emotions you are sorely mistaken."

Sakura sighed. There was the arrogant and reserved Uchiha. It was nice to know that under all the cold responses and feelings, he really deeply cared for her and their child. It was even wonderful to hear it straight from his mouth that she and their child would always have a special place in his iced out heart. "Am I being silly Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn yes. Just because we'll have a child doesn't mean you'll be any less of a kunoichi or medic-nin. You hold those places Sakura, just as you hold a spot with me. Be happy we'll have a child who will probably take after your anger tantrums and personality and enormous strength. I only shudder if it's a girl."

"Why?"

He cringed at how many boys he would have to strangle if they touched his daughter, "Do you know how many boys I will have to use my sharingan on if they come near her? As if I'd let my precious daughter date…boys."

Sakura giggled at his over protectiveness, "You'll be a amazing father Sasuke-kun."

He looked at the sunset, "Just as you'll be an wonderful mother. Whatever gender, they'll be lucky to have you in their life. You're going to be precious to them just as you are to me."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're such a sap." He rolled his eyes as she moved away from his embrace. He found her smiling at him, her green eyes bright. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For?"

She put a hand on her stomach. "Loving both of us."

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand. A bit of teasing couldn't hurt. "You thought I wouldn't? Maybe I should tell Naruto that you're the dense one."

She shoved him over, hoping he would land face first in the sand. He barely budged from his spot and moved closer to her. She leaned up and kissed his jaw just as Naruto started to make his way over to the two. The couple moved away from each other and looked down at Naruto when he plopped down in front of him. He looked at Sakura with big puppy dog like eyes and held up the rubix cube, "Sakura-chan! Please?"

Sakura smiled and crossed her legs, taking the rubix cube from Naruto's hand. She observed it before twisting it a few times. She handed it back to Naruto, "Just one more twist and it's completed."

His smile went bright and he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "HAH! I told you I would figure it out!"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who winked at him. Naruto stood and twisted the cube so that all the colors aligned. When it was completed, Naruto removed one of the small parts to see a piece of paper sticking out. He dropped it to the ground and eagerly opened the paper.

_Dobe-_

_Congratulations on getting this far. Although I should say that to Sakura because I know she's the only one who would help you with this. You're probably expecting me to tell you some big secret here. The fact that you think I would tell you like this is baffling. If you were really clever, you'd be watching what's in front of your face instead of relying on your precious scroll and rubix cubes. So for the fact that you are still reading this note, good job, and no…I still won't tell you and don't bother asking Sakura._

_-S.U._

_Naruto-kun,_

_I have to agree with Sasuke here. You spent all day trying to figure this out instead of observing your surroundings. What happened to the clever boy we knew? You should be snooping our room in hopes for clues instead of tiny cube puzzles! You'll never figure it out at this rate! I suggest you start searching! I even left you a clue for you to start…in my bag back at the inn. Have fun!_

_-Sakura_

Naruto jumped up and started to run back to the inn. Sakura turned around to watch him, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

He didn't turn around as he threw a hand into the air and waved, "The Inn! See you guys later!"

Once he was out of sight, Sasuke pulled her into his lap. He chuckled, "Told you he'd fall for it."

"I'll be amused to see if he actually follows all the clues." Sakura said laying her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her tight and he laid his cheek on top of hers. "Feel better?"

She nodded, "I do." She shut her eyes and smiled. Just being there in his embrace made her feel better. Sasuke smirked and pointed, "The sun is setting finally." She opened her eyes and watched the sun dip over the horizon. Its reflection melted across the water and made it seem as if it were sparkling. She felt Sasuke move his hand to her stomach. The Uchiha smiled when her tiny hand crept on top of his and held it over her womb.

"Are you happy Sakura?"

She looked at him now with soft jade eyes. "Hai Sasuke-kun I am."

BACK WITH NARUTO:

He had just made it to Sakura's bag and was tearing the bag apart. "It's got to be here!" He threw clothes everywhere until she found a small piece of paper at the bottom of the bag. He ripped it from its place and held it in front of his face. "What the hell is this?"

_Naruto-kun,_

_So you figured out the rubix cube, congratulations. Now that's you've found this, it means we get to play a little game. Sasuke-kun and I have left notes everywhere, be it here in the inn or around this town. You get the daunting task of finding them._

_Dobe-_

_If you actually do find them all, we'll tell you some of the information you want to hear. Here's the twist though…_

_Naruto-kun,_

_For every note you find, it requires you to do something. The instructions will be on the paper, it could be solving a puzzle, buying something, or doing something for us. Each paper has a riddle for you to solve in order to find the next paper._

_Dobe-_

_There are over 25 other papers scattered. If you request help for the instructions or the riddles, you get another note added on to your list…and I will know if you ask for help. Good luck…you'll need it._

_Naruto-kun,_

_Good luck! Since you're going to need the help anyway, I'll give you a free pass on the instructions and give you the riddle for your next clue!_

"_Man strolls over, man walks beneath, in instances of war he blazes asunder."_

_Have fun Naruto!_

_Hn, fun...dobe._

_-Sakura and Sasuke_

Naruto screamed loudly and threw his arms into the air, "YOU TWO SUCK!"

BACK AT THE COASTLINE:

Sakura looked up, and around "Did you hear something Sasuke-kun?"

"No." Sasuke just shook his head and tightened his grip around her. It was dark outside now and they were looking at the stars and watching the waves gently lap up on the shore. She scratched her head, "I swear I heard Naruto yelling...he's probably not too happy about our game."

Sasuke smirked and rubbed her stomach making her giggle, "Payback's a bitch."

He picked her up and helped her to her feet. "Come on."

"Where to?"

"We're going out. You and I are going to spend some time with each other."

She leaned against his side with a smile, "Okay Sasuke-kun."

The two walked off along the streets, quietly talking and stopping by some shops. Sasuke pointed out a couple of bookstores and shoved her in, telling her to get all the medical texts she wanted. She had pointed to some baby stores and tugged him in, gushing at all the tiny clothes and furniture. As they continued their walk back to the inn, Sakura spoke up, "Where do you think Naruto is?"

"Probably under some bridge."

She giggled and swore she hear the future Hokage's frustrated scream in the distance.

**AN: So…this chapter is kind of iffy? I was excited to write about the scavenger hunt, but the day and stuff between Sasuke and Sakura was really…ehh? So let me know your opinions. Review! **


	13. Day 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Sorry for the long update! Not a very detailed lemon, but there is a lemon! Short filler chapter as a segway for the next one which will have a little more action! Here's the next chapter! **

Naruto had never been so frustrated in his life. He stared down at the little piece of paper with Sasuke's handwriting on it and wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

_Dobe-_

_Seventh note...I won't be as nice as Sakura has been though. Your instruction this time is to actually withdraw from eating ramen for the rest of the mission. Here's your next riddle: "I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch, will soon turn red."_

_-S.U._

"GO WITHOUT RAMEN? IS THE BASTARD INSANE?" The future Hokage ranted and pulled at his hair. Of course Sasuke would go for his most loved thing…besides Hinata. Naruto sighed and sat down on the rock where he had found his current clue. Sasuke and Sakura had him running all over for the past two days either running errands for them or solving their insane riddles. Sakura was a bit more lenient when it came to these riddles then Sasuke was though.

He grabbed at his hair, "What's hungry and always has to be fed? Geez teme, you could give me a bit of a break!"

He stood up from the rock and sprinted off towards the park he knew Sakura and Sasuke would be at. _'They'll pay for this! This isn't fair!'_

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA:

Sakura sighed in contentment as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and stroked her stomach. These past two days had been peaceful and she was enjoying every minute of the attention Sasuke gave her. Naruto had been out and about trying to solve his riddles and follow his instructions leaving the couple some much needed bonding time.

Sasuke smirked, "Something wrong?"

She smiled and leaned her cheek against his chest. "Not at all Sasuke-kun…quite the opposite."

He chuckled, "Naruto's coming our way."

The kunoichi groaned. Leave it to Naruto to spoil their moment. She pulled away from Sasuke and leaned against the tree they were sitting under. "What number is he on?"

He smirked at her, "Seven. He's too dense to understand my riddle though. It'll take him awhile."

Sakura chuckled. Making out those notes and hiding them had to be the most fun she had in a while. Sasuke kissed her forehead and stood, leaning against the tree. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shut his eyes, going into his brooding attitude.

Sakura too shut her eyes and sighed, putting a hand on her stomach to calm herself. Naruto landed on his feet in front of the two and glared at Sasuke, "Alright teme! What the hell does this mean? How am I suppo-OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!"

Sasuke ignored him and kept his eyes shut. "Hn."

Naruto glared and clenched the paper tight in his hands. He looked down at Sakura who had a content smile on her face and looked to be in her own little world. He pouted hoping her softer side would make her help him,"Sakura-chan! Will you help me?"

That opened Sasuke's eyes, "No she won't. Do it on your own dobe."

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha, "I bet this was all your idea! You're just dragging Sakura-chan into it because you don't like her!"

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha who looked down at her. Sakura couldn't hold in her laugh, "Naruto-kun…this was my idea…if anything, I dragged Sasuke-kun into it."

Naruto watched his two teammates laugh at the inside joke he wasn't a part of. He titled his head and noticed how comfortable they were around each other. Hell, Sasuke was laughing! Wasn't it just weeks ago that they were at each other's throats? Was this all an act to confuse him? He pointed at the both of them, "What's up with you two?"

Sakura chuckled and put her hand back on her stomach, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"You two…are different?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was the dobe actually catching on to their relationship? "Different how Naruto?"

Naruto stood in shock. Sasuke never called him Naruto unless it was a bad situation or he was in a bad mood. He peered at the Uchiha and noticed the way his eyes subtly moved over Sakura's form. Naruto grinned, "See something you like teme?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. The Uchiha moved his eyes from Naruto's view and he winked at Sakura. "You don't know what you're talking about dobe."

Sakura giggled at her teammates, "Naruto, what's so troublesome about the riddle this time? Can you read it to me?"

He held the paper in front of his face, "It says 'I am always hungry, I must always be fed, the finger I touch, will soon turn red.'"

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, "You actually used it. Impressive."

Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't pass up the chance to confuse the dobe."

"I'M RIGHT HERE TEME! DAMMIT! TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!"

His teammates ignored him and continued to talk amongst themselves. He gripped his hair. They were driving him nuts! Why did he have to jump through so many loops just to get them together? He sighed and looked up when he felt three presences behind him. Ami laughed, "Naruto-kun, are you still having trouble with the riddles?"

The three knew that Sasuke and Sakura were leading him on this big wild goose chase, but they had no idea what information they would tell him in the end if he ever did figure it out. It was amusing to see Naruto get so frustrated when his teammates were playing with him. Naruto nodded, "Ami-chan! Help me please!"

She looked up at the blonde's teammates to find them talking quietly with one another. She shook her head after she looked at the riddle. "You should be able figure it out Naruto-kun, it's seems fairly simple if you think about it."

Fumio glared at the two. He was itching to take some of his jealousy and aggression out on the leaf nin talking with the Pinkette. He looked at Naruto, "What's the plan today? Are we sparring?"

Sakura's face paled and her arms immediately crossed over her stomach. Sasuke's face was blank, but his eyes portrayed the subtle tension he felt. Trained kunoichi or not, he refused to allow Sakura to spar with anyone but him. He was the only one who knew of the baby growing inside her and he would allow no harm to come to her or their child. Naruto grinned, "Yea! I was thinking a team on team match."

Sakura stood next to Sasuke and looked at him worriedly,"Sasuke-kun…"

"Dobe."

Everyone's attention snapped to Sasuke. He glared at his best friend, "No sparring. We're supposed to be tracking the target." He whined,"Teme! Come on! I haven't sparred in a while! Besides," He grinned at Sakura,"I'm sure Fumio would love to spar against his idol."

Fumio nodded in agreement flashing a dazzling smile at the kunoichi, "I've been dying to spar against you Sakura-san."

Sasuke hissed, "Absolutely not."

Naruto tilted his head. Usually Sasuke was jumping at the chance to train and improve himself. Why was he so against it? He looked to Sakura and found her shaking her head as well. Now he knew something was wrong. Sakura loved to train. "You too Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm just not up for sparring right now."

"But why not?"

Her arms crossed over her stomach. "Naruto-kun…" He pointed his finger at her, after noticing her arms, "I get it! You think you're fat!"

Sakura's mouth dropped. Sasuke felt his control snap at the statement. The Uchiha flickered over to Naruto and pulled him into the air by his collar, "What the fuck did you just say to her?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Teme! It was just an observation! There's no other reason why Sakura won't train with us!"

"Sasuke-kun let him go."

He turned to look at his girlfriend and found her giving him a warning nod. If he kept going, Naruto would eventually find out their secret. He let out a frustrated sigh and dropped Naruto to the ground. "I will spar with Sakura. Alone."

Naruto grinned watching the Uchiha walk back to his spot next to Sakura and grab her wrist. He tugged her off behind him beyond the trees, disappearing from their team's view. Naruto put his arm in the air, "Yes! They're getting it now! My plan is working!"

Fumio grit his teeth, "There's no point Naruto. He treats her like dirt. And they're too oblivious. They're never going to get together." Aki nodded in agreement with his teammate. Ami shook her head at the three boys. They were the oblivious ones. "Morons."

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA:

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need to go so easy on me."

Sasuke held up his fist to block one of her punches. He snorted,"You are pregnant. You need to be more careful of how you train now." She sighed and dropped to the ground to swipe her leg out. Sasuke easily dodged her attack and skittered back a few feet. She stood, "You're not going to let me do anything during this pregnancy are you?"

He smirked at her, "Now you understand."

"But Sasuke-kun! At least let me work at the hospital!"

He glared at his girlfriend, "No you could get sick and you'll be carrying a child. I will not risk your health or safety. No missions either."

"But-"

His decision was final and he wouldn't have any more arguments. "I said no Sakura."

Her temper flared. She lunged for Sasuke and knocked him to the ground. The two rolled in the grass, each fighting for dominance on top. When the two did stop, Sakura was straddling him, using her monster strength to keep him pinned to the ground. Sasuke smirked at how her chest heaved for air. His hips bucked and he watched her blush at the hard-on nestled between her thighs.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

Her green eyes shined with playfulness as she scowled at him, "You know what! I will work at the hospital if I want!"

"Please see it my way Sakura."

She pouted at him, "No! Your way is stupid!"

He chuckled. "You're very annoying." He flipped them over so that he straddled her, his knees pinning her arms to her sides. He knew that she truly wanted to, she could fight him off. It was one of the things he loved. He leaned his nose down to her neck and rubbed it until it hit her cheek. His warm breath fanned out, "But I like it that way."

She rolled her eyes at him, "So I've been told. That doesn't change what I'm going to- ohh…"

His finger had slipped past her skirt and underwear and now stroked the lips of her woman hood. He watched her squirm as his finger resisted from entering her. They hadn't been intimate with each other since they found out Sakura was pregnant and it was obvious as Sakura clawed at him and whined for his finger to probe her.

"Sasuke-kun! Not here!"

He chuckled and flicked her clit lightly. Another whine left her throat as her hips moved from side to side. "Yes here Sakura."

She groaned and found the strength to push him off her. She stood up and giggled, running for the tree line. She may be stronger then Sasuke, but he was most definitely faster. He flickered to her and pushed her against a tree, pinning her with his hips. With one hand, he hoisted her arms above her head and kept them locked against the tree.

Sakura huffed, "I swear Sasuke…you don't get to- oh kami!" His tongue licked her neck and his hand palmed her breast through her vest roughly. Her hips involuntarily bucked against him and he smirked. "Listen to your body Sakura."

She tried to resist how much her body was calling out for Sasuke. She was just too ticked off that he was trying to derail her from doing what she wanted. "No! I'm still mad at you no matter how appealing you are you jerk!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "So stubborn, why do you fight it?"

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head when his fingers returned to their original place and he inserted his finger inside her deeply. She let out a moan and let her head fall back against the tree. He leaned closer to her, "You were saying Sakura?"

"You play dirty Uchiha."

He smirked, "You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already you wise-ass!" Just as the words left her mouth, his lips crashed against hers roughly and he release her arms. Her arms snaked around his neck as they tried to press their bodies together to get rid of any space. One of Sasuke's hands reached down and hoisted her leg up to wrap around his waist.

He bounced his hips against hers lightly, being gentle for the child growing inside her. Sakura grabbed at his hair and growled, "Either you stop teasing me and get inside me now, or we continue our argument where I eventually win for withholding sex from you!"

He loved it when she was feisty and demanding. But of course he'd never let her know that. He also found it amusing that it took so little to get her wound up that she didn't care where she was as long as she got to feel him close to her. Her will to argue about her safety during the pregnancy was gone which is what he wanted. "Then do something about it Sakura."

Her green eyes glazed over as her hands strayed to his belt and unbuckled the clasp quickly. She shoved the top of his pants down along with his boxers as his painfully hard member escaped its confinements. Sasuke hissed as her hand stroked it fast, her mouth curved up in a smirk, "How do you like that baby?"

"Woman, you better not be toying with me."

She opened her mouth to respond when Sasuke let her leg drop so that he could get to his knees and remove her underwear quickly and shove her skirt up so he could get access to her with ease. Her eyes had only widened when he sprung back to his feet and picked her up, wrapping her legs around her waist and shoving his member inside her. Sakura whimpered at the feeling of feeling full as his forehead rested against her chest. He raised his hand pulled at her vest, unzipping and pulling her breasts free of its bindings.

"Oh god Sasuke!"

He slammed in and out of her violently and kept his mouth attached to her right breast. He bit and suckled at her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure running through her body. He kept up a ruthless pace, her hands and nails leaving their mark over his neck and in the fabric of his shirt.

She loved it when he was rough with her. It made her feel so exotic and breathless. The sound of their hips slapping together into sync made her moan out his name is broken syllables. He pulled back to get some air and clenched his teeth together when her hands tugged hard on his hair, "Sakura."

"Harder Sasuke! Please go faster! Deeper!"

Not wanting to disappoint, he sped up his pace. He was pounding into her so fast he was afraid he would hurt her back from the tree. She loved it, getting lost in the ecstasy that was the man in front of her. Being pregnant made everything feel more meaningful and having him continue to look at her and love as if she was the best thing in the world made her heart pound and her thighs clench tightly around his waist.

He was close to his climax when Sakura screamed his name and dug her hands into the bark of the tree. "Sasu-! Sas-! Oh god Sasuke! Keep going! Please! Go deeper!"

He grunted and slammed hard into her, unable to move as her walls close in tightly on him, milking him of his own orgasm. He held her against the tree as he slowly kept his hips moving, continually shooting more of his seed inside her. She mewled, "Oh Sasuke…"

Sakura panted and rested her forehead against his. She almost whined when he pulled his head away and looked behind him. "Sasuke-kun, what is it?"

"There's someone there." He pulled out of her and let her down, allowing her to straighten her clothes. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, also clasping his buckle. He moved in front of Sakura and scanned the forest with his sharingan. He snarled when he saw the person intruding on his privacy with Sakura. "Fucking asshole."

"Who is it?"

Fumio emerged from the tree-line, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, "What the hell is this?"

The Uchiha stared down the intruder, "What the fuck do you want?"

Sakura walked next to Sasuke, "Fumio-san, how much did you see?"

Fumio was pissed. Not only had she been unavailable all along…but he had lost his chance to be with his idol to the stuck up Uchiha. "I saw enough. I can't believe you would have sex with a cold bastard like that." Sakura winced when Sasuke growled behind her. She turned and hugged him, hoping he wouldn't go on a rampage. "Sasuke-kun, don't."

Fumio walked up to the couple, "I don't see what you see in him Sakura-chan. An emo little freak who has commitment problems and takes out his anger on everyone around him." Sakura turned now, "Stop with the idiotic accusations Fumio! You don't know him or me or what's best for us!"

"I know you deserve better then this prick Sakura. Come on, Naruto's waiting." He grabbed her wrist and tried to tug her away from Sasuke. The Uchiha snapped the moment the idiot's hand touched his girl. The Pinkette felt her body being pulled off to the side. Sasuke's eyes were already blazing red as the tomoes spun fast. "Care to repeat that?"

"Sure, I said-" The mist nin then found himself on the grass, a kunai at his throat. Sasuke was filled with glee, "I've been waiting for days to do this."

"Sasuke!"

He held Fumio's throat in a death-grip, "Stay away from Sakura. She is not yours."

"Bastard. She could be had it not been for your meddling."

The Uchiha wanted to roll his eyes. Not only was the guy younger then them, he had known Sakura for 40 days whereas he had known Sakura for 17 years. Every bone in his body was begging for him to slit the guy's throat and incinerate the body for ever thinking he could take his teammate away from him. He instantly calmed when Sakura's tiny fingers pressed against his shoulder.

"Sasuke let him go."

Without another thought, he let the nin go and stood up, wrapping Sakura in his arms. He found it comforting that she was the only one able to calm him down before going on a murderous rampage.

Fumio stood and rubbed his neck, "You asshole."

Both leaf nin glared at Fumio. Sakura was itching to punch him. She patted Sasuke's cheek making him release her and then walked up to Fumio. Her eyes were dark, "Fumio-san, do you know what happens when I get mad?"

Not thinking clearly, he smiled at her. "You shatter the earth."

"Precisely." She pulled her fist back the green chakra glowing in the sunlight. Sasuke grinned the moment her hand hit the ground and the forest around them shook.

WITH NARUTO:

"So, the seduction mission is in a couple of days! I was thinking about making-"

The poor blonde shrieked when he felt the ground beneath him shake and crack in half. He knew that move from anywhere. "Oh shit! Sakura-chan! Please don't kill teme yet!" The three ran through the tree line and were a bit dumbfounded at the sight they found.

Fumio was laying on the ground shaking and staring up at Sakura in fear. Said girl was panting and was readying another chakra filled punch while Sasuke snickered off to the side. Aki tilted his head, "What is going on? Fumio-san…what the hell did you do?"

Fumio turned his head around and glared at his teammate, "I walked in on these two having sex!"

Sakura and Sasuke froze and looked at Naruto. He was confused before holding his sides in laughter. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" If Sasuke and Sakura were together, they'd be flaunting it to him! Not going off and arguing with one another! Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. For someone who wanted them to get together, he was really blind to what was in front of him. Why was their teammate so dense? Sasuke approached Sakura slowly as Fumio sputtered out curses, "How the fuck do you not believe me? It's true! He had her pinned against a tree and everything!"

Naruto fell to the ground and laughed harder. The two of them going at it in public? That was a great joke to tell Kakashi when he got back. They were two of the most private people he knew! If there was a chance they were together, they wouldn't even be having sex this early! "Stop! It's too funny! You're killing me!"

Sakura grit her teeth as Fumio got to his feet and continued to point and yell about the couple. She nudged Sasuke's side and winked at him, "Hey Sasuke, can you show me how to do your Katon?"

He smirked and weaved the handsigns: Horse, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger and took in a deep breath. "Katon: Great fireball justu." The fireball headed straight for Naruto and Fumio before Aki pulled them out of the way. Naruto rolled on the ground and batted at the flames on his leg. His bright orange pants were singed. "Dammit teme! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Uchiha only shrugged, "I was just showing Sakura how to do the Katon. Not my fault you're an idiot and refused to move until the last second."

"But fire hurts!" He looked at his now red leg, "Look at how red my-" He went silent and stared at the red patch. Everyone watched him curious until he looked up at Sasuke and pointed, "YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT SMART TEME! It's fire! The answer is fire!"

The Uchiha silently cursed to himself as he dug in his pocket and revealed another note, "Hn, dobe." The blonde took the paper and cheered, "Haha! In your face teme!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened the note and paled.

_Naruto-kun, _

_I bet you feel like a genius for figuring the last clue out on your own. Since Sasuke had to be hard on you, I have to as well. So for your next instruction, you must go the rest of the mission without pushing us towards our new friends. It's getting obnoxious. And while you're at it, go find my favorite ice-cream…you know the one that's incredibly hard to find? _

_Here's your riddle: "I may run rings around you, Or escape your clutching grip, Or leave a treacherous trail, That gives a sudden slip. (If you're not careful!) You always end up winning, While I shrink with each new meet: Our bouts will be my ruin, But you'll come out smelling sweet. What am I?" _

_Have fun! _

_-Sakura-chan_

Naruto looked up and found himself alone now with his next clue. "Sakura-chan? TEME! HELP ME!"

When he received no answer he leaned back, defeated. Sakura snickered from behind the tree with Sasuke. He kissed her forehead, "That was close. Thank god the dobe is very dense."

Sakura giggled. Ami had dragged Fumio off while screaming in his ear for making lies about the young couple while Aki silently followed, rubbing his head. Sasuke picked Sakura up, "How about we continue what we were doing earlier?"

She nodded, "In a bed please…the tree just about killed my back."

He smiled a small smile and nodded his head, "As you wish Sakura."

The two took off, leaving their blonde teammate to scream up at the sky until he got up to search for the violent kunoichi's favorite ice-cream in fear of her wrath.

**AN: Ehh, Filler…boring. I didn't like this chapter. I always complain about my writing don't I? Review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Day 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hey all! Here's another chapter. I'm also going to try and get my other stories posted today as well. I'm also working on two other one-shots and a new idea for ANOTHER story. 0.0…My mind is going to explode…seriously. But anyway! I won't be able to write this weekend, so hopefully the few chapters I post today will keep everyone satisfied! I might be able to get another chapter or so up tomorrow…depends on how hectic things get tomorrow. But enjoy! Review! **

Sakura purred in contentment as Sasuke's hands weaved their way down her bare back. She was laying on her side on the bed as the Uchiha above her slowly loosened the knots and relieved the bouts of stress from her body.

The raven haired shinobi smirked, "Glad I knocked Naruto out now?"

She shut her eyes and hugged a pillow, "Kami yes…this feels amazing."

"I'm glad."

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, "You realize you'll be doing this a lot more when I get bigger and deeper into this pregnancy right?"

A soft chuckle left his mouth. "I'd expect nothing less." He kept his hands moving over her lower back; his smirk growing wider as more mewls of contentment escaped her. He pulled the blanket over her body and moved her so that her head rested in his lap. His finger trailed through her hair, "Sleep Sakura. This may be the only moment of peace you get."

She giggled. It was true about the peaceful moment. Naruto hadn't left them alone for days. He bugged them for help on his clues and riddles. He was up to his 14th one now and was becoming more and more obnoxious. The Uchiha could barely think straight and had knocked out the energetic blonde just so Sakura could get some sleep.

As Sasuke felt Sakura drift off into the realm of sleep and her body relax against him, he felt his own mind start to rest. He was eager for this mission to be over. Not being able to be free with Sakura around Naruto was starting to drive him up a wall and wear on his mind. The blonde still insisted that they 'bond' with their new friends.

Just as Sasuke shut his own eyes to get some sleep, he heard whining and incessant pounding from the hallway. He groaned and felt Sakura tense and move her head, "Wha's that Sasuke-kun?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

He responded by taking his thumbs and kneading them into her shoulders to relax her again. She let out a tiny mewl and settled her head back down on his lap and shut her eyes. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the door when he heard scratching on the wood. "TEME! LET ME IN!"

Sasuke grit his teeth. He kept kneading Sakura's shoulders until he heard her breath even out and her head tilt back onto the pillow. He kept her body covered up and then stood, padding over to the door. He glared at the bouncing blonde in the hall once the door opened, "I knew I should've knocked you out harder dobe."

Naruto frowned but kept bouncing in his spot, "Don't be mean teme! We have a job to do tonight! Is Sakura-chan awake?" Sasuke kept his glare at Naruto, "She's asleep. Do not wake her."

"But she'll be so excited!" He pushed past the Uchiha and leapt over to the bed. Sasuke shut the door and hissed, "Dobe…I said not to-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! TIME TO WAKE UP!" He poked her cheek and grinned. A tiny hand darted out to grab the appendage and squeezed it. Narutio flailed his other arm, "Sakura-chan! ITAI! You're hurting me!" Dark green eyes looked up at him from the pillow, "Then let me sleep. You know better then to bug me when I'm exhausted after dealing with you!" She looked at Sasuke, "Knock him out harder…please."

Sasuke smirked, "Already planned on it."

Naruto wrestled his finger away from Sakura's deadly grip and massaged the finger. "Owww Saku-chan! Don't be mean! I just came over here to tell you that we have a job to do tonight!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her body tight. Sasuke frowned at her but kept his mouth shut. Sakura spoke quietly, "What kind of job and why now?"

He handed her a bag and grinned. "You have a seduction mission tonight!" The Uchiha hissed and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Why the fuck does she have to do it? Get Ami to do the stupid mission."

Naruto pouted in his spot, "Because Teme! Sakura's been trained by Tsunade-sama. She knows what to expect. Ami-chan hasn't done a mission like this before! Plus Baa-san said to have Sakura specifically do this part! She's got the tact and intelligence to do this!" Tact? Intelligence? Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. Both of them spoke together, "No."

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! You'll be fine! Sasuke and I will be watching you! Ami-chan and Aki will be inside and Fumio will be with you every step of the way." Sakura watched Sasuke clench his fists and his sharingan flicker on at the thought. She sighed, "Naruto-kun…is there any way you or Sasuke-kun could be with me? I don't feel comfortable with Fumio-san."

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk before Naruto cut him off. "Aw don't worry Sakura-chan! You'll be just fine! Now get ready!" He turned to see a pissed off Uchiha about ready to lunge at him. He grinned, "Here's your earpiece!" he scurried from the room and slammed his door shut.

Sasuke immediately flickered to Sakura's side. Her face was blank. "Sasuke-kun…I don't want to do this." Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she peered up at the fuming Uchiha. He was very close to choking his best friend for this. He pulled the kunoichi into his arms, "I don't want you to do this."

Sakura sighed and rested her cheek against his chest, "I have to. Naruto will catch on to us if I try to refuse."

"Let him then. I don't care. You are not doing this."

Sakura moved away and looked up at the Uchiha, "I'll be alright Sasuke-kun. I don't want Naruto finding out about us yet." Sasuke shook his head as she stood in front of him, "Don't do this to prove a point."

She rested her hand on his cheek, "I'm not. I just want to enjoy our privacy for a little while longer before we go home. I can't enjoy that if Naruto knows and won't let us be alone can I?"

He raised his hand to hers and held it against his cheek, "Sakura..."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. "I'll be fine. Tsunade-sama did train me remember?"

He kept hold of her hand as she grabbed the bag and removed the contents. He slowly let her hand go as she went into the bathroom to change. Sasuke sighed and shrugged on his black long sleeved shirt and leaf jounin vest. He was tying his forehead protector on when Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a large blush.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the outfit she was wearing. A small pink fluffy skirt hung tightly around her waist and stopped mid thigh with pink and black garters strapped tight to the thigh high nylons she was wearing. Black stilettos stood on her feet and showed off her long lean legs. The corset was tight around her chest and boosted her already fairly sized chest up. Black laced decorated the linings of the corset that laced up the front and had two pink sleeves attached. Her hair fell down her back and she crossed her hands in front of her bare stomach. She met Sasuke's eyes and sighed, "I look ridiculous don't I?"

He crossed the room to her, "No, but this an outfit that only my eyes should see."

He leaned down to the bed and handed her a black trench coat to put over her body. As she was trying to belt, his hands fell to her shoulders, "Make sure you keep your and the baby's chakra masked."

She already did this on a daily basis for Naruto to not notice, but she would keep Sasuke's reminder in her head. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I will Sasuke-kun." He adjusted the earpiece in her ear and hid it beneath her hair, "One problem, one tiny thing goes wrong, yell for me."

"I will."

He kissed her hard before grabbing his bag and throwing it on his back. He put her jounin clothes in there in case she needed to change. He held his hand out and gave her gloves to her. "Wear those."

Wordlessly, she put them on and followed Sasuke out into the hallway as he adjusted his earpiece in his ear. Naruto grinned at them as he came from his room. "Ready to do this?"

The two only stared at their teammate as he took the lead and started asking questions about his next riddle. Sakura let out a soft sigh and let Sasuke grab her hand as the three made their way out into town. They walked for a half an hour before the three met up with their new friends in a secluded part of town.

Naruto grinned when they were in front of a large gentlemen's club with dim lights and soft music flowing out of the door. Sasuke grit his teeth once Sakura let go of his hand. Naruto clapped his hands together, "Alright people! Let's get going!"

Fumio frowned and stepped next to Sakura. The two wordlessly walked towards the entrance and were granted access immediately. Aki and Ami entered from the opposite side of the club and remained high on the second level of the club. Naruto and Sasuke were outside, watching for any sign of trouble and would be back up.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he listened to Sakura's attitude change through his ear piece. Naruto looked over at the Uchiha with a grin, "Something wrong teme?"

He refused to look at Naruto. "You sent her in with a fool."

"He needs the experience!"

Sasuke whipped his head towards Naruto. His blood pressure skyrocketed. "He's never done this before?"

He waved the Uchiha's worries off, "Relax teme! Nothing will go wrong!" Naruto would soon learn to regret that answer later. Inside, Sakura breathed easily as she made her way up to the manager and told him she was the new worker. He grinned at her and touched her neck, "Ah yes sweetheart. Why don't you go ahead and make your rounds. You've been told what to do?"

Sakura almost rolled her eyes. "Hai."

The man shooed her off and she scanned the large club for the target she was looking for. Naruto's description of the man flashed in her mind. He was supposed to have brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. Or was it black hair, green eyes and a strong build? She shrugged and went with her first thought. Fumio obliviously ignored her from the bar where he was throwing back cups and cups of sake.

Sakura searched the club one more time and spotted a man in the back that looked to be off in his own little world. Was that him? She put on a flirtatious smile and weaved her way through the crowd. She grabbed a drink from a waiter and made her way to the table. She set the drink down and smiled at the man, "This seat taken sweetie?"

He tilted his head at her and watched her with calculating eyes before smirking and waving to the open seat, "Not at all."

Sakura gracefully sat in the small seat and leaned her torso over the table. The man did the same and this time grabbed a strand of her long pink hair, "To what do I owe the pleasure cherry blossom?"

That nerved her. He knew what her name meant? Something about the man in front of her set her on edge. What was it? Why did he feel like a snake? Without showing her anxiousness, she giggled, "You know my name?"

"Anyone with pink hair has to be named after that pretty flower. And out of everyone I've met, no one compares to you blossom." His hand landed on her bare thigh. Sakura almost gagged. She hated it when anyone besides Sasuke called her cherry blossom. She giggled again, "You're so sweet! What can I call you stranger?"

He tugged on her hair and lowered his eyes to her chest, "You can call me anything you want baby."

She felt very exposed as this man gazed at her chest. Everything felt so wrong about doing this mission. Her mind told her to get up and leave while she still could. Ignoring her instincts, she continued on with her act. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, hoping to get him alone so she could knock him out. "How about we take this somewhere more…private?"

He stood and held his hand out for her, "I like the way you think." She placed her hand in his and let him lead her across the main lobby and down a hallway. Outside, Sasuke sighed and tapped his earpiece, "Sakura's in position. Provide backup."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed when he heard static on the other end. "Aki? Ami-chan?" Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach when they received no response. He tapped his earpiece, "Fumio."

His voice was slurred, "Yeaaa?"

The Uchiha punched the ground, "Are you drunk baka?"

"Who me? No!" Naruto slapped his forehead, "You're supposed to be following Sakura-chan."

"She was just…ohh…" The earpiece static kicked back in and the two leaf shinobi looked at the club. "I hope Ami and Aki are okay. They should be answering. Maybe their earpieces are turned off!" Naruto felt hands grip his collar and his body being dragged towards the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him, "If Sakura's not okay, I will have your head dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on Teme…Saku-"

A scream rang out loud and clear through both of their earpieces. Sasuke dragged Naruto to his feet and let him go, rushing for the club. "Sakura!"

Naruto ran after his friend with concern. This wasn't part of the plan. Ami and Aki were supposed to answer. Fumio wasn't supposed to drink. Sakura should have been able to handle everything without concern. The man she should've been in the room with was a friend of Tsunade's! He wouldn't hurt her! He looked at his best friend's furious eyes as they scaled the building. He guessed tonight was about to get worse.

WITH SAKURA FIVE MINUTES PRIOR:

The man had just led her down a series of hallways and into a secluded room where he pushed her in and locked the door behind him. Sakura stood by the bed with a small smile, "So sweetie, what should we do from here?"

The noise from her earpiece grew loud in her ear before the static went dead. She was tempted to tap it, but kept her arm at her side as the man approached her. He put his hand on her hip and dragged her close to his body. He lowered his mouth to her ear, "You would look so much better without all your clothes on."

Sakura fought the instinct to punch him. She opened her mouth to say something when a noise from her earpiece broke though the silence and made the man jerk back. Sakura instantly cursed herself as his hand ripped the earpiece from her ear. He looked back at her and smirked, "I knew you were her."

He rushed at her and pushed her down on the bed. His hips pinned her down roughly to the edge of the mattress. Sakura glared as his hand held her arms above her head. Her earpiece dangled to her side. The man smirked at her, "I came in here tonight expecting a little show, but I did not expect to be catching Konoha's lethal cherry blossom."

Her breath caught. Why wasn't her backup in here helping her? Where were her teammates? Her eyes widened when she felt her chakra leaving her arms and hands. The bastard was taking her chakra! She struggled with his grip, "You fucking asshole!"

"Now now Sakura…it's not nice to curse."

She stilled. How in the world did he know her name? Her green eyes watched as the man's image above her changed. He went from brown hair to white hair. Glasses appeared on his face. A snake violently hissed from behind him. She could barely speak his name. "Ka…kabuto."

He smirked at her and moved his other hand to her throat, "It's been wonderful chatting with you. I hope you don't mind if you tag along with me for a little ride." His snake lunged at her and she screamed, her world going black.

**AN: Don't kill me for leaving off here? Review! **


	15. Day 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hey All! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life's been hectic and busy and I really haven't had but a few moments to scribble everything down. I have been taking a look at things and have decided some things:**

**1. I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me! Hah, I've hit a huge roadblock and everytime I want to write I get very distracted! I will finish this!**

**2. While reading over Her Silver Bells, I realized I jumped ahead way too soon if I want this story to be long. So unfortunately, I'm going to redo the last few chapters. I hope to make it better for everyone reading it!**

**3. Of course, thank you for putting up with my lack of updates. You all are amazing! I promise to keep this story updated and finished soon! Thank you all! Now on to the story! Naruto finds out the truth here!**

He couldn't feel his body. When he heard Sakura scream, it was if it was a dream where all he could do was watch and berate himself for not following after her into this stupid mission. Damn Naruto, damn this mission, damn himself for not listening to his instincts.

There were so many thoughts circling in his head. Was Sakura alright? Was she fighting someone? Could there possibly be something wrong with the child? His heart lurched and he felt his legs pick up speed to get to Sakura faster. Naruto whined from behind him, "Wait up!"

Sasuke hissed, "Hurry up dobe!"

"I'm coming!"

Sasuke ran as fast as he could down the hallways, the noises around him dull and dim as he fought to get to the room Sakura had been in. Naruto followed him close, his voice scattered and frightened.

A series of hallways confused the poor blonde as he blindly followed his teammate into what would be a terrible situation. Sasuke threw open the door and felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. The window was open with the curtain softly billowing from the wind. Sakura should have been in here and yet, she wasn't.

Sasuke had never been so pissed off in his life. Not when his brother had massacred their clan, and not even when he had almost tried to destroy Konoha. He glared at the bed where Sakura had been. Her earpiece was lying there on the comforter, the static growing dimmer as it faded out. Naruto stood next to the Uchiha, growing anxious at the anger rolling off Sasuke. It was enough to choke the life out of someone.

He clenched his fists, "I'll kill the fucker that touched her."

Naruto tried to play off the situation. Sakura had to be fine…there was no way she'd let herself get kidnapped. She wasn't the Hokage's apprentice for nothing! He couldn't understand why Sasuke was freaking out when Sakura could handle her own. "Sakura's probably fine. You're being paranoid."

He prayed Sakura was okay. She was strong and she would do whatever she could to escape without harming herself or the baby. But he still worried. It didn't help when Naruto was being very apathetic to the situation. His voice shook with anger and concern, "Paranoid? How the fuck can you say that about her? She was kidnapped."

Fumio laid on the floor, groaning and holding his head in pain from all the liquor he consumed. Naruto sighed, "I'm sure she's alright teme, there's no need to freak out."

"Naruto…"

No need to freak out? He whirled around to glare at the blonde, "It is because of your careless mistake that she was kidnapped in the first place." Unknowingly, his sharingan flickered on and he stepped menacingly towards his teammate, his hands ready to strangle the life out of the blonde "Had you sent her in with one of us, I wouldn't want to choke the life out of you at this moment."

Naruto swallowed. He could never figure out who was more terrifying when they were angry, Sakura—or Sasuke. Right now, he was cursing his stupidity and trying to come up with a viable excuse as to why he did what he did. Naruto held up his hands in hopes that Sasuke would pause to listen to him. "Sasuke-teme, I had to do it."

Sasuke temper flared and he grabbed his best friend, shoving him against the wall. Naruto winced as Sasuke's grip around his throat tightened. His voice was low and cold as the words dripped venomously from his mouth, "You had to do it?" The tomoes began to spin, "You fucked up. Not only have you screwed up this entire mission, you lost the one thing that ever made sense to me in this world. If we don't find her, I will have your fucking head dobe!"

Naruto obliviously ignored the threat and zeroed in on the sentence he said prior to that. Why would Sasuke say something like that in the middle of threatening him? The Uchiha usually scared the hell out of him when he was pissed and out for blood. He coolly spoke, "Ever made sense, why Sasuke…are you trying to say something about Sakura?"

Sasuke deadpanned. He never understood why he put up with this moron. How hard was it to see they were together? How hard was it see that Sasuke and Sakura had admitted their feelings? All the times leaving together? The training? Sleeping in the same room? Was Naruto just that stupid? Were all people like this? Naruto babbled on about letting out his feelings and coming clean about everything. Sasuke gripped his collar tighter and grit his teeth, "Dobe, shut the hell up."

Naruto didn't know when to stop talking. "Come on Teme! You know Sakura's perfectly capable of handling everything, and she knows she's got Fumio wait-" The breath left his lungs as Sasuke hit him harder against the wall. He hissed, "The mother fucker will not touch what's mine."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke held back a punch and struggled to talk over his fury. Suddenly, he didn't care about hiding it anymore. Privacy be damned. Who cares what Konoha thought about the two of them together? Naruto had crossed a line, and now he would understand why he was in deep shit. "Sakura is mine and you have been blind not to see that baka."

Naruto's eyes widened. Was Sasuke really telling him what he thought he was telling him? Sasuke continued, "Not only did you send MY woman in here unprotected, you did it just to spite me and hope to get me jealous. Your little intervention has gone on long enough Naruto. I've had enough of your brainless shenanigans. "

Naruto felt his body go limp. They had been together all along? His plan had worked? Why the hell wouldn't they just tell him? He could've saved them so much trouble if they had just told him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sakura wanted the privacy. We also wanted to keep things between us because it was your first time as team captain…but you fucked that up as well."

"So…my plan worked?"

Sasuke snarled and slammed him against the wall, "NO YOU MORON!"

Naruto swallowed nervously. "Teme! I'm sorry! If you two had just told me, I wouldn't have sent her in with him. I—" He eyed the Uchiha with curiosity, "How'd you know it was to get you jealous?"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance, "Your idiotic attempts to match Sakura and this prick over here up. Not to mention all your scrolls with all the bets going on in Konoha." Naruto felt the air leave his lungs again. Surely after all this was done and over with and they were back in the hidden leaf, they were going to kill him. They knew for so long, and they kept it from him. Now he screwed things up. He stared down at Sasuke's furious eyes, "Sasuke, I'm sorry, let's go get her back!"

Sasuke let out a choked sigh and released his teammate from his grip. Naruto slumped against the wall taking in precious oxygen. Sasuke paced over to the bed and picked up her earpiece. This room reeked of snakes and Sakura's perfume. Naruto rubbed his throat and trailed over to Sasuke's side. "Who do you think took her?"

Sasuke sneered and clenched the earpiece in his hand, "Can't you feel the chakra?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed and pointed to the window, "Kabuto. Why else would this room reek of snakes?"

Naruto let out a small sigh. He felt like an asshole. He should've known when to back off and leave them alone. Had he really pushed them that much to bond with their new friends? He winced when thinking of all the things he had done to his teammates. He was knocked out of his reverie when Sasuke padded over to the window and looked out. "We need to go."

Naruto didn't argue and followed Sasuke out the window. The two jumped to the ground, landing on the balls of their feet gracefully. Naruto stood up and pointed to the forest, "I can sense her chakra that way."

Sasuke nodded and peered to the left. Aki and Ami were back to back looking to be fighting a series of sound ninjas. Ami spotted the two as they ran over to throw themselves into the fray. "Naruto-san! We saw Sakura getting taken into the forest!"

"We know! We have to call for help!"

Sasuke looked at his teammate just as Kusanagi cut through a weak sound. He fell to the ground in an instant before Sasuke kneeled down to pick him up. The sound's eyes met Sasuke furious ones, "Where is he?"

He was terrified of the pissed off shinobi in front of him, "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sasuke shook him, "Bullshit. Where the hell is Kabuto?"

"Ka-Kabuto? I don't know!" Sasuke held his sword ready to kill the sound from the lack of answers he was providing. Sasuke, with one swipe of his katana, decapitated the shinobi. He sneered, "I want fucking answers."

Naruto could tell the Uchiha was losing his patience. He looked at Ami, "Kabuto is invading. You need to alert the Mizukage. Sasuke and I will go after Kabuto."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "On your own? Can you handle that?"

Sasuke crossed over and grabbed him by the collar. "He has Sakura. I don't give a fuck if I have to go alone to get her back."

Naruto pulled Sasuke off. He looked at the two, "Hurry. Forest to the south." Sasuke took off running towards the forest, his sword dangling from his hand. Naruto ran after him, easily catching up to his best friend. Each ran at break neck speed, hoping to find their teammate before something terrible happened to her.

Naruto looked at Sasuke cautiously, "What happens if we don't get to her in time?"

It would kill him. He would never forgive himself if he didn't reach her in time. The future he was starting to look forward to was starting to slip out of his hands. He wouldn't allow it. There was no option but to rescue Sakura. Sasuke flicked his eyes over to Naruto before staring back ahead of him, "I hope it doesn't come to that Naruto."

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura felt wind rushing past her face as her eyes opened. As she took in her surroundings she found that she was outside. Her back was in pain and her head bobbed up and down as Kabuto ran. Her fists pounded against his back, "Let me go you asshole!"

His snake appeared in her face. She stilled and her face went pale. Kabuto chuckled, "Now's not the time to complain Sakura dear."

Sakura kept her mouth shut as the snake flicked its tongue at her. She concentrated whatever chakra she had left within her and sent it to the baby inside her. The snake stared at her before slithering back to Kabuto's side.

Sakura prayed with all her being that Sasuke and Naruto had caught on to her disappearance. Sakura shut her eyes and tried to calm her frayed nerves. So much had happened to her in the past few weeks and this was just icing on the cake.

She groaned when Kabuto adjusted her roughly over his shoulder. Her stomach caught before she slid further down his back. The Pinkette wouldn't know what to do if she lost the child inside her. Would Sasuke leave? Would he hate her?

Faint tears trailed down her cheeks at the thought of losing the two things that seemed so precious to her. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost them.

Kabuto chuckled, "You're wise not to panic dear…wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to the almighty Uchiha's heir now would we?"

Sakura felt the blood leave her face. She stared out into the rushing forest before feeling her vision blur. How did he know? She had masked the chakra perfectly. "How?"

"I can sense the chakra. New ability that comes with sage powers."

Sakura chocked, "What do you want with me?"

He chuckled, "Once little Sasuke comes, I'll have no need for you."

Sakura felt her body go into panic mode. She'd do anything to protect Sasuke. She wouldn't be a weakness for her team or her lover. Once alone, she'd do everything to escape. Before she had the chance to protest, a finger hit a pressure point, "Time to sleep princess."

Just as her eyes shut, she could swear she felt the rapidly approaching chakra of her two very angry and out for blood teammates.

2 HOURS LATER:

Sakura awoke in a panic, sitting up and trying to ascertain her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room with a tiny window with bars on it. A tiny candle lit the room as the moon shined overhead. She could hear the clash of swords outside and yelling. She got up to the window and peered out, trying to weigh her options. The kunoichi knew she needed to escape while she wasn't in Kabuto's sight. She was only bait to lure Sasuke here. She wouldn't have that. She needed to get out and get to her team. She couldn't be a damsel in distress and put their lives in danger. Sakura moved her hand up to tug at the bars before a small voice rang out through the air, "It's useless."

She turned her head to see a young sound Nin leaning against the door. She eyed him curiously before slipping back down on the bed. "What's useless?"

He was quiet, "Trying to leave. Kabuto-san has made it very clear that I am to watch you and keep you here."

Sakura ran her eyes over the tiny Nin. He looked to be about 15, maybe a year or two younger. His eyes watched her but very carefully betrayed how terrified he was to be in proximity of her. Sakura clenched her fist and sighed when she felt the rush of chakra in her hand. Kabuto was stupid for not sealing her chakra. He must be slipping. Sakura stood and went to the window, "What'd you name?"

He stumbled over his words, "Kei."

Sakura smiled, "Kei…do you know what it's like to be taken away from the ones you love?"

She listened to his breath still. She could hear his back straighten against the doorframe. "I-I don't."

"Well Kei…do you have any idea how angry a person should be to be ripped away from her lover and put into his dreary dark place?"

Where was she going with this? He was terrified for his life. Why was he the one with guard duty? This woman could kill him with a flick of her wrist. "I-I suppose very angry."

He was shocked when she appeared in front of him and held her arm against his neck. She lifted him against the door and pinned him with a murderous glare, "Where's Kabuto?"

"I have no idea!"

Sakura shook her head, "Now Kei…I can be a very understanding woman…but I can also be very persuasive…catch my drift?" Kei froze when a kunai pressed against his neck. "I- I-"

"Spit it out Kei…I don't have all night. Be a good boy and tell me where he is and I won't have to torture it out of you." She had obviously been hanging around Sasuke too much. His attitude for torture was rubbing off on her. She pressed the tip of the kunai against his throat before the young Nin panicked, "Mist village! He plans to attack the mist village!"

"How?"

"Thousands of sound have been surrounding the village for weeks. Different timing for attacks. They plan on taking out the village before-"

He chocked for breath and Sakura let her grip loosen slightly. She lowered her kunai but held his throat, "What does he want with Sasuke?"

Kei stared at her furious eyes with frightened ones, "The sharingan."

Sakura dropped the Nin to the floor who immediately grabbed his throat and gasped for breath. Sakura kneeled on front of him, "Thanks for the cooperation."

Kei felt a sharp blow to his neck and his eyes shut. Sakura stood and shook her arms. So back at the mist village…she hoped someone was smart enough to alert the Mizukage. She made a beeline for the window and set to removing the bars before slipping out into the chaos-ridden forest. Hundreds of bodies and weapons scattered the pavement. Blood was everywhere. Her feet had barely hit the ground before a sound shinobi yelled, "Don' t let her get away!"

Sakura cursed and started running blindly. Her thoughts strayed to Sasuke and Naruto, desperately hoping the two were okay. Her heart pounded when she picked up on Sasuke's aura back towards the village. With a rush of chakra, she lunged forward, intent on getting back to her teammates. She had no clue that what she would be heading into would be an all out war.

**AN: And this is what not weeks of writing does to me. I'm terribly sorry if you all thought this chapter was boring. There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise! This story's coming to a close soon! Review! **


	16. Day 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: -.- It's been so long since I've updated this. I've been so blocked on how to write this chapter. But I finally figured it out! I apologize for the long wait! After this chapter, there's only four or five more until the story is finished! Enjoy and Review!**

Sakura breathed shallowly as she sprinted through the forest and back to the hidden mist village. The chakra spikes in Naruto and Sasuke's auras were guiding her slowly and she prayed the two were still doing okay. She cursed when five kunai darted past her and lodged themselves into the nearest tree. Three sound ninja dropped in front of her path and made her stop short. Just as her heels skidded against the ground, three more sound stopped behind her.

The kunoichi looked around at the six men surrounding her. She was grossly outnumbered, but she didn't possess all her weapons. Her leather glove clenched tightly against her palm and green chakra flared to life.

One of the men stepped forward with a smirk, "Look how cute she is boys. She thinks she can fight us."

Sakura snarled quietly and put her covered hands up. The green chakra lifted off the leather material like fire. Sakura remained in her spot, waiting for one of the shinobi to attack first.

"Why don't you come with us quietly? We promise not to hurt you too much if you be quiet and cower like the little weakling you are."

Sakura felt something inside her snap. Unconsciously, she formed a chakra barrier around the growing child inside her and leapt forward at the nearest shinobi. Her fist connected with his stomach sharply, and she snatched the kunai from his hand. Before he could blink and jump away from the enraged woman, the kunai was across his neck. Sakura used the momentum to pull the man around to his comrades with the kunai pressed against his jugular. She watched the men remain stock-still and stare at their teammate. Sakura leaned down to the shinobi's ear, "Care to rephrase your statement?"

"I-"

Sakura moved her hand sharply, dragging the kunai across his neck. Blood began to fall from the man's neck and he went limp in her arms. She dropped his to the ground and looked up at the five. She put her arms back up, "Anyone else have an opinion?"

There was no more talking, no more words on her enemies' parts. The five leapt at Sakura in unison, revenge for their fallen comrade in their eyes. Sakura only smirked and raised the lone kunai. "Bring it boys."

WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE:

"Dammit teme! Move!"

Sasuke dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as a rasengan shurikan flew past him. Sasuke stood once more and swung his katana, striking another sound ninja across the chest. He turned to Naruto, "Hn, you need to watch where you throw those things."

"Well excuse me Mr. Know it all." Naruto jumped and leapt at another sound. He landed behind Sasuke and threw his back against his best friend's. The two looked at the small circle of sound surrounding them. "But at the least the enemy can't figure out where I'm going to attack next!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and have my back."

"You know I do teme!"

One by one, the two managed to take down the weak sound ninja surrounding them. Sasuke worriedly kept staring towards the forest. "Where the hell is she?"

"We'll go after Sakura soon teme. We need to take care of the sound here."

Sasuke barely turned his head to meet his teammates gaze. "You realize she's going to kill you for this right?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "Awe come on! Sakura-chan is like my sister! She wouldn't kill me!"

WITH SAKURA:

"I'm so going to kill Naruto for this."

The pink haired kunoichi was perched in a tree, green chakra flowing from her right hand over her left shoulder. A shallow wound ran down her shoulder and down her arm. Deep red blood leaked from it slowly. The six ninja lay dead upon the forest floor, blood and kunai everywhere. She barely escaped from that fight with the few wounds that she had. Scratches littered her face and she received a few bruises on her arms. Once she was sure the wound had healed and the barrier inside her stomach was still intact, she jumped from the tree and leapt to the next branch. She felt her teammates chakra rising and knew she was getting close to where they were located.

She winced when she missed a branch and fell from the tree. She whipped her arm out and caught a branch on her way down to break her fall. She breathed heavily and sighed. "Geez…that freaking hurt."

Sakura looked up when she saw a bright blue light in the distance. Jagged lightning and high-pitched screams led her to believe that she was hearing Sasuke's chidori attack. She stumbled to her feet and sprinted towards the light. She would feel safer knowing that her team was okay and fighting together instead of separate. She smiled hearing Sasuke's voice in the distance. She could guess that he could feel her chakra. "SAKURA!"

WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO:

Naruto jumped behind Sasuke and kept his back clear as they waited for their third teammate. The two men could feel her intense chakra running at high speed towards their spot.

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto hurled another rasengan out onto the battlefield, and grinned seeing a group of sound ninja caught up in the blast. He turned when he heard leaves rustling and heavy breathing. Sasuke took off running only to stand at the very edge of the forest. He held his arms out and pink hair was soon buried against his chest. Sasuke wound his arms around his lover's waist and crushed her to him. His chest finally relaxed and his heart began to pound. He leaned back and attached his lips to hers, pulling her into a bruising kiss. His love was alright and so was their child. He pulled back to breathe and tucked her under his chin, "Sakura, thank Kami you're alright."

Sakura clasped her hands tightly around Sasuke's torso and kept her face in his flak jacket. "I was so worried about you two."

Naruto joined the two and tapped on Sakura's shoulder. She glared up at him in which he just smiled back, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

She looked up at Sasuke who nodded at her. The small kunoichi sighed and tugged Naruto forward. "You baka. I'm going to kick your ass after this is done." Naruto laughed, "Oh come on!"

Sakura winced and pulled away from the hug Naruto had her trapped in and tried to look down at her shoulder. Sasuke tugged her back to him and looked at the wound. It began to bleed and open further. "Impossible, I healed this already!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked up when a battle cry emerged in the wind and sounds of footsteps traveled near the trio. Sakura whimpered and leaned against Sasuke's side. Her hand was covering the wound, doing her best to stop the bleeding. Naruto looked at the Uchiha, "She can't fight."

"Hn, I agree."

"Excuse me you two! I'm perfectly fine!"

Sasuke leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are carrying our child Sakura and you are wounded. You will not fight."

She glared at Sasuke, "This is just as much my fight as it is yours. This is a shallow wound. I will be fine."

"Sakura…"

"It's taken care of. We'll be fine."

Sakura stood in middle of her team with two kunai in her hands. Naruto stared down at the angered kunoichi, "But Sakura-chan! You're wounded! You-"

"Right now Naruto, we need to finish this. Then I can have free range to wrangle your neck for getting us into this." Naruto swallowed nervously and tugged at his jacket.

"Naruto!"

Ami, Aki and Fumio landed next to the three. Ami threw her arms around Sakura, "Thank god you're okay!"

Sakura stood there silently before hugging the girl in return. Sasuke put his hand on the small of her back and looked at Aki, "Status?"

"Lady Mei wants you three to join her on the field. Most of the buildings in the village have been destroyed or burnt down thanks to Kabuto's advances."

Sasuke picked Sakura up into his arms and darted across the grass to where the Mizukage was located. Naruto and the three mist shinobi followed behind the couple, dodging sound ninja left and right. Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke, it fucking hurts."

He looked down at the kunoichi in his arms. Her face was contorted in pain. "What hurts Sakura? Is it-"

"No, my shoulder!"

He felt blood pouring onto his skin and cursed silently to himself. He spotted the Mizukage and landed next to her, kneeling down on the ground. The woman immediately knelt besides the two. "What happened?"

Sakura hissed in Sasuke's arms. "Shallow kunai wound."

Sasuke ripped open her shirt where the wound was located and grit his teeth. Her chest was rising fast and shallowly. The wound was jagged and pouring with blood. It had opened further from the movements she made and was starting to open on her chest. White puss lined the outside of the wound. Mei kneeled down, "This isn't just a shallow wound Sakura."

"What?" Sakura hissed and moved her hand towards her shoulder. Sasuke grabbed it and held it tightly against his chest. "Don't touch it. You'll make it worse. It's starting to spread."

Naruto took his chance to stand over the two. "We need to get you medical attention."

Sakura hissed, "God, why won't this stop bleeding?"

"Because my dear Sakura, you've been poisoned."

The group looked up to see darkness on the horizon and some hundred sound shinobi surrounding them. Kabuto stood at the front, a smirk on his face. He moved the hood off his head. Sasuke grit his teeth and hugged Sakura close, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Kabuto stepped forward, "It's very simple Sasuke. Little Sakura escaped from my compound and fought 6 of my sound shinobi. I have to say that I'm impressed she took down all six."

Sasuke grit his teeth and held a snarl in his chest. Kabuto continued, "However, Tsunade-sama must've not taught young Sakura-chan how to heal Orochimaru-sama's snake poison."

Sakura hissed and clutched Sasuke's flak jacket. "This is such bullshit! There was nothing on that kunai!" Sasuke fought to keep her in his arms but her strength overpowered him and she stood, clutching her shoulder. Sasuke quickly flickered behind her and kept her steady on her feet. Naruto stood next to the two, his hands clenched in fists. Sakura stuck her hand out and pointed at Kabuto, "Shishou taught me everything about that snake's poison. This isn't his…its yours!"

Kabuto chuckled and moved his glasses. "Well, I may have added a few of my own changes."

Sasuke held Sakura's waist tightly, "Sakura stop."

She tried to push the Uchiha away. "Let me go Sasuke! I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Sasuke only kept her close. "Sakura breathe."

Kabuto clapped his hands; "You surely are the Hokage's apprentice if you can withstand the poison for this long. I'm impressed."

"Kabuto Yakushi, surrender now. You are wanted in the five great nations for-"

"For spreading the love Mizukage-sama? Such nonsense. I want the sharingan. I only want to-"

Sakura had enough of the talking. She shoved Sasuke out of the way and lunged for Kabuto, delivering a roundhouse kick to his chest. It sent Kabuto flying through the mass crowd of sound and Sakura landed cleanly on her feet. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared blankly at his bleeding girlfriend who was slowly standing up on her feet.

Kabuto hissed and leapt back up on his feet. "Now now Sakura, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh shut the fuck up Kabuto."

"Attack now!"

The battlefield was a mess then. Sasuke ripped Sakura from her spot and moved her back towards the end of the battlefield. Mist and sound ninja tangled with each other, with water, earth, fire and wind releases everywhere. The sky darkened and the Mizukage herself went for Kabuto. Sasuke and Naruto hovered over their wounded teammate and dug through their bags to find anything to help her with the pain.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ripped the shirt open more and hissed at the wound. It was growing darker and looked to be spreading. "Naruto, did you find something?"

Naruto shook his head. "There's nothing in this kit that I can find."

The young Uchiha looked around for an opening to escape. "We need to get her out of here. She needs to get this taken care of now."

Sakura waved her hand, "Don't worry about me. Go fight Kabuto."

Sasuke glared down at the whimpering kunoichi. "We're not leaving your side."

Naruto knelt down next to Sasuke. "He's right Sakura-chan! We're all in this together!"

Sakura faintly smiled and pointed to the kit. "Bring it to me. I have something in there that can end this."

Mei and Kabuto matched each other kick for kick and technique for technique. Mei's lava release was corroding the ground and her boiling mist was scattered around the two. Mist and sound shinobi were dropping to the ground like flies from the fight. Snakes littered the ground around Mei who was doing the hand signs for a water ninjutsu.

"My dear Mizukage! This won't last much longer! Just like the poison corroding young Sakura-chan, you'll be dead as well!"

"Not on your life Kabuto! We'll protect the both of them!" Naruto jumped down next to the Mizukage and stood in front of her. His Kage Bunshin no jutsu technique already activated. Hundreds of clones surrounded the field and were ready to lunge at Kabuto. The main Naruto took his chance and pulled out a couple kunai and began to square off with Kabuto's chakra scalpels. He took his chance to kick and punch out as many of the shadow clones as he could. Sasuke leapt behind him with his katana drawn and his fist full of lightning. The two Konoha jounin took on the sage with equal power and kept his rooted in his spot as Mei joined Sakura at the end of the battlefield.

"Are you sure this will work Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and poured the liquid into a syringe. "Hai, Tsunade-sama made this herself for the very purpose of being Kabuto down. She wants him dead."

"What will this do?"

"It will subdue him and shut down his chakra lines. He'll basically fall into a coma and become paralyzed. In that time you may figure out what to do with him since he attacked your village first."

"What do you need from me?"

Sakura looked up to see Kabuto's hand form into his many hidden snakes technique and lash out at Naruto. He kicked Sasuke off to the side. "Naruto and Sasuke know when to use the final blow. I need you to throw me into the battle. I need to inject this into his neck."

"Throw you? Can't I just use it?"

"It needs to be injected into a certain vein. Please Mizukage-sama, I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Mei looked up at the three men fighting and sighed. "Do your teammates know what you're about to do?"

Sakura lowered her head to the ground. They had all but tied her to a tree to keep her out of this fight. "No."

Mei stood and held out her hand. "You better survive this Sakura. I do not wish to tell Tsunade that her apprentice has fallen."

"I won't!"

Mei hoisted the girl off the ground and held her close as she dashed towards the three fighting men. When Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out of the way once more, Mei threw Sakura out of her arms. "Go Sakura!"

Sasuke watched with his eyes wide as Sakura jumped onto Kabuto's back and shoved the syringe needle into Kabuto's neck. The snake sage chocked and spun around trying to knock Sakura off his back.

Sasuke couldn't feel was she trying to endanger herself? They told her to remain out of this fight! "Sakura! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan no! Get off him!"

She glared at her teammates and pressed down on the plunger. "Get off me you bitch!"

"Not on your life you fucking snake." Sasuke and Naruto were both frozen as they watched with Kabuto struggle with their overpowering teammate. The liquid quickly emptied out of the syringe. Kabuto chocked and used his snake to throw Sakura off. The kunoichi fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She saw Sasuke and Naruto stand. "Sakura! Are you okay?" She screamed at the two, "DO IT NOW! STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME AND FINISH THIS!"

She heard her teammates power up their signature moves.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two men ran for Kabuto simultaneously and had their moves clash at the same time where Kabuto stood frozen in the middle of the field. The blast erupted and engulfed the battlefield in a five second time frame. Screams surrounded Sakura's ears and she swore that she could see Naruto and Sasuke running for her and screaming her name. The last thing Sakura saw was a bright light in the sky before everything was blown away.

**AN: Review! **


	17. Day 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ugh, I'm so sorry about my complete lack of updates! I won't prolong this anymore. I hadn't wanted to, but this will be the last chapter since I do not want to split the chapter in half (each will have been shorter then). There will be an epilogue (which I will have done either tomorrow or within the next few days because I'm on spring break)! It's been such a fun story to write and I apologize once again for all the long updates! Each and every one of you has been a saint to keep reviewing on this story when I lost inspiration to continue it. But I've got my inspiration back and I'll end this with some grace! Enjoy and review!**

Sakura's eyes were wide as she held onto the ground, doing her best not to be thrown back from the blast of her teammate's attacks. She could see two figures sprinting towards her before they dropped to the ground. Sasuke threw his body on top of Sakura's and held her close while Naruto laid next to them. Tortured screams littered the battlefield as the blast died down. Sasuke held Sakura tightly, shielding her from any spare kunai or weapons making their way over the field. He could feel her wince and twitch in his arms from the pain spreading through her body. It grew quiet as the bright white died down and Naruto was the first to look up. "Did…did he die?"

Sasuke didn't dare move. He could care less about the unmoving snake in the middle of the battlefield. He shifted his head and rubbed Sakura's back. "Sakura, are you hurt?"

The Uchiha almost laughed at her tiny growl. "What the fuck do you think asshole?"

He smirked and looked down at the kunoichi wincing in his arms. He slowly moved and let her breath as she hissed and grabbed at her shoulder in pain. "Dammit! It fucking hurts!" Naruto playfully glared at her from her other side, "Are you insane Sakura-chan? You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Hn, I agree with the dobe."

She didn't want to play around. She wanted her body to stop seizing. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's vest and pulled hard on it. "Oh shut up both of you and get me to a fucking doctor!"

Sasuke didn't waste anytime in picking her up and holding her tight. Naruto pointed to what was left of the village, "Go! I'll take care of things here!" The Uchiha didn't say anything more and took off running after that into the village. Most of the smaller buildings had been burned or destroyed and he knew he would be pressing his luck to find a doctor somewhere close. He frowned when Sakura hissed and continued to claw at her shoulder. "Sasuke!"

He pushed his legs faster. "Hold on baby, I'm hurrying."

His frown deepened as he felt sweat on Sakura's forehead and her chakra pulsate. He looked down with his sharingan blazing. He watched the remaining chakra in her system fly to her womb. "You didn't…"

She shut her eyes in pain and moved one of her arms to her stomach. "I had to protect our child Sasuke."

The barrier she had used to protect the child growing inside her was rapidly sapping her remaining chakra. Her pants grew heavier and faster and he could tell the poison was starting to spread. His eyes watched as it flowed rapidly through her system towards her heart and towards the barrier inside her. "Don't you dare die on me Sakura!"

"Mmm…"

"Dammit woman!" The Uchiha pushed chakra into his legs and ran faster to the hospital in front of him where people were slowly exiting. He shoved his way inside and grabbed the nearest medical ninja he could find. His eyes were red and he snarled, "There is poison in her system and a child inside her…get her a doctor now!"

The medical ninja only nodded and waved at Sasuke to follow him. The two men ran down the hall and pulled Sakura into a room where a doctor was next to her immediately. Sasuke ran over the details on her condition and held her hand tightly as she cried out in pain. "SASUKE! SASUKE! IT HURTS! GET IT OUT NOW!" Tears fell from her eyes and she was tossing and turning on the bed as the poison spread through her veins. He glared at the doctor, "Do something before she and our child die!"

The room flew into chaos then. Nurses separated the two and removed Sakura's shirt to replace with a gown. Sasuke tried to maneuver back to her side and almost punched one of the medical-nin as they wheeled her out of the room. "SASUKE! LET HIM COME! SASUKE!"

He followed after the gurney as they sped down the hall. "Sakura!" He followed them until they were close to the operating room doors. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke prayed she would hear him. "I love you Sakura!"

He didn't hear a response after that as the doors swung shut. He stood there silently and watched the lights flick on and yelling ensue. His body felt weightless and the only thought on his mind was that Sakura had to survive. He didn't know how long he stood there silently until Naruto was by his side, his hand on his shoulder. "Is she okay?"

Sasuke looked away, "I don't know." He wouldn't know how to feel if she didn't make it through this. He had lost everyone dear to him in the past. Losing the love he finally had would kill him.

Naruto looked towards the operating room doors and sighed. "Sakura's strong teme. You know she'll pull through for you."

The Uchiha stared at the blonde with blank eyes. "I know she is. The girl has never been weak." Naruto grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the stoic and anxious Uchiha, "Teme, are you getting sentimental on me?"

He shoved the blonde away from him roughly. This was not the time to panic. Sakura was strong and would make it through. Besides, he had some punishments to dole out. He would not show emotion like this in front of Naruto. "Shut up dobe. I'm still pissed at you." The Uchiha stalked away from him and over to a clump of chairs. Naruto groaned and followed after him, tearing at his hair. "Come on teme! I said I was sorry!"

4 HOURS LATER:

Sakura moaned in her sleep and tried to move. She tried to touch her tender shoulder when a hand lightly caught hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at her two teammates that were standing on opposite sides of her bed. Sasuke brought her hand to his lips. Naruto crossed his arms and stood proudly. His best friend was alright and he couldn't have been happier. "I'm glad you're awake Sakura-chan!" He grabbed her other hand and held it. Sasuke brushed through her bangs, "You gave us a heart attack Sakura."

Naruto kept a grin on his face as he pulled up a chair and held tightly onto her other hand. "Yea we told you not to get involved in that fight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laid back against the bed. Her body felt weak and it hurt to laugh. "I'm sorry…but you would've screwed it up Naruto."

"I would not!"

Sakura coughed as she laughed. Even though she was in pain, she didn't forget how pissed she was at her blonde teammate. "Remind me to kick your ass when we get home…"

Naruto chuckled uneasily and let go of her hand. "I'm going to go find everyone." He left the room quickly, shutting the door quietly as to avoid being yelled at further by his teammates. Sakura sighed and leaned back in the bed. She coughed and smiled weakly at Sasuke. "You must think I'm an idiot."

It wasn't exactly what he had been thinking, but she was right. He smirked at the kunoichi. "You are. You nearly killed yourself. Tsunade won't be happy when she hears what you did."

Sakura frowned. She opened her mouth to retort back when Sasuke slapped his hand over her lips. "Your quick thinking helped us. Arigato." His hand trailed down to her stomach. His eyes bled red and he stared at her womb, sighing with relief seeing that the baby's chakra was strong. Sakura held her hand over Sasuke's and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Sasuke snickered and let the blood drain from his eyes. "You should be."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Sasuke-kun…I was so scared." The Uchiha frowned but didn't answer her. He continued to stroke her cheek, "I was too."

Sakura looked surprised at her boyfriend. "You? Scared?"

The annoyance showed on his face. "You nearly died in my arms Sakura, how could you not expect me to be afraid?" Sakura felt a smile spread on her face, "Oh Sasuke, I-"

He leaned down and engulfed her lips in a kiss. He pushed her against the hospital bed, pinning her arms to her sides. He nipped and bit at her lips, relishing in the knowledge that she was alive and was going to be alright. She pulled away from his bruising kisses to gasp for air before Sasuke pulled her face to meet his. "You're my life Sakura-chan. Never forget that you are mine."

She smiled, "I love you Sasuke…thank you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed her hair from her forehead, "I love you as well Sakura."

She weakly hit his shoulder and felt her eyes flutter shut. He smirked at her, "Rest up Sakura, you'll need it for our big surprise back home." The last thing she saw as her eyes shut was Sasuke smiling warmly at her, his onyx eyes burning bright with excitement.

4 DAYS LATER:

Naruto grinned widely as the village crowded around him and his teammates, smiles and tears on everyone's faces. Sakura clung to Sasuke's side weakly, using his body as a support. Sasuke frowned at everyone and held his eyes on the weak kunoichi next to him.

Mei bowed at the three leaf ninja. "Be sure to deliver our gratitude and alliance renewal to Tsunade-sama. She has some fine shinobi in her village."

If it was possible, Naruto's grin spread further over his face. He stuck his thumb out in approval to the Mizukage. "Of course! Baa-san will be very glad to hear we destroyed Kabuto finally!"

Kabuto had been found dead once the blast had died down and survivors were found. Any sound shinobi were taken into custody for interrogation. Any traces of Kabuto had been sealed and were hidden in Sasuke's backpack to be given to Tsunade upon their return. Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy from the medication she was on and nudged Sasuke. He grunted and picked her up into his arms. "Dobe, we have to catch the ship."

"Right!" He turned to Mei and grinned again, "Arigato Mizukage-sama! You finally helped our team!" She waved at them, "Take care and be careful!"

The villagers waved goodbye as Sasuke and Naruto took off running then with a tired and weak Sakura curled into Sasuke's warmth. They barely made it to the ship and boarded just as it took off. The two men found a couple of seats and took them quietly. Naruto hovered over his scrolls and looked up when he felt two very angry glares on his face. He swallowed and felt sweat run down the back of his neck, "What's up guys?"

"You planned this."

Naruto tried to joke with them. He figured it would be the only way he got out alive. "I tried to help!"

If Sasuke weren't holding her down, she probably would have thrown the blonde overboard. He had told her all he was told the night Kabuto had kidnapped her and she wanted nothing more then to make Naruto feel the wrath of her anger for it. "You nearly got us killed!"

"But I got you two to admit your feelings! That has to count for something right?" He tugged on his collar at Sakura's intensive glare. "Oh come on! We took down Kabuto! Aren't you happy about that?"

Sakura could barely hear his attempts to weasel out of the situation. "Baka Naruto! This is all your fault!" Sasuke let her loose and her fist connected with the blonde's head. Naruto whimpered and clutched his aching noggin. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura back into his embrace and stoked her neck to get her to calm down. "Shut it dobe. You can make no excuses for this mission."

Sakura didn't care if she was overexerting herself. "How could you allow the village to make bets on our relationship Naruto?"

"It wasn't my idea Sakura-chan! That was all Baa-san and Kakashi-sensei's doing!"

Sakura grumbled and leaned back into Sasuke's arms. She could tell his light stroking was to tell her to calm down so she wouldn't hurt the life growing inside her. As a scowl set into her face, she shut her eyes and leaned her cheek against Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha rested his chin on the top of her head, allowing his bangs to softly tickle her face. Naruto wandered off to find some food for the three as the sun started to set over the water. Sasuke listened to Sakura's continuous breathing. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What will happen when we get home?"

Sasuke could feel his heart stop. He suddenly felt the object he had slipped into his jacket earlier weigh down on his chest. He gripped her body tighter and looked out at the sunset. "You will move into the manor with me. We will have our child."

Sakura fingered the material of the traditional green flak jacket. "What about us?"

He kissed her temple. "Sleep Sakura. We'll still have a day of traveling after we reach the coast."

She didn't argue with him as she felt her body relax in his arms. She slowly shut her eyes, allowing his lips to soothe her into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke spread a thin blanket over her waist and looked up as Naruto returned to his seat. He smiled at the two, "For what it's worth Sasuke, I'm glad you two told each other how you feel."

Sasuke's face remained blank as he stared at the shrinking sun. Naruto turned to look out at the water and smiled when Sasuke's soft voice returned his statement. "Thank you Naruto."

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Sakura felt the wind rushing past her face and her head bobbing up and down as her eyes opened. It was dark out, with a tiny sliver of moonlight guiding them. She saw her two teammates running along the forest floor, too cautious to take to the trees in the dead of night. Sasuke held Sakura tightly on his back, keeping his hand hooked underneath her legs. Naruto took his flank, watching her back with an intent face. She yawned and tugged on the ends of Sasuke's hi-ate. "Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke didn't stop running. "We're almost to the border of Fire country. We'll be back at the village in a couple of hours."

"Yea, just sleep Sakura-chan. You need to gather your strength. We've already sent word to Tsunade-sama."

Sakura groaned and rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She tightened her grip around his neck, "How long have I been asleep? I can run."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to peer at her. "You've been told not to exert energy Sakura. We did not wish to wake you." His hands squeezed her legs and he chuckled, "Sleep. You need it for our surprise remember?"

Naruto jumped to Sasuke's side, "Surprise? What surprise?"

"Nothing dobe." Sasuke increased his speed and ran faster, using a little bit of chakra to push himself. Naruto grumbled but followed his team, going back to Sasuke's flank. Sakura continued to let the wind caress her face and she soon felt her eyes shutting and her breathing fall in sync with Sasuke's light footsteps.

It was nearly 7 in the morning when the three neared the hidden leaf village. Sasuke and Naruto slowed their running to a walk and Sasuke transferred Sakura from his back to his arms. He refused to let her walk. Sakura didn't protest, feeling safe and tired by the journey home. Naruto kept grabbing at his collar as he thought of the potential trouble this mission had caused. Would Tsunade be mad if she lost her bet? He nearly screamed when the village gates opened and almost the entire shinobi population stood there. Tsunade had her arms crossed and a glare on her face as the three made it to the cement ground. Sasuke stopped and allowed Sakura to stand, holding her close to his body for support. The Hokage's heels clicked along the cement as she approached the three, "Mizukage-sama has sent word that you three have put an end to Kabuto."

Naruto dug through Sasuke's pack and tossed the bag to Tsunade. She caught it easily with a grin on her face, "She does not lie." The Hokage undid the bag and Kabuto's glasses and books fell out. The vial in which Sakura had struck him with followed. "How you three did it I will never understand, but you did."

Sasuke smirked and held Sakura tighter. She weakly smiled and leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder, "Wasn't easy mind you."

Cheers resounded behind the blonde Hokage as the shinobi gave their gratitude for the deed the three had done. It wasn't long until Tsunade silenced them and took out a scroll. She leveled her gaze on the couple before turning it to Naruto, "We have a score to settle Naruto."

Everyone turned their attention to the couple. Each had a scroll with their bet written on it. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask, "Just answer one questions you two, when did you get together on this mission?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other quietly. Sakura shook her head. "I don't think they deserve to know."

Ino sputtered, "Oh come on forehead! We've all been waiting for the two of you to realize your feelings. We just want to know when it happened!"

Sakura glared at the crowd, "You bet on it! You allowed Naruto to take lead of a mission that nearly killed us! Why in the hell would I let you in on any information regarding a personal relationship?"

Naruto tapped her shoulder, "I kind of said you would…" A fist full of green chakra met his nose and the blonde flew backwards onto the cement. Sasuke pulled Sakura back and soothed her into his arms. "Sakura, you know you shouldn't exert any energy."

"Shut up Sasuke! No-"

Tsunade tapped her heel against the cement, "You two will tell us this instantly the information we want to know!"

Sasuke smirked, "You want to know your information?"

The crowd went quiet, eager to gain the knowledge. Sasuke disentangled himself from Sakura's grasp and turned his attention to her. He grabbed her hand and held her cheek. "You know as well as I do that we've been through turbulent times Sakura. We're meant to be together."

Her eyes widened at the Uchiha. "Of course Sasuke-kun."

Chouji put down his bag of chips, "What's happening?" Ino nudged him to be quiet and listened to the quiet couple. The two didn't care about the crowd they had acquired. All they could see was each other. Sasuke's hand slid down from her cheek to rest on her stomach. He felt the pride gather in his chest at the thought of their unborn child growing inside her. It made him the happiest he had been in awhile. "I want a life with you Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…" The Uchiha dug his hand inside his jacket and dropped to a knee. The crowd gasped at the two. "Sakura Haruno, do me the honor of becoming Sakura Uchiha and becoming my wife."

It went silent throughout the vicinity, and the only sound you could hear was the sound of birds chirping to the early morning sunrise. Sakura felt tears swell within in her eyes as Sasuke held out a diamond ring to her vision. She held back a choked sob and threw her arms around his neck, "Yes! Yes of course!" Sasuke stood and slipped the ring on her finger before taking her in his embrace. The two could hear more cheers behind them and to the side as Sasuke whispered his happiness into Sakura's ear. Naruto stood and hugged the two before standing back and applauding. "Oh come on you two! If you're getting married you can at least tell us when you got together!"

Sasuke kissed Sakura's temple before turning his smirk to the crowd, "It's not going to be that easy Naruto." He slid his hand once against Sakura's stomach. "Here's your answer. Sakura is one month pregnant. Now, take care to bother your messenger for your answers." He quickly performed the hand signs to teleport away, taking Sakura with him. The two scarcely heard Naruto's anguished screams and the crowd's uproars of confusion, excitement and anger. Sakura opened her eyes to the Uchiha manor and felt her body being thrown down onto the softness of Sasuke's bed.

Sakura groaned when hid body covered hers and his lips found her neck. "Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked against her neck, "Welcome home Sakura."

"Home?"

She lowered her hand to rest over Sasuke's. They both could feel the chakra circulating in her stomach to their unborn child. He kissed her softly, hoping that his actions would portray the love he felt for the woman beneath him. "Home."

The two met in a flurry of kisses, and ripped the barrier of clothes that held them from each other. Sakura kissed Sasuke roughly, crying out as he thrust into her, "I love you!"

"As I love you Sakura-chan."

"You'll never leave?"

He kissed her chest before ghosting over her lips with a small smile, "Never." When their skin met, the two drowned out the sounds of the angry crowds from out in the streets and focused on the sounds of their love making into the wee hours of the morning. The two, focused on the their own world found the love they had been looking for all along, within each other.

**AN: -Sigh- I will redeem myself in the epilogue, I swear! Review! **


	18. Epilogue: 8 Months Later and Beyond

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Epilogue time! I made it extra-long for you all! Enjoy! It's been a fun experience writing this story! Review!**

8 MONTHS LATER:

"SASUKE UCHIHA! I SWEAR ON NARUTO'S LIFE YOU'RE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! FORGET YOUR STUPID PLANS TO RESTORE YOUR CLAN! I'M DONE! GET THIS KID OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand tightly, dodging each and every chakra infused punch she sent his way. His new wife had gone into labor 28 hours earlier and the child inside her was stubborn beyond all belief and refused to come out. He smoothed back her damp hair, "You're doing fine Sakura."

He dodged another fist as Sakura screamed. Her contractions had been close and painful and whatever drugs she had been given were not doing their job of dulling the pain. Sasuke knew he would have to have his hand reset later. "GET THIS KID OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"You're almost at 9 centimeters Sakura, keep breathing." Tsunade said as she checked her young student's vitals. Sakura clenched Sasuke's hand and screamed again. The entire rookie 12 was out in the hallway, listening to the screams of the brand new Uchiha matriarch. Their wedding had been a small affair; the rookie 12 and respected shinobi were invited while Tsunade had ministered the ceremony. Sakura had found a dress that fit her swelling stomach and all Sasuke could do was smile.

Ino jumped outside the door in the hallway. "I hope it's a girl! Sakura said they could never see anything on the ultrasound."

Naruto only grinned. He was excited for his teammates to become parents. They had been the first out of the group to get married. For all the trouble on the mission, they refused to tell anyone when they had gotten together and had kept it a secret until this day. Naruto being Naruto had agreed to weasel it out of them some way or another.

The occupants in the hall winced when they heard furniture crash to the floor and Sakura scream. "I SWEAR TO GOD SASUKE THAT YOU'RE DEAD ONCE THIS KID IS OUT OF ME OR MY NAME ISN'T SAKURA HARUNO!"

Shikamaru only shook his head when he heard Sasuke stubbornly correct her. "Hn, you are an Uchiha."

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE AND GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!"

Kakashi chuckled and continued to read his book. "Sounds like Sakura's about to wring Sasuke's neck. Naruto, why don't you go check on them?"

Naruto raced into the room and saw his best friend gripping his wife's hand and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His grin widened, "How are you feeling Sakura-chan? Any better?"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe…don't."

He sidled up to Sasuke's side and held his hand on Sakura's stomach. The child inside her was kicking and turning roughly. Sakura groaned when another contraction ripped through her. "God…why won't this kid just leave already?"

"Cause he's stubborn. Just like you Sakura-chan!"

She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "You're saying I'm stubborn?"

"Wel-well you are!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto had dug his own hole and he wasn't going to pull him out of it. Sakura glared at the blonde, "And just how am I stubborn? Huh?"

Naruto paled when he saw her fist glow green. Sasuke's hand kept it held down but the chakra continued to sizzle as her anger grew. Sakura during pregnancy was either a good thing, or a very bad thing. Sasuke knew all the tricks to keep her satisfied and sated. Naruto on the other hand managed to get on her bad side a lot and had ended up in the hospital twice with broken bones.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sakura-chan! Calm down! I'm just saying that the baby's going to be stubborn like you are!"

She didn't like that either. Her arm slithered from under Sasuke's grip and grabbed Naruto's collar, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Sasuke sighed, "He's right Sakura you need to breathe."

She grabbed his collar next and screamed at both of them. "SHUT UP UCHIHA! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT I'M EVEN IN THIS MUCH PAIN! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO DAMN POSSESIVE ON THAT MISSION AND HAD TO CLAIM ME EVERY FREAKING NIGHT I WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Naruto felt drops of sweat drop from his forehead, "And when did these nights happen?" Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto, "Stop digging for that information dobe."

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan obviously wants to talk!"

Sakura grit her teeth, "Naruto…if I agree to tell you will you let the damn subject drop?"

"Yes!"

Another contraction made the pinkette scream. She didn't release her grip on their collars as she spoke with harsh breaths, "13 days into the mission."

Naruto's eyes widened. His plan had worked all along? He couldn't believe his plan had actually worked! He threw his arms up into the air, "YES! IT WORKED! HEAR THAT BAA-SAN! IT WORKED!"

Sasuke slapped the blonde on the head, "You do not get to tell anyone."

"Why not teme? I have bets to fill!"

Sakura clenched both of their collars tighter, "You both are such a pain in the ass."

"I'm telling people!"

"Shut up dobe!"

"You shut up teme!"

Sakura screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" The two instantly shut their mouths and stared at their female teammate. Her hair had fallen from its bun and curled down her back, although her bangs stuck to her forehead because of how much she was sweating. She glared murderously at Naruto, "No telling anyone."

Sasuke made her release his collar as he went back to rubbing her shoulders. Naruto only grinned, "This is good news Sakura-chan! You're having a baby who's stubborn as you and I can final-"

She screamed and threw her fists. Her chakra infused right hook caught Naruto's cheek and sent the blonde flying through the closed door and out into the hallway. Broken pieces of wood fell to the floor and Naruto had managed to crack and dent the cement wall behind him. He groaned as the kyuubi's healing abilities took over and people crowded the door. Sakura glared, "IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATH A WORD OF THAT INFORMATION NARUTO YOU'LL BE IN WORSE WATERS THEN SASUKE!"

Sasuke scowled at his wife. "What did I do?"

His scowl fell when he saw another punch coming his way. "YOU STUCK THIS KID INSIDE ME THAT ABSOLUTELY REFUSES TO COME OUT!"

Sasuke's face remained blank as he smoothed her hair down once again, "It's going to be fine Sakura."

Tsunade peered at the broken door with a raised eyebrow but did not ask questions. She turned to the people watching as Shizune put up a makeshift door. "I suggest that you may not want to watch this." She turned to Sakura and lifted the sheet slightly, "Alright Sakura, sit up."

Sasuke helped her sit up slightly as Tsunade pushed her feet into the stirrups. Tsunade stood and held the sheet up slightly, "Now give me a big push!"

Sakura grunted and pushed as hard as she could, squeezing Sasuke's hand for dear life. The Uchiha winced but kept rubbing her back in soothing motions. "You can do it Sakura, keep going."

"PUSH!"

Sakura bit her lip and sat forward more to push. The pain was excruciating and something she didn't wish to go through again. By the fifth push she was crying and screaming at Sasuke for his stupidity.

"PUSH SAKURA!"

"I AM PUSHING DAMMIT! DO YOU NOT SEE HOW STUBBORN THIS KID IS?"

Shizune had entered the room with an armful of sheets and blankets, ready to wrap the baby in. Tsunade gripped the edge of the table, "One more push Sakura!"

Sakura took a deep breath in and pushed. An ear curling scream rang out through the room as the baby landed in the Hokage's arms. Sasuke looked up from his wife at the tiny wails and moving appendages. A smiled broke out on his face as Shizune took the child from Tsunade and wrapped him in a blanket. "It's a boy Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead, "A boy Sakura…it's a boy."

Sakura's face contorted in pain and she screamed as if she had another contraction ripping through her. Tsunade snickered when she peered back under the sheets. "You really don't do anything half assed Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't have any time to retort the sarcastic remark as Sakura sat back up and felt the urge to push. Sasuke held her in place, his ears deaf as he watched the Hokage guide his wife through pushing out another child. Twins? How could they be having twins? It was no wonder they could never see anything on the ultrasounds. Tsunade continued to yell, "Come on Sakura, PUSH!"

"OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Sasuke stroked her forehead, her screams ringing in his ears. He held her tight, letting her know that he was there. "You're doing amazing. Keep it up Sakura-chan."

She grunted and let her head fall forward as she gave one last push and the child slid into Tsunade's arms. Sakura collapsed against the bed and breathed harshly as the second child was handed to another nurse to clean off and wrap in a blanket. "It's a girl Sasuke-san."

He had a son and a daughter? He couldn't believe his luck. No wonder her contractions had been so bad. No wonder the kicks had nearly injured his wife. They now had two rambunctious children and all Sasuke could do was smirk as his daughter was placed into his arms while his son found his way into his mother's. Sasuke peered down at the tiny girl in his arms. She had inherited her mother's pink hair, but it was his eyes and nose she had received. He touched the tiny tuffs of pink hair on her head before touching her small nose and jaw. She was gorgeous and he couldn't be prouder.

"They both look like you."

Sasuke stood with his daughter tightly wrapped in his arms and stood over his wife to look down at his firstborn son. He was a spitting image of Sasuke. Same hair, same facial features. It looked to be the only thing his son had taken from his mother was her emerald eyes.

"They look like you as well."

She looked up at Sasuke, "What should we name them?"

He shook his head. He hadn't thought of names yet. He frowned when Sakura tugged on his sleeve, "Do you want to name them after your mother and brother?"

He pondered the thought before shaking his head in disagreement. "They are a new generation of the Uchiha clan. They deserve their own name." He peered at his tiny daughter, "Emi."

"Emi Uchiha…I like it Sasuke-kun."

"What about for him?" He asked as he nodded towards the sleeping boy. Sakura looked at him carefully and smiled. "Kei. Kei Uchiha."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her temple. He opened his mouth to speak when the makeshift door that had been created was shoved open and the rookie 12 made their way into the room. Naruto's eyes widened seeing a child in each of his teammate's arms. "Twins?"

Sasuke sat down in his chair and nodded. "A boy and a girl."

Sakura let her friends come to the side of her bed and hold the tiny boy while Sasuke hogged his daughter and kept wrapped tightly against his chest. Naruto appeared next to them, "Sakura-chan, are you still mad at me?"

She sighed, "No Naruto-kun, you're fine." He held his arms out and Sakura handed the future Hokage her son to hold. Naruto grinned, "He looks just like teme."

Sakura smiled and held her arms out to Sasuke. "Are you ever going to let me hold her?" Sasuke acquiesced and handed their daughter over to Sakura with a smile. "They're both perfect."

Naruto grinned, "I get to be god father!"

Sakura chuckled when Sasuke groaned and swiped his son from his teammate's hands. "Over my dead body."

"TEME!"

"No."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's fine Naruto. You can be the godfather."

"YES!"

The Uchiha groaned but shut his mouth at his wife's glare. The child in his arms distracted him by waving his tiny hand at his father. Sasuke smirked. This surely had to be the best day of his life.

6 YEARS LATER:

"Otou! Otou!"

Sasuke turned his head around and kneeled down to see his nearly six-year old daughter running for him at full speed. He held his arms open and pulled her into a hug before he stood. He smoothed down his daughters long pink hair, "What's wrong Emi?"

She sniffled and clutched her father's flak jacket. "Kei said I had a huge forehead!" He chuckled and kissed her chubby cheek. "You do not have a huge forehead Emi."

"Kei and Ichiro both said that when you and Okaa were young that she was teased for her forehead too!"

He narrowed his eyes and stomped in the back yard from his study and found his son and Naruto's five-year-old son playing together in the back yard. He glared at the two boys, "Kei. Ichiro."

Kei frowned seeing his twin in their father's arms and stood up from the ground where he had been fighting with the blonde. "You told Otou?"

Sasuke sighed, "Your sister does not have a large forehead."

"But- she looks just like Okaa!"

"And where did you hear that your mother has a large forehead?"

"From Uncle Naruto!"

Sasuke shut his eyes. He was going to kill his ex-teammate. In the six years since the twins were born, the village had been peaceful. Naruto was currently training to take over the title of Hokage from Tsunade and he and Sakura has passed the tests to be put into ANBU. Sakura joined and was on leave for the next year while she took care of the many children that they had but Sasuke had proceeded to become an Anbu Commander.

Life was alright in Konoha. Naruto against his word had revealed to the village when they had gotten together. To this day, he and Sakura had never paid Naruto back in kind for that terrible mission that got them together. Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde boy. He was a spitting image of his father with the blonde hair and whiskers, but he had the purple eyes of his mother, Hinata Hyuuga. "Ichiro, when did your father say this?"

The kid grinned, "It was the other day! He was telling me and Kei the story of how he made you and Aunt Sakura get together!"

Damn the blonde. He sighed and put his daughter down, "Neither your sister nor your mother have a large forehead. I don't want to hear any more of this Kei." He then turned to the little blonde, "You tell your father that he needs to stop telling that stupid story."

"What story?"

Sasuke looked behind him to see his wife of six years waddling out onto the patio. An infant was asleep in her arms while a three year old was attached to her legs. The three year old looked as if he were a miniature Itachi, although he tended to be very quiet and clung to his mother. Little Akira stared up at his father with bright black eyes and let go of his mother to slowly waddle over to his father. The child in Sakura's arms was just over a year old and took after his older brothers in the looks department. Like his eldest brother, he had received his mother's green eyes.

Akira tugged on his father's pant leg, "What story Otou?"

He sighed, "Nothing son. Go and play with your brother and sister."

Emi held out her hand took her little brother out to where Kei and Ichiro were playing. Sasuke moved to his wife and took the sleeping child from her arms before kissing her lightly. "How are you feeling?"

She put her arms around her swelling stomach. She was 8 months pregnant at the time, due with what the Hokage said to be another set of twins. Sasuke had been overjoyed at the news while Sakura grumbled that he couldn't keep it in his pants. Her eyes were tired but she smiled. "I'm doing alright Sasuke-kun. Exhausted. Makoto refused to sleep earlier unless I rocked him.

"Hn. He'll sleep well then."

"Now what story? Why was Emi screaming earlier?"

He quickly told her about what Kei had said to her and how he had gotten it from Naruto. Her smile turned into a scowl when she heard that he was still parading around taking credit for getting them together. She sighed and put her hand on the infant's head, "I have half of mind to march over to Hokage tower to give him a piece of my mind."

Sasuke chuckled, "If you do, request some time off for me. I want to be here when you give birth."

"You've never missed a birth yet Sasuke."

"Yes, well I have to go on a mission soon so I cannot do it."

Sakura nodded, "I have my appointment anyway today. Hinata said she was going to come over and watch the children while I'm out."

Sasuke kissed her before Sakura reached for her bag and stormed out the door. She had a bone to pick with the future Hokage. With each pregnancy, her hormones had only gotten worse. Naruto usually took the brunt of her wrath, but lately it had been Sasuke. She made her way down the street slowly, taking care to walk away from others and to hide her face from the sun. She passed Hinata on the street who was holding her two year old daughter. "I was just heading over to your home now. Is Sasuke-san taking off soon?"

"Yes, thank you again Hinata."

"Are you looking for Tsunade-sama? She's still at the tower with Naruto-kun."

"I have my appointment soon, but I have a bone to pick with your husband first."

Hinata only chuckled and passed on her luck before Sakura took off and made her way to the tower. The Anbu at the front let the Hokage's apprentice through and helped her climb the stairs before she stomped away from them. She threw the door open to the Hokage's office with a glare. "UZUMAKI! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Tsunade merely smirked from her desk as the man next to her shrunk in his spot. He looked confused and terrified. There was no telling what a pregnant Sakura was upset about now. Sakura spied her husband out in town, heading towards the gate for his mission.

"Sakura, to what do we owe this surprise?"

Sakura shut the door and moved over to her ex-teammate. She grabbed him by his collar, "So I have a huge forehead now?"

He visibly started to sweat in his spot. He knew exactly what she was referring to now. "Sakura-chan! I was only telling the boys what everyone said back when we were younger!"

"Well now Kei is saying that Emi has a large forehead like me."

"She does!"

Her tone dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "What did you say about my daughter?"

Naruto shut his eyes. He prayed whatever she did would be fast and not too painful. Her hold tightened, "Why are you still saying that you got me and Sasuke together. You know it isn't true!"

Tsunade was enjoying the show. She snuck a few sips of sake from her jug and watched her student turn the future Hokage into a mess of sweat and tears. Sakura shook Naruto, "NO MORE OF THAT STUPID STORY! HEAR ME?"

"I HEAR YOU! LET ME GO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Tsunade stood, "I'm going to grab another jar. Make sure he doesn't run alright Sakura?"

"Of course Shishou." Sakura replied while glaring at the blonde still wriggling in her grasp. The Godaime quickly left the room and Sakura threw Naruto to the floor. She glared, "Why do you have this obsession?"

"It's one of my biggest accomplishments! You two were just too stubborn to do it on your own!"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto…"

He jumped up, "Calm down Sakura-chan! It's not a big deal!"

"To you maybe! But to me it-" Sakura stopped talking and looked down at her stomach. Naruto frowned, "What is it Sakura?"

She shook her head. It had felt like the babies inside her were kicking extremely hard but then she felt the wetness slide down her legs. Naruto looked down at the ground and panicked," Oh god! Gross!"

Sakura groaned, "Naruto! Shut up! Get me to the hospital!"

"I can't run you there like this!"

"NARUTO!"

"Where's teme? Why isn't he with you?"

"He had a mission! TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Naruto rushed over to Sakura when her knees swayed and held her up. Tsunade came rushing in and dropped her jug. She took one look at the mess on the floor before rushing over to her student's side. "Perform a teleportation jutsu Naruto! NOW!"

He did as he was told and waved the hand signs before grabbing Sakura. The two disappeared from the office as Tsunade screamed for the Anbu outside her office to locate and bring back Sasuke Uchiha. She wrote out the order on a scroll and sent it away before teleporting to the hospital.

Shizune had already gotten Sakura into a room and set up as Naruto hovered by her side. He didn't have much of a choice due to the fact that Sakura was clutching his arm with one of hers and making him stay in place. She groaned when a contraction ripped through her and she screamed. Naruto fell as she threw her arm down and pushed him to the ground. "IT HURTS!"

"I HURT! SAKURA-CHAN! LET ME GO!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he attempted to remove her arm. He was very unsuccessful. "Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke is gone on a mission! You are not leaving me alone while I'm in the middle of labor Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tsunade entered the room and sighed, "I've sent Anbu after Sasuke to retrieve him. How long that will be I do not know. Are you still set on doing this without anything to null the pain?"

Sakura nodded and cringed when an IV was placed in her arm. "Yes Tsunade-sama. Naruto has agreed to stay with me." Naruto shook his head; vaguely hoping that the Hokage would save him from the pain Sakura was about to inflict on him. "I did no-"

The Hokage smirked, "Fantastic. I'll check on you in a few hours. Hopefully Uchiha should be back."

7 HOURS LATER:

"OH MY GOD! WHY THE FUCK ISN'T SASUKE HERE!?"

Naruto's right hand was bandaged up and put into a sling and he had a swollen eye from missing one of Sakura's punches. How in the hell did Sasuke always come out unscathed? Sakura was clutching his left hand, as her contractions grew worse. Sasuke still hadn't arrived back from his mission and it confused Naruto to no end.

Sakura leaned forward and grabbed at her stomach, "Geez! These two are worse than the others!" Tsunade peered under the blanket. "You're close Sakura. It's nearly time to start pushing."

Her eyes widened. "But Sasuke's not here! I'm not pushing until Sasuke-kun gets here!"

Naruto sighed. She had released his hand for a moment, allowing him to get the blood flowing once again. "Sakura-chan…something must've happened." The blood drained from her face. Her eyes welled up with tears and she started to choke. "N-no! Noth-nothing happened! How could you say that?"

The Hokage hut the man on the head. "Nice going."

"Baa-san! It's the truth! I should go after and see if they're alright!"

Sakura grabbed his jacket and tugged. The blonde fell against the bed and into her grasp. She screamed through another contraction, "No! Naruto! You can't leave!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

"YOU AREN'T LEAVING! OH DEAR GOD!" She grabbed his ear and tugged. Naruto screamed just as loud as Sakura did as another contraction ripped through her. Tsunade frowned, "You need to push Sakura!"

"I'M NOT PUSHING UNTIL SASUKE IS HERE!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE HURTING ME! LET GO!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

He opened his mouth to talk when she screamed again. She leaned forward, doing her absolute best to keep from pushing. She looked up when the door burst open and her husband sprinted into the room. He ripped off his Anbu mask and skidded to the opposite side of the bed. Naruto waved his good arm in the air, "Thank god you're here!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO LATE?"

"Later Sakura. I'm here now."

Tsunade lined her feet up, "It's time to push Sakura!"

Sasuke helped her lean forward and kept his arm around her back. She gripped Sasuke's hand and screamed as she pushed. Naruto stayed on Sakura's opposite side, grabbing her other hand and letting her squeeze it as well. Naruto couldn't help but watch Sasuke push Sakura on, telling her she was doing amazing despite the pain.

Naruto made the fatal mistake of watching as the first child slid into Tsunade's arms. The man felt his head get light and he passed out on the floor next to Sakura's bed. The Uchiha couple did not pay him any mind, as Sakura got ready to give birth to the other twin.

"PUSH SAKURA!"

She screamed and twisted Sasuke's hand as she pushed once more. Naruto could faintly hear her screams and Sasuke's shouts of encouragement from the hospital floor as he groggily opened his eyes. He sat up on his knees and looked at Tsunade once more to see the second child sliding into her arms. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor once more.

Sakura collapsed against the hospital bed, her pants raged and short. Sasuke put his hand on her forehead and sighed as Shizune approached him with one the newborns. "You got two girls this time around Sasuke. Congratulations."

Sasuke took the child from Shizune's arms and smirked, "Two more girls."

Sakura sleepily smiled, "About time. Me and Emi were getting outnumbered there for awhile."

Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead before handing her the child in his arms. She smiled as Sasuke took the other one and held her tight. "Where were you?"

"I teleported from the village to my destination. It took Anbu a few hours to reach me and we were ambushed on our way back." Sakura frowned and looked at his arms. She found fresh scars and bruises obvious from the fight and sighed. "Sasuke-kun…are you-"

"I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry about me."

She shook her head in frustration as Naruto steadily got to his feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. The poor blonde looked as if he had lost a really bad fight with Kakashi. "What happened to you?"

Sakura grinned, "Naruto so graciously decided to stay with me until you arrived. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

"Insanity! I get you two together and this is-"

He was met with two fists to his face before he flew out the hospital door like 6 years ago. Sasuke was scowling at the poor blonde on floor. "Idiot."

5 YEARS LATER:

Sasuke sat in his study, trying his best to drown out the screams of his wife and the Hokage in his living room. He wondered just what Naruto had done to piss his wife off now and decided to go investigate before they broke any furniture. As he walked through the halls he gazed at the large family picture. The two parents were sitting on the grass in the training ground with their children surrounding them. Kei and Emi who were 11 years old stood directly behind their parents, showing off just how much alike they were. Emi had taken after Sakura and kept her hair long, wearing her custom made red hi-ate like a headband. Kei had his arms crossed with a determined look, wearing his black hi-ate around his arm. An 8-year-old Akira stood next to his mother and held onto a five year old Makoto's hand. Sitting next to Sasuke was their next set of twins who were 4 years old. Ami and Ai were spitting images of their mother except they had the black hair of their father. In Sakura's arm was another infant with tuffs of black hair and black eyes. Little Aya was a year old and sleeping soundly.

Sasuke smiled at the picture. At 32 years old, his life was wonderful. Konoha under Naruto's watch was a peaceful village and prosperous, despite the fact that Sasuke believed that Kakashi was helping Naruto behind the scenes. Sasuke was still an Anbu commander, except that now his wife had joined the ranks and worked side by side with him.

He dodged a few running children and made his way into the living room. His wife had her hands on her hips and was glaring murderously at Naruto. He sighed, "Dobe…"

"Oh thank god teme! Please come here and talk some sense into Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and glared at her husband. As it would be, she was pregnant once again and her hormones at an all time high. "I swear to god Sasuke…"

He smirked as his wife waddled over to him and crossed her arms. Her stomach was largely swelled for being only 5 months. Tsunade had said since she had two sets of twins, it was probable that she could be pregnant with another set or more. Sasuke remembered that day fondly. She had kicked him out of the bedroom and made him sleep on the couch for knocking her up once again.

He was knocked out of his daydream with the blonde Hokage dropped to his knees. His eyes were full of tears as he pleaded for the Uchiha's help. "What is it dobe?"

"Sakura-chan refuses let me get out of this mission!"

The Hokage on a mission? He looked at Sakura to see her smirking. He had learned in their 11 years of marriage that she had quite the twisted mind and found it amusing to torture Naruto. Sakura toss her waist length hair behind her, "I insisted that since Naruto is such a wonderful matchmaker that he take another couple on a mission to work his magic."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What couple?"

"Just the most stubborn couple in the village. Ino and Shikamaru."

Sasuke could help but smirk. It was true that besides Sasuke and Sakura refusing to admit their feelings so many years ago, that Ino and Shikamaru were worse. At 32 years, they had stubbornly refused to marry to do anything with each other although it was known throughout the village that they loved each other. "And who did you report this to?"

"Why none other then the elders. The elders had been pestering me to speak to Ino for days. So when I mentioned that Naruto was so proud of getting us together that he should do the same for those two."

Naruto groaned, "You hate me!"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, "If you hadn't been stupid and kept telling that story you wouldn't be in this situation."

"So go on Naruto, enjoy and have fun with them. Those two are absolutely worse then we are."

Naruto whimpered and slumped to the door, cursing as he left. Sasuke wrapped Sakura in his arms, "Nicely done dear."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! He keeps telling that blasted story and I figured this would be a good way to get the elders off my back."

His hand dropped to her hips. "Speaking of backs…"

Her eyes widened when he picked her up into his arms, "Why don't we sneak off for a little fun?"

"You're so bad. I'm already pregnant."

"We can practice for the next round."

She didn't have a chance to reply as his lips descended on hers and he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He placed their do not disturb sign on the door for the kids and proceeded to show his wife just how wonderful she was.

5 YEARS LATER:

"YOU WHAT?"

A 16-year-old Emi looked down at the table and clasped her hands together. Her father and twin brother were glaring at her from across the table while her mother was sitting next to her. Sakura had her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Shut up both of you and let her explain."

Sasuke turned his glare to his wife, "Sakura. We-"

"Shut up Sasuke. Let your daughter talk."

Sasuke shut his mouth and leaned back in his seat. From the stairs above, the other hoard of Uchiha children were listening intently. At 13 years old Akira had taken on a quiet role much like Itachi was. Makoto was much like Naruto was at 10 years old and tended to get into trouble a lot with his father. Ami and Ai who were both 9 years old were blushing next to their older brothers while a five-year-old Aya played with one of her tiny dolls. The three littlest ones of the group were four years old and rambunctious triplets. Aki, Fumio and Ken looked up at Akira. "Why's Otou yelling?"

Akira looked at his younger siblings. "Emi's in trouble. We'd best stay up here so we do not anger Otou."

Kei glared at his twin, "How could you? It's freaking Ichiro!"

Emi leaned into her mother's side. Though Sasuke was 37 years old, he still had the speed and skill he had at 20 years old. "When did you sleep with him?"

Emi blushed, "Otou…"

Kei stood up when his father did and glared at the eldest Uchiha daughter. "When Emi?"

Sakura glared, "SIT DOWN BOTH OF YOU AND SHUT UP!"

Kei immediately dropped to his seat and shut his mouth. His mother's temper was worse then his fathers and he knew it first hand. "Sorry Okaa."

Sasuke did not listen to his wife and moved around the table. Sakura could see him rushing for the door and stood up. "SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Quiet Sakura. This doesn't concern you."

He knew those were the wrong words the moment they came out of his mouth. Sakura stood and quietly spoke, "Children, please go to your rooms and tell your siblings to go to theirs."

The two eldest scampered from the room and high tailed it up the steps. They pushed their eight siblings to their rooms and shut the doors. Sakura crossed her arms as she crossed the room to her husband. He was glaring at the floor, obviously berating himself for how he spoke. "Would you care to take back that last statement?"

He lifted his eyes to his wife. Though she was 37 years old, her body was that of when she was 20. She had worked her butt off after every pregnancy to return to her normal weight and had succeeded. Her long hair was held in a small bow that the end of the strands and her waist. He sighed, "You've known for awhile haven't you?"

"She told me a week ago."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist when his face fell. "Dear, she's 16. She's pretty much loved Ichiro since she was 6."

"Does Naruto know?"

"According to Emi, he was the one who told her not to tell you."

His face hardened. Sakura leaned back and put her hands on his cheeks, "Be mad at Naruto all you want, but do not take this out on Emi. She's young, and you forget that her mother is a very experienced medic."

Sasuke couldn't help but drop his forehead onto hers. "Sakura."

"Come now Sasuke, Kakashi was our teacher. He's pretty much the master of porn. At least Ichiro isn't like him. Ichiro is a respectable young man."

"She's still my daughter."

"And you have to be the hard headed protective father."

He smirked and kissed her hard. When they let go of the kiss she was smiling, "Go threaten Ichiro if you want, but you better take it up with Naruto as well."

"Already planning on it."

"Talk to her when you get back alright?"

He nodded and kissed her once more before running out the door. He searched for the boy's chakra and found both his and his father's at the Hokage tower. He smirked. That made his job a lot easier. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"COME IN!"

Sasuke slammed the door open with a scowl and glared at the blonde Hokage. His son was next to him and looked as if he were a deer caught in the headlights. "Uch-Uchiha-san!"

Naruto looked up and groaned, "You know don't you?"

"How could you tell Emi NOT to tell me?"

His eyes went wide. "She told Sakura-chan? Damn it!" Ichiro cowered next to his father. "Uncle Sasuke! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke made his way to the desk and towered over the two. Naruto sighed, "Teme…I know how it sounds, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Dobe…don't ever tell me that anything to do with my daughter is a big deal."

"You're blowing it out of proportion!"

"How would you feel if a guy slept with your daughter?"

"I'd be ticked!"

Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head. Naruto slapped his forehead and turned to his son. "Go on."

Ichiro gulped and walked to where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke gazed at the boy who was on the same genin team with his firstborns. The three of them were inseparable. He had spied him and Emi alone at times, sparing together and often yelling at one another. It really did remind him of when he and Sakura were their age.

Ichiro put his head down and twiddled his thumbs. Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well?"

The young chunin spoke, "Sir…I…love your daughter. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

It wasn't exactly what he had expected, but he knew that Sakura would have his head if he completely chewed the boy out. His father on the other hand… "Ichiro, can you give your father and I some privacy?"

Ichiro looked up before scampering out of the room. The young blonde closed the door and listened carefully.

"DOBE! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now teme! Don't be rash! They're just teenagers!"

"I could care less! YOU HID IT FROM ME!"

Ichiro cringed and winced when he heard furniture break and crash before his father screamed in pain. He jumped back when Sasuke emerged from the room. "Ichiro, I'm only going to say this once."

"Sir?"

"You hurt my daughter in anyway, and I won't hesitate to do the same thing to you."

He nodded his head and watched the Uchiha patriarch quickly flicker from the hallway. He opened the door to his father's office and chuckled. Naruto was hanging over his desk, his cloak wrapped around his head and his left eye swollen. "Why is it always the left eye?"

Sasuke rushed home and walked through the door to see his wife waiting in the living room for him. She looked up from her medical text. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. Naruto's going to be calling for you in a little bit."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why what happened?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said walking up the stairs. He knocked on his daughter's door before opening it. He found her sitting on her bed, her nose dug into one of her mother's medical books. She looked up with wide eyes, "Otou?"

He sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and dug his hands into his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Otou? It's my fault. I shouldn't have hidden it from you."

He looked up at his daughter. She looked just like Sakura at 16 years old. He knew he was overprotective of his children, especially since most of them had inherited his kekkei genkai at a young age. He wrapped his arm around his daughter and pulled her into a hug. Emi blushed, knowing that her father wasn't overly affectionate. "Otou?"

"You're my first daughter. I'm always going to be protective of my baby girl."

"Otou?"

"Hn?"

"The story that Uncle Naruto always tells, is it true?"

Sasuke chuckled, "He didn't get us together. It just sort of happened."

"Will you tell me the story how you and mama got together?"

He let go of the hug and let her sit back on the bed. He looked around the room and smiled, "It happened on a mission. Naruto had convinced Tsunade-baa-san to give us a mission."

"What happened?"

He smirked, "That my precious daughter, is how I realized your mother and I should be together."

Sakura smiled from in the hallway as she listened to Sasuke tell their daughter how they realized they were in love. It was one of the precious moments that Sakura held deep in her heart. It was about an hour before Sasuke emerged from the room and ran straight into his wife. He didn't say anything as he took her into his arms. "Did you fix Naruto?"

"You gave him a broken arm."

"And?"

"I talked him out of his tirade because he knew you were right."

Sasuke smirked and hugged Sakura tighter. "I gave Emi my blessing."

"I heard. Your version of the story is so much better then Naruto's."

He pulled away to look at her. He reached down and kissed her lightly. "Because it's true."

"I'll take your version any day Sasuke-kun."

"As long as you never forget it."

She smiled, "I could never."

Emi peeked out at her parents in the hallway and smiled. Their love was one she found amazing and beautiful, especially after she heard what had happened in the past before she was born. She watched her father hold her mother tight as if something were about to tear them apart. It was a love that would last forever. She liked her father's version of the story better, but she knew deep down that her Uncle had helped as well. She could tell whenever he smiled at his former teammates.

Sakura kissed Sasuke once more, "Come sit with me outside?"

"Of course." The two joined hands and walked down the stairs together, knowing that despite how much they denied it, Naruto had helped. Their bond was strong, and it was one that would never fade.

The sky was pink as the two took their seats outside on the patio. Sakura cuddled in Sasuke's lap and told Sasuke how terrified Naruto was when she had gotten to his office. "He's going to be an in-law someday Sasuke-kun."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Do you look forward to that day?"

He smirked. If it made his family happy, he was happy. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Was he excited? He wasn't too sure, but he knew that that day wasn't too far off. "Do you suppose Naruto is trying to get our children together?"

Sakura smiled, "He's the matchmaker isn't he?"

The Uchiha groaned as his wife chuckled. He was sure that the day their kids got married would be soon. Now he really wasn't looking forward to it. Sakura shushed him with a kiss and the two forgot about the world around them. They focused on each other, just as they did all those years ago.

**AN: I could not find a bloody place to end it. I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to complete this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all so very much for sticking with me during the times of writer's block and lack of updates! I appreciate each one of that that followed, favorite, and reviewed! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Review on my other stories! See you all soon!**

**P.s...I don't know, but I may have left it open for a sequel. You all be the judge! **

**-Moonlight**


End file.
